


Huntress of a Different Caliber

by Blacsparrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action & Romance, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacsparrow/pseuds/Blacsparrow
Summary: May Zedong the flirtatious, confident, and sometimes cocky sniper of team BRNZ signs up for a sharp shooting tournament held during the Vytal festival after meeting and amusing herself by teasing the ever adorable Ruby Rose. Read how a friendly competition can be the catalyst for so much more. Pairing Long Distance (RubyxMay)





	1. Something to do

Beta Read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~RR~**

"Oh my Oum, this... Is... AWESOME!"

"Dear sweet merciful... Ruby why are you yelling you dolt?!" A certain white haired heiress shouts in reply, her foot tapping in a display of her irritability as a hand rubs her ringing ear. While her partner zips around with her Semblance holding a flier in front of her clearly excited by whatever it's announcing. Her sister looking on amused, apparently living fifteen years with the small ball of seemingly boundless energy has not in the least bit worn down her sense of humor in regards to the smaller girl. The final member of the team standing next to the blonde with her usual stoic look, though the glint of amusement in her eyes and the twitching of her bow gives away her true feelings on the events in front of her.

"Yea lil' sis, what's got you so excited?" Yang asks cutting off the inevitable Weiss explosion with a grin while getting Ruby too pause her darting around in order to zip in front of her team in a flash of bright red petals showing off the flier.

"A sharpshooter competition! During the festival there's a competition to show off the top shot! There will be people from all over Remnant competing! It will start before the tournament and continue during. Full-fledged hunters aren't allowed but trainees like us and normal citizens are competing, and the prize? It's a new rifle part I can fit into Crescent Rose that isn't even on the market yet!" She exclaims shaking with energy fit to burst.

"Ruby what... Did you forget who your partner is? If there's a part you can use to upgrade your weapon you know I can get it for you." Weiss interjects her brow twitching only to blink in surprise at the indignant look she receives from the younger girl.

"Weiss, you're missing the point! I can show off Crescent Rose, my skills, and win a competition all at once! It's about the bragging rights as much as it's about the prize!" She replies a frown working its way onto her face.

"You have to admit Weiss, winning this would look really good for Ruby, not to mention that our team will be able to say we have the best young shooter in Remnant as our leader. It makes us all look good." Blake replies causing the heiress to pause as a contemplative look crosses her features before nodding. Her chin lifting in aristocratic grace before she grabs Ruby by the wrist and starts to drag her towards the fairgrounds.

"Let's get you signed up then. No time to waste."

"H-hey! I can walk on my own you know!"

"Then walk faster."

**~MZ~**

"I'm calling it now. One day she's going to go crazy and the first we'll hear of it will be on the news. Headlines saying 'Rise in shootings near forested areas.'" The R in team BRNZ states in a bland tone that would likely shock any one passing by had they heard. But for those who know Roy Stallion, it's nothing new.

"Keep saying that and you might not live to see the headline, she'll take a shot at you first." Nolan jokes back, twirling his stun baton idly with his eyes closed, posture matching his other two male teammates as they lean against a tree. One of many surrounding the fair grounds.

"You're both painting targets on your backs, please do stand at least ten feet away from me for a while in case she decides to make good on your jokes. She might you know, and I would only blame her a little." Brawnz adds at the end, a small smirk crossing his face as he waits for the inevitable. The solid 'thump' against a branch above them, giving him all the warning he needs to let him now their joking reached her ears.

The only female on the team dressed in thick clothing with a beanie topping her head and covering her left eye swings down to land in front of her team. Visible eye narrowed, one fist on her hip while the other angles her rifle up and away from her body keeping it balanced against her shoulder. May Zedong does not look amused.

"Ha, ha, ha. You guys are hilarious, are you done talking about my non-existent mental instability and likelihood of a shooting rampage or should I start actually considering sewing targets on the backs of your clothing... Again." Honestly, she did it one time as a joke, and they just could NOT let it go! What's a few paint rounds in the back in retaliation for losing her favorite beanie? So they got a few welts, they also learned not to touch her things.

Maybe they would forget about it if she stopped reminding them? Nah, then they might also forget the life lesson she so graciously bestowed on them. The downside being the unending jokes about her mental health and habit of climbing into high perches to take naps and/or people watch through her rifle scope.

"I dunno..." Brawnz replies in a slow drawl before turning his head left. "Roy you got anymore at the moment?" He asks receiving a shake of the head before the team leader looks to his right. "Nolan?"

"Nope, I'm out for now. It's not as fun when she's glaring at us directly." He replies the baton twirling coming to an end before he collapses it and puts it on his belt. Leaving Brawnz to face the glowering sniper.

"Okay, looks like we're done." He replies still smirking at his teammate. Immune to her irritation as she continues to glare.

Eventually however she gives up. Done watching for now she shifts and stretches slowly moving her muscles to get them ready to work again. And watching as her team pries themselves from the tree. Bunch of jerks they may be but they show they care in the little things they do. Like sitting around her chosen perch cracking jokes at her expense. In hopes to make her come down when they feel she's been up and alone for too long.

"Time?" She asks looking at Nolan who checks his scroll for a moment before nodding at her. She responds by grabbing a pill bottle from her jacket with a half empty water bottle. She swallows one before pocketing both again and sliding her rifle horizontally along her shoulders. Her arms wrapping around stock and barrel as she mixes in amongst her team heading into the fair again.

"Not much of the fair left we can do today. Damn, it sucks. I was looking forward to seeing everything. Well at least it's near the school so it's not like we can't come back tomorrow." Roy comments before shrugging the unfortunate turn of events off and missing May's frown.

Brawnz however doesn't. Rolling his eyes he claps his hand on her back under her rifle and gives her a little shove. "Lighten up May. You know we don't blame you. When you get tired, you get tired and take a break. If it actually bothered us we would have just gone on to do our own thing. We know you wouldn't hold it against us."

"Yes I would." She replies with a sulk. Always disliking the encouragement from her team leader. Appreciated? Yes. Necessary? Occasionally, but rarely enjoyed. Mostly because it never fails to make her feel guilty.

Guilt, now there's an emotion she's become more familiar with since joining a team. Not because she's done something horrible or because she doesn't treat her team well. For all the pranks and jokes they perform at each other's expense she would not trade her boys for anything. Her guilt is due to how much they do for her, and how much she relies on them despite her efforts not to.

"Pfft, liar. Suck it up princess we do nice things for you." Roy replies to her sulk grinning cheekily at her from safety on the other side of Brawnz.

"What's that? I thought I just heard one of my team mates offering to help me out with the moving target portion of my next practice session. We will always remember your sacrifice Roy." She snarks back getting a roll of the eyes in return.

"Well hello, what's this?" Nolan calls out bringing the group to a stop as they look over at him, he tilts his sunglasses down too look at a flier stapled to an event board. "May, this looks like it's just your thing. A top shot competition."

"Speed or accuracy?"

"Accuracy, at range. It's a sniping competition." Nolan replies and May looks to be giving it serious thought before shrugging.

"I will think about it." May replies getting a bored shrug in return. "Maybe if someone catches my eye." She comments before watching a girl in a red cloak getting half pulled half dragged to a counter by another with long white hair. The scene already serving to amuse her a great deal.

As they draw closer they miss the conversation but she watches as the small girl pulls out and extends a massive rifle the barrel held inside a blocky shape. The girl has dark black hair tipped in red. _'Huh, silver eyes. Wait, why are they suddenly so close?'_ May flinches back as she realizes that the girl went from conversing with the girl in white to being uncomfortably close rattling off observations and questions faster than a normal person could hear.

Looking at her team for help she receives none, they look as lost as she does. So she begins looking around for something to distract the girl with. Her eyes fall on the counter she had been standing at before. The sniping competition. She glances back down at the shorter girl with a little smile. _'Looks like I'll be joining after all.'_ She thinks to herself before holding up a hand in order to bring Ruby's verbal onslaught to a halt.

"Well aren't you cute Little Red. Weapon big as that, you trying to compensate for your height or something? You know you can have all the power you want in that gun but it doesn't count for anything if you can't hit your mark." May teases the cute bundle of energy. Unsure why she even feels the need to, but still amused with the results as Ruby's cheeks swell with indignation.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You're so cute normally, indignation doesn't really suit a beauty like you." May gets out bringing Ruby to a halt of confusion. Compliment, insult, implied insult, followed by bigger compliment. The look is just as amusing as May had hoped for and she leans down kissing the shorter girls cheek. When she blushes May lifts her beanie too expose her left eye so she can give Ruby a salacious wink and walks off swinging her hips, a wide grin on her lips as she turns her head to call back.

"See you at the competition!"

Once out of ear shot her team turns to her but it's Nolan who actually says something while she stops at the counter to put her name down. "Were you just hitting on that girl? May I haven't heard you flirt with anyone since Ne-urgk." Nolan breaks off coughing and sputtering before glaring up the other two men on her team both taking a step away from him for mentioning the forbidden subject.

"Guy's calm down. I just thought it would be fun to fluster her a bit and I'm curious if she's really any good with that toy of hers. If she is then I can get some fun competition while also being amused. I mean did you see how red she got? Adorable. And don't stress out over 'her' either. I'm over it, really." She says to their disbelieving gazes. "Shut up all of you. Get walking. I'm hungry and cold."

"You're always cold May." Brawnz replies but chuckles as the three of them go along with her demands.

"But we can fix my hunger so let's go."

**~RR~**

Ruby stands stock still for a long moment as her team comes up. Her face still beet red drawing curious looks after having finally spotted her in the crowd. "Wow Rubes, did you get flashed or something?" Yang asks and the voice of her sister seems to snap the red-accented girl out of her daze. Her eyes focusing and narrowing into the most adorable look of anger ever seen by mortal man.

"I, that—and she—oh I'm gunna—" She splutters out as she starts stomping away. Leaving her shocked team to dart after her.

"Ruby, stop what happened. What are you going to do?" Weiss asks somewhat concerned and wondering what happened to Ruby during the short amount of time she vanished. The silver eyes of her leader look back brimming with determination.

"I'm gonna kill someone." She replies frankly.

"Whoa Ruby, who? And why? Isn't that a little extreme?" Blake asks a bit concerned about the ominous declaration backed by the familiar determination they all recognize in those silver eyes.

"Extreme?! No! Not after she..." Ruby shakes her head, "Never mind. It's not a question of if I can. It's a question of what I must do!" Ruby replies, posing dramatically before continuing. "I must kill May Zedong!"

The exclamation punctuated by narrowed eyes and clenched fist. She holds it for a moment as her team looks to each other in mild fear and a little anger wondering what could have pushed her too such a violent point. "... In the sharpshooter competition." She finishes before nodding firmly to herself and completely missing the relief washing over her team. As she turns to continue her angry stomping. _'Stupid May, I'll show you cute. I'm not compensating for anything!'_


	2. Working it out

beta read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~MZ~**

Rifle slung over one shoulder, gym bag over the other, May enters the locker room connected to Beacons Gym. The cool AC pumping through the building causing shivers to run down her spine and goosebumps to break over her skin, but she shrugs it off. She will be warming up soon enough. She changes slowly, putting her day clothing in a locker in exchange for a simple red tank top that ends just under her chest leaving the taught muscles over her stomach exposed. Her waist down to her knees are covered by a pair of dark blue track pants rolled up to her knees exposing her calf muscles as they lead down to plain white sneakers.

May Zedong does not have a soft body, a lithe frame wrapped in tight corded muscle built for running, jumping, and climbing. One would be perfectly justified in labeling her a muscular girl. They would be right, but not overly so for a huntress-in-training. She trains hard to kill monsters, and sniping positions require one to be able to climb effectively. Especially when the Grimm start to get close and the sniper has to relocate. Still, she is not built like a wall or body builder. She simply doesn't have the body type to allow for that without it looking rather unseemly.

Not that May is vain by any means. But a girl needs to be able to look at herself in the mirror and feel good about what she sees looking back.

After removing her beanie and placing it with her weapon and clothing in the locker she tilts her head back and ties her hair into a simple pony tail to keep it off her neck. One would argue why she would remove her beanie if that is the case. Those people don't know May. May loves that hat, and she would hate to make it all sweaty if she doesn't have to.

Finally she clips her bangs out of her vision to keep it from sticking to her forehead later, stepping out of the locker room. The gym is silent. Mostly. This early in the morning it's only the very dedicated who hit the gym. Most would be content with a light run. So May is taken a bit by surprise when she hears the steady grunt of someone working a machine in the back.

Making her way towards the sound to sate her curiosity, she comes across a girl with wild blonde hair tied in a band to keep it from her eyes pulling down on a bar from a seated position. Dressed in black shorts with an orange top that hide absolutely nothing. Clinging tightly to what little skin they hide from view. The sweat clinging to the blonde's skin says she's been going at it a while but her speed says she's only getting started. Next to this girl May looks a lot softer.

_'Must be her arm day.'_

And what arms they are, May can only imagine the massive weapon that this amazon must wield in battle.

When her lilac eyes open after finishing her set the blonde leans forward and stretches a bit, giving a pleased groan before noticing she's not alone. The blonde preens a bit at the attention to her frame giving small flexes and watching May twitch in response. It's her voice that snaps May out of her thoughts. "I don't mind you looking but could you pass me my water if you're going to?"

May blinks and gives a shake of her head to clear her wandering thoughts before leaning down to grab the bottle, tossing it to the blonde before taking the machine opposite her. "Sorry about that, I was just surprised someone else was in here so early." May replies hooking her legs in before starting.

"Well usually it's just me until Pyrrha shows up dragging Jaune in with her. I'm Yang by the way. I haven't seen you around before, are you from another school?" The Blonde asks, setting her bottle down and leaning back against the machine to rest.

"Oh, I'm May. And yeah, I'm from Shade. My team and I are here for the tournament." She replies grunting softly as her legs lift upward dragging the weight behind her upwards with them.

"May, as in May Zedong?" Yang asks giving the sniper a searching look her eyes narrowing as they flick across her frame before setting on May's eyes.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect someone to know my name so soon, we've only been here a few days and I haven't really spoken to many people. But yeah, that's me." May replies taken aback a bit by the oddity and the intense gaze from the other girl.

"What were you doing messing with my sister?"

The eyes flash red but they didn't need to for May to get an idea that danger lurked if she didn't answer correctly. May blinks rapidly as her mind spins in its tracks for a moment trying to figure out where the conversation took a bad turn.

_'Wait did she say sister? She can't mean... They look nothing alike!'_

"You wouldn't happen to mean Little Red would you? Short girl about this tall," Raising her hand around five feet from the ground. "Black hair, red tips, silver eyes, red cloak. Weapon bigger than she is, talks a lot?" May asks giving a bare bones description of the cute girl she had been teasing the day before.

At the blonde's nod, May chuckles a bit pausing her workout to lean back and sip from her own bottle before responding. "Wow, she's you're little sister? You two look nothing alike." She comments before shaking her head and holding up a hand to buy herself some time to finish. "But to answer your question, I didn't mean any harm by it. I was just considering signing up for that competition when I noticed her at the booth. Then suddenly she was right in front of me, talking too fast for any of us to keep up." May responds and Yang leans back her eyes still red but she's listening for the moment.

"I thought she was cute so I teased her a bit, and when she started getting mad I told her she was cuter before. Then I kissed her cheek. I've never seen someone blush that hard. She's adorable when she's flustered." May admits freely, leaning back into her machine before starting her work out again where she left off.

Yang looks at her for a long moment before she blinks her eyes returning to that lilac color while a large grin splits her face. "That's it? I thought you were bullying her or something. Why didn't you just ask her out if you think she's cute?" Yang responds shifting in her machine to bring her arms together working out different muscles.

"And miss out on all her flustered blushing and sputtering? Where's the fun in that?" May questions with a small smirk on her lips. "Besides, I moved too quickly in my last relationship and it didn't pan out." May shrugged, "For her it was a phase I guess. Anyway if she asks I'll tell her but otherwise I'll be content to rile her up."

Yang can only shake her head and chuckle at that frank admission. "After these sets you mind spotting me?" The Blonde adds getting a shrug and nod in return.

"Sure, gotta admit though. With the view from here I'm starting to regret going after the little sister." Giving Yang a quick once over.

That gets a loud laugh from the blonde and soon the sniper joins in.

**~RR~**

It's a rare sight to see Ruby Rose without her cloak. The only times being when she's getting ready for sleep, washing said article of clothing, or when she is out running like she is now. Weights strapped to her arms as they pump at her sides. Clad in black shorts with an airy red t-shirt. Red running shoes on her feet with her headphones over her ears

Yang woke up first this morning, she'll likely shower in the locker room and slink back under the covers of her bed before Ruby finishes, letting the young team leader wash up before waking Blake and Weiss for the day.

Running is great for a lot of things. Keeping in shape, burning off what calories her Semblance doesn't go through in a day. And finally, it gives her a chance to think. Ruby doesn't typically run from her issues. More accurately she chases them down one by one confronting them and putting them behind her.

The thoughts concerning her competition however are persistent. Part of Ruby is caught up wanting to find out more about the flirtatious sniper from the fair, another is adamant about dismissing her and her obvious head games. And the rest? The rest is furiously telling the her that she isn't even slightly interested in the hot, hip swaying, heart melting—

_'Bad Ruby! Dirty thoughts do not happen while running. Not that I have dirty thoughts about her! She's just trying to throw you off your game Ruby. She's just trying to get an edge over you in the competition. That's it, so what if her lips are soft and she smells so good and GAH!'_

Ruby almost trips as she forces herself to come to a stop her shoes skidding on the ground a bit.

She collects herself and shakes her head rapidly trying to physically clear the thoughts in it. Sighing softly and leaning forward her hands on her knees as she pants quietly. Her thoughts calm as her breath evens out and she stands up hopping from one foot to the other before starting her run again.

She pulls in air through her nose and exhales through her lips softly as she moves her shirt starting to stick to her lithe frame as sweat builds across her body. The fabric darkening around her neck and down her back before being pulled away by the breeze of her increased speed. Her legs pumping hard as they start to burn, she pushes herself to move faster without activating her Semblance. Her body leaning forward as she moves into a full sprint rapidly closing on the last leg of her run.

She slows her pace gradually coming to a stop next to her water bottle and towel, grabbing both using the latter to wipe off her face and neck before opening the former and taking small, measured sips as she starts moving again. Walking to keep her muscles from locking up and cramping before she can get back to the dorm room and a warm shower. A hand coming up to turn off her music moving her headphones to wrap around her neck as she heads to the warm siren call of the showers.

On her way she hears a familiar laugh accompanied by another that tugs on Ruby's memories that she just can't place.

_'Huh, Yang's a bit late out of the gym this morning. We can walk back together then!'_ She cheerfully thinks breaking into a light jog to catch up to the voices. She rounds the corner her eyes falling on the back of her sister facing away hands behind the back of her head chuckling.

"—and then Roy told her that he's 'built like a Stallion'! She had no idea that he was making a pun and punched him right in the jaw! I laughed so hard I almost passed out because I couldn't breathe."

_'Wait, I know that voice.'_

Ruby pauses before her eyes narrow and she stomps over grabbing Yang by the arm and glaring at May, her eyes not at all wandering over the toned muscled skin of the older girl. Nope, not even a little. Even if she does look amazing like that—

_'Focus!'_

"Yang what are you doing talking to her?" Ruby asks turning her eyes to her sister, missing the roaming eyes of the taller girl who then looks at the blonde and points to the diminutive team leader before pretending to swoon.

Yang looked like she was about to answer before spotting May eyeing her sister, obviously the moment Ruby turns away only to start acting up when she realizes what she was doing causing Yang to laugh openly.

"Yang it's not funny! She's the enemy!"

This gets a snort of amusement from May, still wearing her gym clothing for the moment having decided to shower back in her teams guest room.

"Rubes calm down. I was just joking around with my new friend." Yang replies with a wide cheerful smile ignoring how her sister sputters at that.

"See? Totally adorable when she gets all out of sorts. Just look at the red coloring of those cheeks." May comments leaning down and kissing Ruby's other cheek this time before hopping back and away before turning away again.

"I'll see you around Little Red!" May calls back.

"My name is Ruby!" Comes the reply, halfway between annoyed and embarrassed.

"I know!" Comes the sing-song reply before the sniper rounds the corner. Ruby huffs glaring at her sister as the blonde struggles to hold in her snickering.

_'Not attractive at all. She's going down hard.'_ Ruby thinks blushing darker as that thought calls up thoughts of other ways May could 'go down'. It's a very frustrated Ruby who's stomping her way back to her dorm.


	3. This Rounds on Me

Beta Read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~MZ~**

Day one of the competition May wakes up and shivers under the covers of her bed. Groaning weakly as she curls up, rubbing her arms. Her head throbbing softly as she reaches out to turn off the ringing of her Scroll alarm. The limb retreating back under her blankets, into the limited heat and blissful darkness.

Then some soon-to-be-dead idiot pulled her linen sanctuary away, exposing her to the harsh chill of the room.

"Oum, damn you Nolan! I will shoot you." The threat is immediate and hoarse from a throat that feels as if scoured by sand paper. While steel blue eyes open and glare at her partner who rolls his eyes in response, batting her hands out of the way before setting the back of his hand against the girl's forehead while the other meets his own.

"You've got a fever May. You've got another cold and you should take it easy." He comments getting out of her range as she draws her blankets up higher and shudders again still glaring at her partner as her hand reaches for the bottle next to her. She takes out a couple of small pills from an over the counter bottle and looking at her hovering partner pointedly.

He sighs and tosses her a bottle filled with thick green paste-like fluid. "Here you go, everything a body needs to give the immune system a boost. I put a little extra in it because I figured you were getting sick again, so enjoy that."

She grimaces but opens the cap of the bottle, popping the pills into her mouth and plugging her nose before chugging as much as the fluid as she can and trying not to gag. Plugging her nose helps with the flavor but does nothing for the conflicting textures. Chalky, slimy, thick and viscous. _'How can something be chalky and slimy?'_ But since she agreed to let him make the concoction for her she has gotten sick less often. Placebo Effect or not, she doesn't really care at this point.

"Finish it. Then you can ignore my advice and do what you want anyway." Nolan remarks watching her with his arms crossed until the drink is finished, tossing the bottle at his head letting him catch it.

May waits for him to finally go away before groaning and rubbing her temples. A low body temperature makes her a target for colds, especially when she lets her hair dry out without her hat on. Looking at her night stand she smiles at the picture in its frame. A little girl with dusky rose hair being hugged by an older woman, both of them grinning like fools.

"Morning mom, I'll try and call you later okay?" She comments before sitting up and hopping out of her bed, wincing at the weak feeling in her limbs as her body fights its latest battle.

_'Eh, I'll sleep after the match is over. Then Nolan will relax I hope.'_

She turns her shower up to near scalding temperature before stepping under the spray and relaxing her back against the wall letting the heat sink into her limbs with a small smile.

**~RR~**

"Calm down Ruby, what's got you so worked up?" Blake asks looking over the top of her book in curiosity. Her amber eyes shifting from the page in front of her to fall on the hyperactive team leader.

"I can't! Today's the first round and I'm going to show her up!" Ruby replies while clenching her hand into a fist in front of her in a needless display of determination. Which seems to cause no end of amusement in her sister grinning from her bunk like Cheshire cat… If the cat was blonde, busty, and muscle bound.

"Oh? Are you sure you want to dominate her so soon?" the blonde's eyebrows jumping lewdly, "Your victory won't look as impressive if she's all wrapped up in the early rounds." The brawler comments wrapping her words with insinuation that makes her sister blush brightly and sputter again. Yang's been doing this for days.

"The opinions of traitors are not to be taken into account." Ruby grumbles cutely, taking out Crescent Rose to look it over pointedly ignoring the giggling that comes from her sister.

"Aw don't be like that Rubes, I just made a new friend in the gym. She seemed nice enough to me, maybe you should give her a chance?" Yang comments dropping down from her bed and hugging her sister from behind making the smaller girl struggle to escape.

"Traitor? Are we missing something?" Blake asks pointing between herself and the heiress who seems determined to ignore the antics of her team. Bearing it with stoic silence.

Ruby gasps finally escaping Yang's clutches and holding the blonde away with both hands fully extended as she replies. "Yang has been hanging out with my nemesis!"

That gets a snort of amusement from the blonde, followed by a healthy chuckle. "Nemesis? Little sis you're taking this way too seriously." Shaking her head with amusement, "May is decent and we work out together in the mornings."

"May? The same May Zedong that Ruby threatened with murder?" Blake comments lifting her brow curiously. "That May?"

Something else they had made sure of was to make sure Ruby wasn't actually intending to try and kill someone after they returned from the festival grounds. Once they discovered she didn't meant it literally, of course the flood gates opened for her inevitable teasing.

"Blaaaaaaake!" Ruby whines, "You know I didn't mean it literally so don't encourage Yang! But... Yes, that May. She's fraternizing!" Ruby proclaims, boldly pointing at Yang, getting a laugh from the blonde who wipes at her eyes in response to the accusation.

"Me and May? Nah you got the wrong idea sis. She's just a friend," Yang seemingly ponders for a moment. "Not that she doesn't look good mind. I just know she's interested in someone else. We might joke and flirt but it's all harmless." Yang assures seriously, her eyes narrowing at her sister while her grin only grows.

"Oh? W-well who is she interested in?" Ruby questions trying not to sound too interested herself as she turns back to her weapon.

"Oh? Why do you want to know Rubes? I thought she was the enemy." Yang says before faking a dramatic gasp. "Ruby Rose, do you have a crush on your competition?" She ribs, grinning widely all the while.

Ruby blushes bright, red coloring her face in a dark shade as she whirls around to see not just her sister looking at her but also Blake from over her book. Even Weiss had turned in her seat to see the reaction. Her hands shoot up waving back and forth rapidly in an effort to physically dismiss the accusation.

"Wh-what?! No way, I don't have a crush on her she- and- yeah! I don't have a crush! I just think I should warn whoever she's interested in so they know what they're getting into with her." Ruby replies with a firm nod her eyes closed, missing Weiss' roll of her eyes and Blake's small smirk as she goes back to her book.

"Sure, sure. Makes perfect sense to me. Warn them who May is so they don't have a chance of getting in the way of you and her." Yang replies nodding along with her sister as if agreeing with her.

"Exactly! I- Hey!" Glaring at her sister, "I don't have a crush Yang!" Ruby shouts turning back to her weapon and huffing.

_'I'll show them. And her, Stupid Yang, stupid May.'_

**~MZ~**

"Did she bring extra ammunition? If she did she could build up quite the kill count out here today. I mean, it's not like May is the type of person that would ever shoot at people. But if she were..." Roy starts up and it's only the grace of having Nolan and Brawnz between them that stops a physical retort from the sniper.

"Roy, I swear. I have all kinds of patience. But that patience is cut in half when I'm sick. And while yes, medicine does help, it does not stop me from feeling some symptoms." She gives him a mock-sweet look, "And I will get my revenge if you start this up today." May replies, cutting this round of teasing off at the pass. Her hands tugging at her beanie as she ignores the cold shivers and weariness in her muscles, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets to warm them.

"Never any fun when you're sick." Stallion grumbles folding his hands behind his head as they walk towards the back of the fair grounds.

May ignores the grumbling and focuses instead on moving towards the booth to check in. Her team breaks off to observe while she's given a number and pointed to the prep location. She's number eight. She wonders if the set up slots are ordered by order of sign up or check in. She doesn't wonder long though.

When she gets to her place there are two setups for shooters to use. One for shooting from a prone position and another for those shooting from a knee. The platforms meant to neutralize the advantage bringing a bi-pod might have given. Clever.

She ignores the kneeling stand for the moment and moves to lie down on her mat after pulling her rifle out. She shoulders it and looks down the scope. She sights the targets down field with her safety on to avoid accidental discharge. Once she's finished she glances at the empty seventh slot while nine is an older gentleman with an old model that makes her blink. It's mostly wooden and by the polish cared for meticulously.

The man notices her looking and grins over at her his gray hair cut short and body built like a farmer. "Hey there little lady, huntress-in-training are ya?" He asks shifting to offer her a hand.

She takes it with a shake and gives a cheeky smile in return. "Yup, say there old timer. That's a relic you're shooting. Sure it shouldn't be in a museum?" She asks with a teasing lilt that draws a chuckle from the man and a rueful shake of the head.

"Kids these days, no respect for the classics."

"Oh I've got plenty of respect for them. But what will impress me is if that makes it through the competition without exploding." She teases again getting a laugh from the older man who grins once more. Before she can keep going however she hears a voice she's growing more and more familiar with.

"Seven... which is slot seven?" May perks up and rolls onto her back, hands slipping behind her head grinning widely at Ruby.

"Heya Little Red, ya looking for your mat? It's that one. I'm slot eight and since the old timer hasn't introduced himself yet I'm just going to call him Nine." She comments tilting her head to Ruby's slot and the older man in turn. Ignoring Ruby's adorable growl at the unwanted nickname.

The older man starts chuckling again, catching the way May perks up when talking to the younger girl. His head shaking as he considers this competition to be one of the more entertaining ones he's been in.

**~RR~**

Ruby sets up grumbling to herself as she looks over at May next to her, she blushes bright red all over again watching the confident sniper shifting on her hips making her derriere move in interesting ways.

She is certain May is doing it intentionally. Never mind that May has her hat on covering her left eye again and can't see in her direction. That habit of covering her left eye, it's odd enough that Ruby can't help but speak up. Curiosity fighting against her stubborn attempt to ignore the other girl and eventually winning out. "Okay, why do you wear your hat like that?"

"Huh?" May replies shifting to look at Ruby again. "Oh you mean how it covers the eye?" She clarifies getting her own answer when the scythe-wielder nods. "Well it's just a silly superstition my mother told me once when I signed up for hunter training. She said, 'May, Hunters see a lot more than just the Grimm. They see all manner of terrible things people do to each other. Always remember to keep one eyed closed to the evils of man.'" She replies with a shrug before smiling at the shorter girl and looking away again. Her arms folding on her mat to give her head something to rest against.

At least she's stop shifting around so the young team leader can focus on preparing herself and not the well-toned behind. Even if her thoughts aren't cooperating. She frowns, watching May shudder a bit next to her as if cold.

They stay like that until a whistle is blown drawing everyone's attention to a woman standing behind them.

"Alright snipers! Targets are numbered and down range, we have spotters for each of you. Today is easy. Land four out of five shots inside the target circles to move onto the next round. You hit someone else's target and you're immediately disqualified. You can fire at your own pace but only five shots. No more, no less. When the whistle is blown you will put your safety on and ready the kneeling platform. You will wait for my signal to begin firing again. Fire early and again, you're disqualified. On the whistle you may begin!"

Ruby shifts setting Crescent Rose on the platform and looking down the scope to wait for the signal. Her hand flipping off the safety and loading her first round. She watches as May lines herself up making small adjustments on her scope while Nine seems to be taking his time putting in ear plugs. Must not have aura to protect his ear drums. Which should be obvious. He's not a hunter, after all they aren't allowed in the competition, and he's too old to be a trainee like herself and May.

When the whistle blows Ruby pulls the trigger. Punching a hole just to the left and below the bulls eye. She then shifts her scope and does it again this round hitting to the right. She makes small corrections like this using the provided tracer rounds until her fifth shot slams dead center and she puts her safety on. She then looks at May's target and blinks at the tight grouping around the center.

During the kneeling portion, the round goes much the same, save the last shot from May. She shivers again and coughs lightly blinking before looking through her scope and firing, the round hitting just inside the top of her target. She clicks her tongue at that and flips on her safety.

Four contestants are dismissed out of fifteen. Round one complete.

Before Ruby can leave though she catches one look at May watching her lift her beanie to give her another wink that sends her blushing and growling again. Only made worse when she hears the delightful laughter of the taller girl as she walks away, a little too much sway to her delightful hips.

_'Not delightful! It's shrill and piercing and not at all pleasant! Or her butt! I'll beat her I swear!'_


	4. Pushing the boundaries

Beta Read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~MZ~**

May wakes up quickly. After two days of being stuck in her bed under threat of a trip to the academy infirmary, she's ready to move. Her Scroll forming a long list of messages sent back and forth between herself and Yang, including a few pictures of the brawler's sister and comments teasing the steel eyed sniper. All offers to visit May however were summarily waved off. The last thing May wanted was to get anyone else sick. While she might be tempted to make an exception to that rule for her team, she really doesn't want them getting her cold either. Roy would never stop whining.

But now she's gotten over it. And up she goes, pulling her sheets and bedding to be washed later before grabbing her clothing and darting for the bathroom. If she's quick enough maybe she can get away before Nolan gets back with another of his morning immune booster drinks. It makes her shudder. Still she doesn't have to feel bad if she's not around when he gets back. That thought in mind she dives into the shower and makes it out in record time.

With a grin on her face she opens the door leading back into the guest room... only for her smile to die a cold, screaming death in the face of her partner tapping his foot, looking unamused and holding the damned drink.

She glares at it before sighing in defeat and plugging her nose again. Dropping it back and giving him the cup, empty once more. She shudders again, the aftertaste is terrible. But at least she doesn't have to taste the rest of it this way. She's certain he wouldn't appreciate her trying to force her way past the flavor and the texture at the same time. Probably because she wouldn't be able to keep it down.

"You're feeling better and you've got color in your skin again. You don't look flushed either. Good. Its breakfast then classes." He commands before a grin crosses his lips. "Then you can start telling us about... What did you call her? Oh yeah, Little Red." His smile grows as his eyes narrow. She can already feel that he won't let it go as easily as she had their first encounter.

"Don't try to bull shit us May. We saw you at your competition. You might have been teasing her before signing up, but that was definitely flirting. Guess you really are over Nebula then huh?" He tacks on getting a wince from the sniper herself after the name is mentioned.

Nebula Violet. Leader of Team NDGO, and May Zedong's ex-girlfriend. Still a bit of a sore spot for May she's mostly gotten over the breakup. Not that the relationship had the best of starts either. May had a crush, one she certainly hadn't acted on for two reasons. A lack of experience, and the certainty that the violet haired team leader was undeniably straight.

She had a boyfriend after all, not that the detail managed to dissuade the snipers infatuation much to May's own chagrin.

But when the two had broken up. May saw a tearful Nebula alone. After some cheering up and listening to her crush declare she was giving up on men entirely. The naive sniper took her shot with a stolen kiss and a confession. May knew all about what people say about rebounds. She was warned after too. She didn't listen, she didn't care. She had her crush.

It was fun for a few months into their first year as trainees. But then it passed. Little things came up as Nebula pulled more and more away from the confident sniper. It frustrated her and lead to fights until finally Nebula came clean. May was a rebound, she's not really into girls. She argued it was a phase they would both get over. For Nebula it was, for May it wasn't.

They try to keep friendly. But it's strained and forced. The smiles awkward when required to be near each other and they both tend to simply avoid the other as if pretending the months together didn't exist. It's worked so far and it's gotten easier as time has passed.

The question now is, would it be wrong to mess with him for saying her name? After the breakup she was particularly sensitive to reminders about it, especially her ex's name. Now the feeling is more or less ambivalent. She had a crush, she got her shot, and it didn't work out. She cried, now she's moving on. Is she interested in Ruby romantically? Well, she certainly wouldn't say no if the opportunity presented itself.

On the problem at hand however. _'Ah, who am I trying to fool. Of course it would be wrong to mess with him. But that doesn't mean I won't anyway.'_ She concludes as her eyes narrow on her partner. Instead of snarling at him however, she smiles. A bright cheery smile that does not at all match the angle of her brows in any comfortable way.

He twitches, realizing that he just spoken of the Forbidden One and starts to back pedal, verbally and physically. Some amount of fear on his expression. At least until she starts laughing at him. Then he just grimaces and shakes his head.

"Hey, you earned that. I told you guys I was over it, but if you think I'm just going to let you tease me about Little Red. Well, you know me better than that Nolan. Tell you what, you lay off on that for now and I won't pretend to be upset around Brawnz and Roy about you mentioning my ex. Deal?" She offers grinning as she pulls her beanie into place. The morning exercise surrendered at the moment in favor of the training room this evening.

"You know, pretty soon that won't work on them. Especially when they are positive you aren't just teasing cloak girl. They already suspect." He replies shifting his arms behind his head as they walk.

"I know, but it buys time for me to figure out how much I really want to pursue her. Besides, I would love to see the look on their faces if I do start dating Little Red while they think I'm not finished pining after Neb." She replies. And a very small part of her is curious to see Nebula's reaction as well if she's being honest with herself.

**~RR~**

It's an aggravated Ruby that leaves her classes the same afternoon. Her hands tugging her hood down over her face as her eyes focus on her feet to watch the floor pass under her as she makes her way back to her dorm room.

She had bumped into Cardin earlier but used her Semblance to dart around him before he could really do anything about it. Very much not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. And in the classroom corridors it's unlikely he would try to do anything.

The source of her aggravation is none other than, one Miss Zedong. The Shade snipers' little smirks and winks. Her suggestive comments and teasing remarks, added to her curves and the way she intentionally moves at times, knowing Ruby is looking has truly driven the young girl to distraction.

_'The confusing mixed messages aren't helping either. One moment she's all flirty and sexy and the next she's teasing me for my height or the size of my weapon or my aim. I can't tell if she's serious or just joking around! Maybe I should just ask her?'_ The short girl thinks to herself with a little growl of irritation after entering her dorm room getting out her combat outfit.

_'If I'm being honest I know she's not as bad as I thought at first. Yang is friends with her after all and my sister is a decent judge of character. Better not tell her that.'_ Ruby admits to herself as she leaves the room having gotten there before the rest of her team, already heading towards her weapon locker.

She wasn't avoiding them really. Just wanted a little time in the training room alone against the simulators. Hard light projectors forming opponents both Man and Grimm of varying difficulty and quantity. In order to get to the next difficulty however, you have to clear the previous difficulty of your current setting.

Ruby looks at the room and sighs after opening the door hearing the sound of someone else having beaten her here. She'll just have to wait. Maybe they'll have an interesting weapon!

Her mood improved, she slips in and quietly shuts the door before moving up to the observation area. Her eyes moving down to the ring before widening in surprise. Of course it would be her.

She watches, failing to notice her open mouth as May swings her rifle like a club. The stock having an axe blade protruding now as it cuts through the light frames. Clearing the last opponent May calls out a pause and pants lightly. Her grey tank top clinging to her body and darkened by sweat. Her jacket and hat folded neatly alongside a towel and bottle of water, her hair tied back behind her head. She looks like she did coming out of the gym with Yang only now her track pants aren't rolled up. Her legs completely covered with her feet covered by simple flat shoes.

The sniper shifts, standing up straight again and heading for her towel. Her hand manually pulling the blade back into the stock by a tiny handle that folds back into the rifle after the blade is secured again. Odd, it seems May doesn't use a fully automated mecha-shift.

The silver eyed girl doesn't say anything as she watches May tilt her head back, sipping at her water. Setting the water back down, she moved back out to the center of the room. Her head tilting to crack her neck as she takes a stance pressing a button that causes the axe blade to shoot out again before she hefts the weapon. She calls out for the program to resume, her aura level displayed above. It's half depleted. Ruby wonders how long May has been using the room now.

An Ursa is formed first, flanked by four Beowolves. The hard light Grimm spreading out to try and surround her. The tactics shown indicate she has at least bested the first difficulty. Ruby watches the older girl take careful steps backwards her eyes sharp as they track her opponents.

Looking on, Ruby stared intently as the Ursa and Beowolf constructs closed in and tried to surround the sniper. May simply waited though as the Ursa charged from the front and took a swipe. May moved in and buried her axe into the constructs stomach as one of the Beowolves came from the sniper completely exposed side. She leapt into the air straight as a board to avoid the Beowolf.

Wide-eyed, Ruby watched as May somehow moved with a burst of speed tearing her axe around the Ursa's stomach, avoiding another strike from the Ursa and kicked a Beowolf in the face, staggering it. Axe torn form the Ursa, she takes the chance to decapitate one of the other Beowolves.

The large bear Grimm comes down after its failed swipe as she turns around. The Ursa is moving more carefully now as the remaining Beowolves charge. Ruby watches, her eyes narrowing trying to figure out what's going on as May removes a leg from the next Beowolf to get in her range. The second swiping as the sniper ducks, her axe turning in her hands to point upwards. She makes a short hop from her hunched position before suddenly shooting upwards her axe passing through the hard light and letting her spin for the moment in another impossible motion.

She made a mistake however. The Ursa closed the gap as she fought the Wolves and smacks her spinning form with a heavy back hand sending her across the training zone to hit a wall roughly. Costing her a solid chunk of her Aura. She groans for a moment and Ruby is certain she's looking at the end as the last Beowolf and Ursa move in on her form. The program will call stop when her aura hits the red for safety.

Ruby moves to get up in case May needs a hand standing after the match, only to blink as the sniper leaves the axe blade extended as she shoulders the rifle and fires blowing the wolf's head off as the Ursa reaches her. It rears up to stomp down on her before she goes from sitting with her back to the wall to sliding under it with barely a motion in between. Her hand dragging her to a stop against the floor as she turns around and leaps sinking her axe into the constructs head.

As the Ursa collapses she calls for a stop as she lays herself on the floor breathing hard. Her hands retracting the blade again before falling beside her.

_'Impossible. That must have been something to do with her Semblance. She couldn't have slid from a sitting position like that otherwise. And shooting forward like that while floating? Some kind of instant momentum shift? But no, she didn't have any momentum when she was sitting.'_

As Ruby puzzles over what she saw she doesn't notice May has gotten up and noticed her. Staring hard at the shorter girl. A flash of embarrassment crossing the snipers face before an easy grin replaces it. The sultry sway of her hips drags Ruby from her thoughts and lets her know she's been seen.

"Hello Little Red, hoping to see how a better shot fights up close?" May asks, the barrel of the rifle in the ground as she leans forward, her arms folded over the butt of the rifle. Her rear swinging behind her as sweat pools in her cleavage. Not seeming to notice the show she's made of the latter leaning forward as she is.

The joke makes Ruby twitch irritably while the movements draw a heavy blush. The effort it takes her to limit herself to drawing a calming breath only serves to visibly amuse May as it gives the taller girl evidence she got under the little leaders skin. Her twinkling eyes infuriating Ruby all over as May stands drawing her rifle across her shoulders making her chest bounce getting the blush to return full force.

The sniper moves to her stuff and takes one last sip from her bottle before tossing the half full container up to Ruby in the stands. Setting her rifle against the wall as she starts to towel herself off. Her back turned to the shorter girl as she brushes sweat from her chest, neck, stomach and back. Stretching her hands high above her head and tilting left and right as a small sound escapes Ruby. Eye's firmly planted on May's bottom as it swayed with the stretching.

It seems the sound wasn't muffled enough though. As May's head turns to fix her with a smirk, eyes narrowed. She then tosses her towel up to the thus far silent girl. Grabbing the rest of her things and walking out with a sultry sway.

"If you need pointers Little Red I'm in the guest rooms! Also, might want to wipe off the drool!" She adds, her derriere bouncing a bit with each overemphasized step.

"It's Ruby! And I wasn't drooling!" She shouts as the door closes behind the retreating sniper. Leaving Ruby to growl and sit with a huff.

_'I hate her.'_


	5. Everyone's a Critic

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~RR~**

Ruby Rose is not a quiet person. Socially awkward yes, but not quiet. It's actually her hyperactive nature and tendency to talk way too much that leads to people coming under the impression that she's better left avoided. Still her pool of friends after arriving at Beacon went from her sister to seven between her team and JNPR. Then eleven with the inclusion of CFVY. The sudden feeling of being included was new, but not unwelcome by any means. It was always a serious concern for the young team leader who had managed to get into Beacon academy two years early.

That said, with new friends she needs to make time for them too. So it's with a fidgety Rabbit Faunus, that Ruby is spending time with at the fairgrounds today. The second round of the competition due to start soon and with her complicated feelings towards one of her opponents the red girl is taking the opportunity to rant about May to someone who, unlike her own team, is much less likely to tease her for feelings she certainly doesn't have.

"... And she just doesn't stop teasing me! Always calling me short or making jokes about my aim or Crescent Rose. But then she'll call me cute or pretty or wink at me and it distracts me! It's not fair Velvet." She whines as they walk around the edge of the fair. Eye's open for anything that might draw their attention.

The velveteen copycat gives her an odd look. "And... You're sure you don't like her?" She asks sounding uncertain.

"Not you too Velvet! Everyone else at least waited until meeting her to start questioning it like that. I swear she's some kind of witch using spells on them. Maybe her Semblance lets her control people? Or a pheromone?" Ruby questions tapping her chin in thought completely ignoring the fact that she saw May using her real Semblance in the training room.

"Sorry Ruby, it's just… Well, you haven't stopped talking about her since we left the dorms." Velvet comments trying to rationalize with the little leader. "I mean, you don't hear me talking about Cardin constantly after he's made fun of me or tugged on my ears. And you said she's friendly with Yang? You know your sister would pummel her if she thought for a second May was being malicious." She adds hoping Ruby will drop the subject. Not knowing the girl herself, Velvet feels uncomfortable commenting about her or trying to form an opinion second hand. Unfortunately that hope is swiftly crushed.

Ruby seems taken aback by the first part, her mouth opening to refute it before her mind catches up and she closes it again with a frown and a frustrated little growl that just sounds adorable. Finally she seems to calm down and sighs. "I know, I've been telling myself that for a while but it's just so hard to believe when she's right there being so... Her!" She replies cutting herself off before she can start complimenting May's figure. Doesn't stop the blush though and it only takes Velvet poking her cheek with a tiny smile on her lips to tell Ruby that she's lost another one to May's side.

"I don't like her..." She grumbles darkly stomping her feet ineffectively as she walks.

"Of course not." Velvet responds with a placating tone the tiny smile growing into a small smirk.

"I mean yeah, okay, she's hot. I saw her coming out of the gym with Yang one morning and I had to turn towards Yang to stop looking at her. Someone that infuriating should not look that good." Ruby admits her blush growing a bit more.

"Yes, that would be vexing I suppose." Comes the reply from the rabbit girl, eyes glimmering with humor.

"And as if she didn't look good enough on her own, she keeps making these little movements that draw attention to her... areas. And her eyes! By Oum, Velvet they're like little balls of blue steel. She even makes this scary serious face when she's concentrating on a fight that still makes her look pretty." Ruby adds.

"Sounds like you've been watching her for a while to know all that." Velvet inserts wondering how it's possible that Ruby hasn't noticed herself how obvious she is being.

"Well yeah, no... Kind of? I mean it's hard not to look at her when she's around. And I watched her in the training room for a little while after class one day." Ruby replies failing to see what Velvet's driving at.

"And her team let you? I mean we're competing schools and the tournament is coming up soon. I imagine they would want to keep their skills secret. Coco doesn't let anyone watch us practicing." Velvet replies genuinely surprised.

"Well no, it was just her. And she stopped after a couple rounds when she spotted me watching her."

"Wait, wait." Velvet holds up a hand as her brow lifts. "So you're saying you were watching her by herself without letting her know you were there? That sounds a bit creepy Ruby."

"No! It's not like that. I wasn't hiding or anything I just walked in and watched. I didn't want to call out and interrupt her while she was focusing." The red girl defends waving her hands to shield herself from the insinuation.

"And she wasn't upset at all when she did notice you?" Velvet asks a bit curious despite herself.

"Not really, she just did the usual smiling teasing flirting thing and left. After tossing me her towel and water bottle." Ruby admits her eyes a bit distant for a moment as she recalls the moment. Velvet gives a small sound of thought before shrugging, not thinking it her place to comment really.

"Heya Little Red! Skipping out on the competition? Well not that I blame you going up against me still. While Nine is handsome enough, for an old guy I guess, he's not really my type. Who am I going to look at during set ups?" Comes another voice approaching them from the entrance. A casual and humorous smile on her face. A beanie covering her left eye with a rifle perched on her shoulder.

The little growl from her friend accompanied by her deep blush at the sight of the confidant sniper standing in front of them gave the rabbit girl all the information she needed to identify the newcomer.

**~MZ~**

_'I wonder who the pretty Faunus girl is. I think I've seen her before around the school. Well then again with those ears she is kind of hard to miss. I should let her know the competition is about to start so Little Red isn't disqualified?'_ She considers looking at the pair thoughtfully be for walking up and interrupting the conversation with a little grin. Eyes dancing with amusement as the short girl reacts to her teasing.

_'I love it when she's looking at me. Would be nice if she were smiling at me instead but I'll take what I can get.'_

May is pulled from her thoughts when the Faunus girl speaks first.

"You must be May Zedong." She states. It's not a question, the rabbit girl is certain of her statement as she looks over at the sniper.

"I take it she's been talking about me then. Aw, Little Red I didn't know you thought about me so much. Am I just constantly on your mind?" She asks lifting her beanie to give the short, dark haired girl the same salacious wink she gave at their first meeting, and has since repeated each time since. The sputtering blushing denial always serves as great amusement. And she wouldn't deny at all the joy she gets watching the younger girl get all worked up and adorable.

It was one of the two reasons she teased her so much. The other of course being a less than subtle way of flirting with the smaller girl.

Turning back to the taller and seemingly, equally amused girl, May extends the hand not holding her rifle to her shoulder after letting her beanie slip back down over her eye. Smiling as she shakes hands with the rabbit. "Well that is me. I'm sure she's told you I'm a terrible person by now, from what her sister tells me she's dead set on ruining my reputation."

"Oh it's not all bad. I'm Velvet Scarlatina by the way. And judging from your approach I'm sure not all of her complaints are undeserved." The now named Faunus replies, already relieved that the newest sniper doesn't seem the least bit taken aback by her heritage.

The cheeky grin in reply is all the evidence anyone would need to know some of Ruby's complaints are very much deserved. And the sniper doesn't seem the smallest bit regretful of her actions. More to the point though, the way those eyes continue to dart in Ruby's direction is all Velvet needs to understand why Yang hasn't tried to attack the spirited sniper. Leaving the Faunus to wonder just how it is Ruby herself hasn't yet noticed.

"Well, maybe not all of them. Still, question remains Little Red, are you forfeiting the competition? I ask because it's supposed to start in... Fifteen minutes." May inquires after checking her scroll for the time.

The shorter girls' eyes widen comically and her frame is replaced with falling petals that mark her trail towards the competition field. Leaving the other two laughing after a moments pause.

Velvet recovers first and shoots May a wry smile. "You like her don't you?" She asks not expecting the smile in response nor the unabashed nod.

"Yup, I've given up trying to pretend to people I don't. Especially after my partner worked it out that I'm not just teasing her for laughs." May replies and starting to walk, following the disintegrating trail of flower petals.

"Why not just tell her?" The Faunus inquires curiously. Unaware she's asking the same question Yang already had. Though she does get a slightly different response.

"A few reasons. She's adorable when she gets all flustered like that but it's not the only reason. My last relationship fell apart because I was pushing for something that wasn't really there. I don't mind telling her if she asks but I don't want to try and start something without knowing. For now I'll just enjoy what I can. Her attention is enough for the moment. Cowardly maybe, but I won't hide it or push. She's probably already figured me out and is just sparing my feelings at this point. She seems kind enough to do that." May adds with a shrug.

Velvet doesn't comment at this point. It's not really her business to get involved and what curiosity she had for the situation has been sated. Instead the rabbit girl moves the conversation in another direction. "So, Ruby mentioned you're from Shade, but what year are you?"

"She did huh? Well it's not really a secret. And I'm a second year, you?" May asks in return as they draw closer to the competition grounds. The sniper only pausing at the booth to grab her number. Still eight, it seems they just use the same numbers throughout regardless of who's eliminated.

"Same. I'm on team CFVY." Velvet replies furthering the conversation as they pull to a stop at the divider between the competitors and spectators.

"Team BRNZ, me and those three knuckle heads over there." She says pointing out her team mates waiting for her in the little stands with a fond smile on her face. Brawnz having gotten Roy in a head lock while Nolan stands next to them chuckling.

"They seem lively." Velvet comments.

"That's a very nice way of putting it Velvet. Anyway I need to set up." May replies getting a nod in return before jogging over and taking her spot between Ruby and Nine. He seems to like the name because he's still yet to give his real one.

"Heya old timer, miss us?" She asks the older gentleman as he looks over his gun with a meticulous eye. Getting a grin and a chuckle from him in reply.

"And why would I miss an irreverent whipper-snapper like you?" He counters getting a laugh in return from the huntress in training.

"Just making sure you still remember us. I hear memory's the first thing to go." She fires back with a cocky smile unzipping her jacket and taking it off along with her beanie before stretching with her arms over head. her body lifting onto the tips of her feet ignoring the little sound from the adorable younger girl behind her as if she can't hear it. Finishing the stretch she bends forward putting her hands on the mat under her before slowly lowering herself down. She would deny up and down having drawn her movements out to tease the girl next to her. She would be lying, but that's neither here nor there.

Once in her prone position she takes a moment lining her rifle up down range. Checking it while the announcer gives the same instructions as previously stated last round. The difference being that the targets are farther out now. Little flags planted in the ground along the way to give the shooters wind direction.

When the whistle blows May takes an extra moment before firing. Empty casings littering the ground around her as she pulls the trigger burying round after round in the bullseye. Before flipping on her safety on and waiting for Ruby to finish.

_'She must be really trying to focus. Maybe my comments on her aim got to her?'_ May wonders, musing as she takes a look down range with her scope and nodding to herself. The shorter girls grouping is tighter than it was in the previous round. Not as neat as May's but it shows she's putting in extra effort.

When Ruby finishes May makes a show of shifting to her knees. Her rear lifting as she drags her upper body back before lifting it from the mat. This time she does acknowledge the noise Ruby makes with another wink and ignores Nine's chuckling next to her as she sets up for the kneeling portion.

Ruby twitches but refuses to call May out on it. At this point it's a little game for May. How long can Ruby resist saying something about it? She's sure Ruby will eventually but at this point, the game is won if she can get the younger girl to acknowledge it verbally. Something Ruby seems to have noticed and refuses to do. The stubborn refusal to play along does nothing to diminish May's amusement when it comes to winding up the red themed girl.

The second round is finished up handedly by the three, all remaining in the competition. Five more are eliminated from the eleven going in leaving the total down to six heading into the third and final round.

May doesn't put on the jacket to cover her tank top after finishing instead tying it around her waist by the sleeves. It's a warmer day out than most and with the sun unobstructed in the sky above beating down on her she's comfortable enough without it. Doesn't hurt that she spots Ruby sneaking glances at her muscled frame.

With beanie in place she shoulders her rifle and heads out of the competition area to spot Velvet holding a camera with a little stitched heart on the front waiting for her. "Mind if I take a picture?"

With a shrug May strikes a little pose. Her right hand gripping the handle of her rifle pointing the barrel up into the sky as the left lifts her beanie to wink at the camera with a small smirk. Camera clicks and folds up getting a grateful smile from the Rabbit girl as she walks away with Ruby.

"You know, she doesn't seem so bad." Velvet comments to the much shorter team leader getting a groan of despair from her and leaving May to chuckle to herself watching them walk away.

_'Don't worry Little Red. If you don't ask before the end of the competition then I'll say something. Just let me enjoy the attention for now.'_


	6. Appreciating from a Distance

Beta Read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~MZ~**

For May, the days spent here at Beacon are relaxing. If one can be relaxing through hard training, occasionally interrupted by moments of fun and rest. Still, she's enjoyed her time thus far and honestly wonders if there is anything she can do to extend her time at the school.

It's an idle thought and not likely to happen really but, like many such idle fancies, it is momentarily interesting to ruminate on.

Being pulled from her thoughts by her workout partner May blinks and sets her eyes on Yang, only to get a chuckle from the brawler before she repeats her question.

"I asked if you're going to go stalk my little sister again." The busty bruiser asks with a smirking grin.

"I already told you Yang, I do not stalk your sister after our work outs. I simply enjoy taking a walk near the edge of the forest afterwards to make sure nothing cramps." May replies turning her eyes upwards and away from the blonde.

_'Yeah, she'll buy that.'_

She doesn't. Going by the deadpan look being given the older sniper. "Uh huh, and the fact that Ruby runs around the field between the woods and the academy every morning wearing a tank top and short shorts has nothing to do with your new habit I'm sure."

_'Dammit.'_

Coming clean now would be admitting defeat. So like a gambling addict down on her luck, May decides to double down instead of throwing in the towel. "Does she? I had no idea." Her eyes widening in feigned surprise trying to convey her supposed ignorance of that particular fact before narrowing at the blonde. "Yang are you accusing me of being some manner of lecher? I thought you knew me better than that." The sniper adds trying to now sound hurt.

Yang's heart must be a black void which swallows all, because she remains unmoved and unbothered by the display when she replies. "Is it really an accusation if you've already admitted to lusting after her?"

_'She's not falling for it, switch tactics!'_

May adopts an offended look next. Her head tilting just so, with eyes narrowed. She practiced after watching the heiress and it seems Yang picks up on it as she lets out a little snort. "I do not lust after Little Red and I'm offended by the insinuation. I merely appreciate her lovely visage."

Yang spots a small opening and latches on as they walk slowly towards the dorms. From there the two will separate again like they do most mornings. "So you admit that you go on your little 'walks' so you can ogle Rubes while having an excuse."

_'Double down May! Defeat is not an option you can still avoid giving her the win!'_

May keeps the false haughty look in place as she replies with a little sniff. "Did I say that? I believe I mentioned having no idea about her running habits. And if I were to do something as base and degenerate as 'ogling her'. Well I'm fairly certain she would be looking right back. And not at my eyes." The sniper replies letting a little sultry look cross her face. Grinning as Yang blanches a moment.

"Nope! Nope, nope, nopity, nope! I'm not listening anymore, I'm stopping the conversation right there. Ruby has good taste sure, but I see where this conversation is heading and it is somewhere very uncomfortable for her older sister. I really don't need to hear your opinion on my sister's assets. Just, go take your walk. I'm due for a shower and a little more sleep. See ya later." The blond replies giving a wave over her head as she turns into the dorms leaving a grinning May behind to continue on.

_'Victory tastes so sweet.'_

It's a smug little smile on Mays lips as she moves away from the building and towards her usual path, that just so happens to circle around the same field Ruby does her morning run. May catches the red-themed girls' profile as she's making her rounds. Her short frame lean and built for running, as her curves press tight to the fabric of her running outfit. Sweat glistening as it runs little trails across her skin.

Small wonder May never feels the need to put on her jacket during these walks. She's always left feeling warm enough.

Today is a free day. With missions coming soon the Academy slackens off to give students more time to focus and polish their skills. It also lets them get out and enjoy life a bit more just in case the worst should happen during their missions.

She won't have to worry about Ruby though. First years are barred from the dangerous missions to give them more time to garner experience in a more controlled and guided setting.

_'Isn't there a dance coming up too? I wonder if anyone has asked her yet.'_ The sniper ponders letting her eyes drift once more to the running figure. Her attention drawn and caught like an insect to a Venus fly trap. And judging by the girls scythe, twice as deadly.

May pauses about half way and hops up to grab a hanging tree limb. Using it to haul herself up into the tree for a view and maybe afterwards a nap. A lazy day to just relax sounds wonderful and after sending off a message to her team not to wait up for her she leans back to relax. Her jacket covering her upper body like a blanket.

**~RR~**

Ruby frowns, for days Blake had been withdrawn. Focusing her attention on researching everything. Constantly searching the Dustnet for any information on the Whitefang or Torchwick. The cheery team leader tried to draw her teammate out, but it felt like a wasted effort. At this point she considered it a win if she could get Blake to eat food. Though technically against the rules to eat in the library, a small basket with a few pieces of bread and some tuna or cooked salmon could be snuck in easily enough. And fish was always the right bribe to get Blake to take a break for a moment.

Yang assured them she would get her partner out of the rut if it got to serious and from the looks of things it's heading that way.

_'Why does this have to happen this year? I'm already out of my depth just being two years younger than everyone else. But add on being made a team leader, the festival, May, and now a big conspiracy too? I really don't need the pressure. Not like we can ignore what's right in front of us though. Well, we could. But it wouldn't solve anything.'_

Ruby wasn't looking where she was going. Her run was over hours ago and she just finished feeding Blake and between buildings on her way to the dorm when she bumped into a large, muscular, and very male chest. She just tried to zip around again like the last time but was surprised when this time a hand caught her cloak near the hood before she could make it too far. Clenching and lifting her into the air before turning her around to face Cardin Winchester.

"You know, this is the second time you've bumped into me and just walked away without so much as a sorry twerp. It's really rude. Now I decided to let it go the first time. But a second?" He asks, ignoring the kicks planting into his chest. Between Aura, training, and the position keeping her from building some real force, the hits are negligible.

"Let me go Cardin! I'm not afraid of you, jerk!" She replies not pausing her ineffective kicking. Her hands reaching up and grabbing his wrists and hands to try and pry his fingers from her cloak so she can get free without damaging the cloth. His grip is like a vice however as he starts walking away still carrying her.

"Let's go have a chat about how you can make it up to me for being so rude yeah? I can be a forgiving guy so it won't be too bad." The mace wielding bully says ignoring her struggling.

**~MZ~**

May wakes up slowly, her eyes a little bleary after her nap. When she pulls up her Scroll she blinks to clear her vision before her eyes shoot wide. Noon came and went. Comfy tree indeed, she will have to remember this spot. The branch sticking out to her side was just the right height for her to lean against so she wouldn't have to worry about falling while unconscious.

She straightens up and gives a little stretch her jacket falling to her lap as she looks out and spots a familiar red color across the field next to the wall.

_'Not heading to the fair grounds. Looks like they're standing still. Who's the tall one? Too broad in the shoulders to be Velvet.'_

May lifts her rifle to look across the field to see Ruby kicking her feet into the guy's chest as he holds her up. Her first guess is a teasing friend messing with her. After all, who could possibly want to bully the ever bubbly team leader? Not just her infectious happiness would prevent it either. She's surrounded by strong friends and her sister isn't anyone to trifle with.

With a little smirk the sniper watches for a minute until she spots something that makes her lips curl in an angry snarl. Ruby's not smiling or pouting with her usual indignance. She's glaring angrily, the short girl's eyes darting around occasionally as if looking for help.

That's all the motivation May needs. She ejects her magazine and digs out another filled with her paint rounds. The same used to punish her team mates when they've gone just a little too far.

She loads it in and loads the first one before looking through her scope again. She pauses watching the wind play over the grass so she can adjust her scope Grateful the big guy actually turned, putting his back to the older girl as she caressed the trigger on her rifle.

She draws in a deep breath and holds it before firing. She had tried to make the round spatter red and white paint. But the membrane separating the two colors ended up too thin causing them to mix after being fired. The result being a light pink color. In the end the result didn't upset her. Not then, and not now as she watches Mr. Bully's head rock forward, a large pink splatter blossoming against the back of his head to mix with his hair.

Ruby is dropped in the confusion and darts towards May after the sniper lifts her Jacket to signal her position. One eye still through her scope in case the first round didn't send enough of a message.

She watches him grip his head and look around towards her position watching his victim heading that way with his spare hand clenched at his side. His eyes narrow in anger but doesn't seem willing to push it any further at the moment because he turns and stalks away with heavy foot falls.

"Hello there Little Red. I hope you don't mind me stepping in, it looked like you had him right where you wanted him right?" May teases lightly hooking her arms behind her back and around her rifle letting her lean back over the weapon. Teasing and flirting. Just enough of both to get that sputtering she so enjoys.

"You're impossible May!" The once more blushing girl exclaims hiding her head under her hood. "Why do you tease me so much one minute then act so nice the next? It's really confusing!" She asks finally having had enough of the confusing treatment and wanting to hear the answer.

May stops then straightening up and noticing Ruby can't see her she leans down a bit and sets a hand on the smaller girls shoulder. There's a silence until Ruby lowers her hood again and looks questioningly up at the taller girl.

_'Well she asked. Moment of truth Zedong. Did she really not know?'_

"You really don't know? I thought I was being obvious. I like you, that's why. And if riling you up is the only way I can get you to respond to me then so be it. Having your attention on me is worth it." May replies, blue steel meeting molten silver as she locks eyes with the shorter girl.

There is a long stretch of silence between them as Ruby narrows her eyes staring deep into May's looking for any kind of deception. An act that makes May wonder if she did indeed push it a little further than she intended with her teasing. Failing to see the familiar glimmer of teasing amusement in May's eyes though Ruby blinks, taken aback for a moment at the honesty she sees staring back.

"O-oh... W-well... I mean... You don't have to tease me you know..." Ruby finally replies her cheeks getting closer to the color of her beloved cape and May can tell she's already considering tugging it up again to hide under. To prevent it May steps into Ruby's personal space, one hand trailing fingers slowly across Ruby's jaw line as she other settles on the nervous girl's waist. Bold, but isn't there a saying about those being the one's fortune favors? With the twisting in her gut May's hoping for all the fortune she can get.

"I don't? Why Little Red. Are you implying what I think you are?" May teases her face lowering ever closer to Ruby, causing the girl to blush brighter and stammer, only quieting when May closes the distance and gives her a quick peck on her lips. "Then I'll be seeing you tonight, meet me in front of your dorm building at seven?" She asks in a way that suggests she's not really asking before giving Ruby a familiar wink and walking away with a cocky sway. Already feeling the younger girls eyes following her every movement and stamping furiously on her own nerves before they can turn on her.

_'If she shows up she shows up. Either way I'll have an answer then. No point in working myself up over it now.'_ May tells herself pulling out her Scroll to let Yang know that she finally told her sister. The only reply being the words. 'About time!' Bold and in all caps.


	7. More Than Four Letters

Beta Read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~MZ~**

May looks between a pair of tops to wear for her coming date with consternation. Then at the jeans she has laid out and waiting and back at the shirts. She hadn't packed much in the way of 'good' clothing. Most of it being shorts and track pants for her workouts and tank tops. She hadn't exactly planned on getting involved with anyone while here after all.

She looks between the two and unable to decide she turns to the other humans in the room. Then she recalls who those humans are and has to weigh the pros and cons. Roy for all his numerous, hilarious failures in dating does actually put forth a good effort in fashion. Now if only she could get him to lose the dreadlocks and stop the cheesy one liners.

_'On that same thought I have no idea why Nolan and Brawnz aren't seeing anyone. Objectively they don't look bad at all. Maybe they just haven't had anyone catch their eye?'_ She ponders giving the two tops a stink eye before giving herself over to the inevitable and holding up both tops to her teammates.

The biggest downside to asking them is willingly giving them something to gossip about like old women and ammunition for her own inevitable suffering. Sometimes you just have to bite the bullet. Better she do it now than having Roy figure it out someplace public and make a scene. He would be the type to shout and point.

So with that she turns to her team holding up the two tops. "Guys, I have a date with Little Red. So far I have a pair of jeans and boots. Now which top?" She asks tearing the band aid off immediately. Only Nolan doesn't seem shocked by the news.

_'Good, that means he kept his mouth shut. He's a good partner.'_

Roy recovers first and hops to his feet. His mouth opening to point and shout. _'Exactly what I thought he would do when he found out. Glad I know him so well.'_

"I knew it! Brawnz I told you she had it bad for the shorty! I knew all of that couldn't just be flirting. The latter work outs. The little looks, the exaggerated steps. I called it!" He exclaims sounding inordinately pleased with himself.

It's the look she's getting from Brawnz that has her worried. Her team leader is not above tossing out little barbs the others will pick up on and run with. And if she lets him that's exactly what he'll do here.

"Brawnz please, not right now okay? I've only got a few hours to get ready and I actually would like a little help on this. Get me as much as you want when I get back but help?" She pleads and his eyes narrow as a wicked smirk crosses his lips. But he nods letting it go for the moment.

Nolan seems to be looking at the choices and back at her. Those being a long sleeved but flowing white shirt. The hem falling across her hips, designed to fit loose around her frame. The other being a dark red halter top that will cling to her body and expose her muscular stomach and emphasize her chest.

"If you go with the halter you should wear a jacket with it. We don't want you getting sick again." He comments as the others nods. It's Roy who then snaps his fingers before adding in his two cents.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing? If May looks cold and shivering she might get Ruby to let her under that cloak of hers. You know, for warmth." He comments and the others seem to consider it until May responds.

"Nah, if we try that while we're walking it will just look awkward with me trying to hunch down." May replies shaking her head to dispel the image and tossing the halter back onto her bed. "I'll go with the sleeves."

Grabbing her outfit she shuts the door to the bathroom and changes. The jeans hugging her lower body tightly as black boots run half way to her knees. The loose white shirt covering her upper body showing just a bit of skin above her cleavage. With a smile at herself in the mirror she tosses her previous clothes on the bed with the discarded top and presents herself to her team. This time, it's Brawnz who speaks up first.

"Ditch the hat."

She glares for a moment as he just shrugs and goes back to what he's doing on his Scroll. She looks at Nolan and Roy next and the two nod in agreement before she pulls it off with a pout before folding it and tucking it into her back pocket.

Dusky rose hair falling just past her shoulders until she ties it into a ponytail. The bangs not long enough to reach parted to one side. This finally gets a thumbs up from Nolan.

Feeling pleased she grabs her Scroll and wallet before heading out the door and towards her date. Hands already opening the latter to make sure she has lien inside and won't need to make the first stop a bank.

Feeling just the right amount of nervousness tempered by excitement she almost misses walking into someone before apologizing and spinning around. Not bothering to see who she almost hit.

The other person left looking after her for a moment with lingering eyes. Nebula Violet, team leader of NDGO.

**~RR~**

Ruby sighs wondering if it's not too late to turn around and hide under the covers of her bed. Let the events of the day be dealt with tomorrow or better yet, never. Never sounds good.

_'So she likes me and that's why she has been so insufferable? How does that make any kind of sense?! I mean I know she said it's because she wanted me to look at her but what is that really supposed to mean? I mean, I guess it worked but still... Ugh this is so frustrating!'_

Ruby groans, her hands gripping the sides of head and shaking it furiously which funnily enough, does not relieve the growing headache building behind her temples.

_'This had better not be some kind of joke.'_ She finishes before shaking her head. Using her secondary outfit, fondly dubbed 'Slayer' for her date. She's left Crescent Rose behind in her locker for now since she doesn't really need it in the city as the rocket locker can get her weapon to her rapidly should she need it for any reason.

_'Actually I don't think I've ever seen her without her rifle.'_ She ponders as she starts moving again towards the entrance of her dorm.

She gets to the entrance and looks at her Scroll, she's a little early and the sun is on its way to descending. She pauses looking up at the sky, painted in soft reds and oranges, colors of evening. "I wonder what we'll be doing. She never said." She wonders aloud jumping when she actually gets a response.

"Well, I actually hadn't thought that far ahead when I asked. It was kind of spontaneous. I hope you don't mind if we walk and talk. Not much of a date I know, sorry about that." May replies walking up. Ruby's mouth goes dry at the sight of her. Jeans that hug her legs tightly showing off her lower body and offset by the loose white top. It's a good outfit and the shorter girl twitches seeing it.

The amused smile that has so irritated her up to this point returns to the older girl as she cocks a hip, planting a fist on it. "I take it you like what you see Little Red?" May asks a hopeful note slipping into the question.

"You look really nice..." Ruby finally replies quietly after shaking her head before giving her date a little glare. "And I've already told you, my name is Ruby."

May blinks in surprise before tilting her head. "Does that nickname really bother you? It's more habit at this point but I can try and stop if you find it annoying." There's a note of worry in her voice now and her lip moves as if she's trying to keep from biting it.

The shorter girl lets out a long sigh before shaking her head. "Not really I guess. I mean, it did for a while because I thought you were saying it just to make fun of my height. But not really, the response is more automatic I guess." She replies before giving May a long look. "I reserve the right to change my mind about it at any time." Pointing a finger at her in warning, as if daring the taller girl to take advantage of Ruby's magnanimous gesture.

May offers her hands up in surrender looking relieved before the two turn and start heading off. "Do you mind if we make a detour? I forgot this morning I'm supposed to make a call home on the CCTS tonight. If it's a bother we can reschedule though." May adds quickly.

"I don't mind. But it's a bit late isn't it?" Ruby comments questioningly.

"Well here yeah. But Vacuo is a few hours behind Vale. My mother should be getting off work soon and she'll be waiting for my call." May replies easily before grinning at the shorter girl. "I hope I'm not going too fast here. We're not even together yet and I'm already introducing you to my mother."

The 'yet' hangs heavy in Ruby's mind for a moment. The knowledge that this date might lead to more after is a logical possibility, but it wasn't something Ruby had spent any time considering. That she might be walking next to her future girlfriend gives her something to think about. But she pushes it aside for later, letting her focus on the conversation at hand wanting to move the conversation forward.

"What about your dad, won't he be waiting with her?" She asks getting a small smile in response from the older girl. It's not her usual cocky grin or teasing one either. This one looks sad.

"Well, let's just say we all have reasons for wanting to become Huntsmen and Huntresses." May replies simply, putting that line of questioning off and leaving Ruby with the taste of boot leather in her mouth, wondering how she managed to keep walking while simultaneously putting her foot in her mouth.

"Hey, hey don't get so down. I just don't want to bring the mood down by talking about it. I know you know how it feels… Yang told me about your mom." May replies before wincing as she realizes the conversation is still depressing and putting a damper on the pairs' conversation, descending into awkward silence that seems to drag on without an end in sight.

Ruby shifts awkwardly, feeling worried about how they're going to move past the depressing mood when she spots May shifting the rifle slung on her shoulder. The question leaves her lips before she can even think it through. "So, what caliber does it use?" She's kicking herself mentally halfway through but can't stop herself in time. Her cheeks lighting up in a blush as May looks over at her bemused.

_'Nice job Ruby, way to immediately let your geek out the second things get a little awkward. Because everyone always wants to talk weapon specs with you. If everyone and always consists of no one and ever.'_

"You mean Myrtles Bloom? She shoots point four-oh-eights. What about that monster you use?" May asks chuckling lightly at the affronted look on Ruby's face.

"Crescent Rose is not a monster! She's a lady, and my sweetheart." Ruby argues back with that adorable indignant look on her face that only gets worse as May struggles to contain her humor. Then Ruby grins, looking smug as she actually answers the question. "And for your information she shoots fifty caliber high-impact rounds."

The short girl gives a mental cheer as May winces at that, only to break into a blush as the taller girl grips her upper arm squeezing and poking the muscle there with an appraising eye. "You're a lot stronger than you look." She says appreciatively, "I thought Yang was exaggerating when she mentioned you dragged a Nevermore up a cliff before decapitating it. But now I can kind of see it."

Ruby blush deepens, her hands moving to her hood putting it over her head to hide under it as she mumbles under her breath. "It's not like I did it alone, I had help." Apparently the wasn't quiet enough as May moves her hood back down to her shoulders walking backwards in front of the brightly blushing younger girl.

"I know. Still, it was your insane plan and it worked. And it's something only you could have done in that situation. It's very impressive. Be proud of it, head up high yeah?" The taller girl replies with a kind smile, chuckling again at the little nod she gets in reply as they head up the steps to the tower.

Fortunately Ruby has her blush under control by the time they make it to the communication desks and May places her call grabbing, an unused chair from the desk next to her for Ruby before shifting hers aside to let them both be in frame.

It rings a few times showing that it's connected and waiting for an answer. While waiting, May pulls out her beanie carefully placing it over her head to cover her left eye again. When the call is answered though Ruby blinks as an image of an older May looks back with a soft smile Ruby has only just seen from the older teen. Aside from the physical aspect however, there doesn't seem to be much else in resemblance the woman on the screen. She seems much more demure than the confident sniper.

_'Wow, she's pretty. Is May going to look like that when she's older?'_ Her speculation is interrupted by the woman speaking.

"Hello sweetie, it's good to see you. How's Vale and, oh! Who is this?" The lady looking back at them asks her eyes shifting from her daughter to the shorter Ruby.

"Heya mom. This is Ruby we had plans to hang out tonight but I forgot I was supposed to call you, so she agreed to come with me to the tower so I could make the call. Ruby, this is my mom." May says, introducing the two with a smile that blanches as a very familiar look comes across her mother's face. One Ruby has grown intimately familiar with having seen the teasing look that promised mischief on the face of the sniper herself.

"Oh my little May. Why didn't you tell me you got a new girlfriend? She looks a bit young though don't you think? Then again your father was six years older than me. Maybe it's in the genes? Oh it's so nice to see my little girl in love. I told you that other girl wasn't any good for you." She starts in, her grin looks innocent but her eyes tell it differently, twinkling with amusement as May groans sinking into her seat. A sight Ruby has yet to see occurring as the cocky sniper blushes darkly.

"She's not my girlfriend mom, and I'm not in love. At least not yet. And she's a huntress-in-training here at Beacon." May says getting a sigh from her mother.

"No one likes a cynic May." The mother chides. "I swear I don't know where you get that from." She replies, pouting before grinning and turning her attention to Ruby that kind smile. "So! You're Ruby hmm? It's a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of my daughter for me. She's really not so bad."

Ruby blinks for a moment before smiling back. "Okay Mrs. Zedong. It's nice to meet you too. It's nice to see where May gets it all from." The shorter girl comments.

"Gets what from? I don't know what you mean." She replies before shaking her head. "May, I have food in the oven so I can't stay. Next week same time okay? I'll want details!" She says before waving at the two and waiting for May to say her goodbyes before cutting the connection.

Silence falls on the two as they leave until Ruby breaks it with a question after the tower door closes behind them. "What did she mean when she called you a cynic?" She gets a sigh in response and May shakes her head before carefully taking off her beanie and folding it into her back pocket again.

"It's not that I'm really a cynic... Okay, let me explain. You know how some people talk about love at first sight?" May asks as they head for the transports to the city. The sun has set and night is coming in, the shattered moon basking the world in silvery light. It's this celestial body May looks towards waiting for Ruby to nod before continuing. "I think love at first sight is a stupid fantasy people delude themselves with. Do some people feel an instant attraction and have it work out by deepening it right away? Sure, but it's uncommon."

Ruby frowns but stays quiet waiting for May to finish before interjecting. _'It sure sounds cynical.'_

"I don't believe in love at first sight. But I do believe in love. It's very real and I think it makes the world a far more beautiful place. Unfortunately, it's been abused far too much." May continues seriously, her eyes flickering around her as she keeps moving. "I think love today is used far too often and frivolously to hold any true meaning any more. And it's the responsibility of everyone to hold that word back, not to be uttered until it is an absolute certainty and no other could possibly take its place. Otherwise it's just a four letter word for attraction. And that is such a tragedy, seeing something so beautiful reduced so much by over eager romantics who don't understand when they use a word with more weight than its short length would imply. You know?"

May smiles suddenly and takes a quick step before spinning around and grinning back at her date. It's a light smile, bright and infectious. Like something wonderful is just bound to happen and she just can't wait. "So Ruby, I don't love you. But I think I could, and I want to find out. So want to start this date and discover if we have a shot together?" She asks offering her hand to the shorter girl who is now blushing all over again.

Ruby nods and takes the hand and a small smile breaks over her face as they make their way onward. _'How could I say no when she says that while looking so beautiful?'_


	8. Taking the Shot

Beta Read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~MZ~**

Stepping from the bullhead, May takes in the sight of Vale at night. Letting out a small whistle at the sight of tall buildings and lights shining in the night to announce clubs, restaurants, and 24-hour convenience stores. There seems to be quite the night life available here in Vale. Not to say that Vacuo doesn't have nightlife, it's just lower key than here.

_'I guess they can build up since they don't have to worry about buildings sinking into the sand. And everything is so bright! Is it just this area trying to draw in business from students enjoying the evening?'_ May wonders letting her fingers widen to interlace with those of her date.

"So Little Red, want to head somewhere in particular or just wander and see where our feet lead us? I'm sure we have plenty we can talk about." May offers and is confused when she doesn't get a response. She turns and suddenly has to struggle to keep her amusement from her face as the shorter girl is blushing up a storm. If May wasn't all too familiar with having caused that particular expression she would be worried Ruby was falling ill with a high fever.

"Oh come on, I haven't even started flirting with you yet. How is it you're already this worked up? Or are your feet stuck? Need me to carry you Little Red?" She asks in a familiar teasing lilt. That gets a reaction.

"Sh-shut up! I've never been on a date before okay? Or held hands or-or any of this! How am I supposed to know what we should do?!" Ruby shouts huffing loudly and May sucks her lips into her mouth. Biting to hold them in place as her cheeks puff with the effort to keep herself from chuckling. She fails miserably. Her punishment being the heated glare from Ruby and a loss of the small hand she had in her grasp moments before.

The older girl regrets the loss immediately. "Look, Ruby. Just calm down. You don't need to do anything. We could sit on a bench right here and talk instead. It's a date and since I asked you out I want you to have a good time. If you don't then there's no point. So just relax yeah? If things go well we can do it again. If not then no hard feelings from me." May offers trying to get the younger girl to just relax a bit so they can move on.

It seems to work as Ruby gives a final huff and nods, putting her hand back into May's. "I think there's a park over that way?" Ruby says uncertainly as she points down a side street. Further down there are less lights on. With a shrug from May they head off.

The silence this time isn't awkward but it is a bit longer than is comfortable for two people trying to get to know each other. As both try to work out what to say first it's, surprising to no one, Ruby who starts by focusing back on her favorite topic: weapons.

"Sooooo, did you build her yourself?" Ruby asks only to explain further after getting a questioning look from May. "Your rifle. Did you build her? Me and Yang were at Signal before, and everyone there builds their own weapons. I helped Yang out on the more complicated parts but the idea for it and most of the work is her own."

_'Silence goes on too long and her icebreaker is once again weaponry. It's an odd hobby sure, but she's so adorable talking about it.'_

"Yes I built her. There were some stock models we could use instead but there was a stigma attached to using them. Kind of like. 'If you don't have the drive to put everything into making something to fight with you'll never make it as a Huntsmen.' So no one used them. Usually they were donated out to one of the villages every few years so it's not like the pre-fabs were out of date or anything." May answers easily. No one used the stock models for anything but getting a feel for what kind of weapon they might want to build for themselves.

"I've been wondering ever since I walked in on you in the training room, sorry for that by the way. Why doesn't your mecha-shift retract the blade? It would be quicker and safer than doing it manually like that." Ruby asks, the question had been burning at her for a while now and her curiosity finally has a chance to get sated.

The answer however leaves her a bit flat footed. "That's because it's not mecha-shift, its spring lock." May answers her expression brightening as she finds the park Ruby had directed them towards. The hand she holds in her own the only thing keeping Ruby from stopping to stare in shocked horror.

The park itself is filled with trees, a large map on display for visitors to read where the forks take them and May decides to head for the small pond in the center. Walking happily down the trail lit by Dust powered lanterns, hanging every so often to illuminate the way.

Finally Ruby seems to get her speech back. "Wh-what?! But why wouldn't you use Mecha-shift? It's far more reliable and durable. Won't your spring wear down after extensive use like that?" She questions, eyeing May's rifle, her horror turning to curiosity and May can tell she's already thinking of ways to 'fix' the perceived defect.

"Ruby, calm down a bit and let me explain. Spring lock is the best for me and if you humor me I'll explain why, but first an example. How many moving parts does Crescent Rose have?" May asks slowing her pace to keep the conversation at the focus.

"One hundred and thirty seven." Ruby shoots off right from memory. She doesn't even pause to think about it. The speed of her response makes May chuckle before smiling at the genuine interest on Ruby's face.

"Now I'm sure you maintain it really well, cleaned before and after every mission. But in Vacuo, missions are primarily out in the desert. A lot of that sand gets everywhere, and if it gets into the mechanisms it can cause gears to grind, and break all together. Something you definitely don't want to happen in combat. So most of us use spring lock or manual shifts. Only person I know who uses mechanized weaponry is Roy on my team and that's all internal to make his buzz saw chakrams spin." May explains leading the shorter girl to a bench next to the pond smiling at the beautiful sight of the moon shining over the water.

Ruby seems horrified at first thinking of what damage could be done to her Sweetheart in the desert, and already her mind is off pondering ways to avoid such an issue if she ever needs to go on a mission in Vacuo. She most certainly can understand the reluctance to use the more modern style of shifting weaponry with an obvious environmental concern like that.

"If you want we can stop by the school forge some time and I can show you how it all looks inside." May offers before blinking at the sudden intensity in Ruby's eyes as she shorter girl grins wide and nods.

_'Yes she certainly likes her weapons. Dangerously adorable.'_

**~RR~**

Ruby has to make a conscious effort to set aside thoughts of temporary plastic casings to protect her sweetheart from the elements to focus on their date and blinks when she notices where they've ended up. Her cheeks lighting up in a blush as she realizes that she hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings while talking.

_'And I defaulted to weapon geeking again. Gah, why do I have to be such a nerd? But she humored me about it too. Maybe she doesn't really mind?'_ Ruby wonders before her eyes move out to the water, following May's gaze.

"It's really pretty out here." Ruby comments getting a chuckle from the taller girl.

"Finally noticed huh?" May questions, chuckling more as Ruby's cheeks burn all over again with embarrassment with having her lack of spatial awareness pointed out so bluntly. "Hey, it's okay Little Red. You're passionate about weaponry. It's actually kind of endearing how you get all excited like that."

_'Even now she does it. I'm not even sure she knows she's doing it anymore. Tease then compliment. But, at least she doesn't really mind. That makes me feel a bit better.'_

Ruby blinks as a hand is waved in front of her face. "You alright Little Red?" She asks with clear concern as Ruby shakes away her thoughts.

"No it's okay I um- I was just caught up in my thoughts. So, tell me more about Shade? What is initiation like there?" Ruby asks curiously as she kicks her feet under the bench.

May accepts the conversation shift with a smile. "Well, applicants are air lifted to the Cracked Plateau. There's a legend that some massive Grimm shattered it once upon a time and made this huge maze of crevices. It's full of Grimm and dead ends. The legend is bunk though; the cracks don't follow any impact pattern. It's a common hazing ritual for later years to tell the newbies about the 'great monster' inside. It was a nightmare for snipers like me though. No clear lines of sight, tight corners and smooth walls to make climbing a no go." May continues with a broad smile gesticulating as she recalls the event for herself.

"That sounds difficult. What were you supposed to do in there?" Ruby asks.

"Oh that was easy. Everyone got a different entrance and you just had to make it through the maze on the other side. It wasn't so bad though. Previous years would leave marks sometimes to show the way if you knew how to read them. Most people just used them to make sure they weren't getting turned around." May replies her arms crossing as she leans back on the bench shivering for a moment as her back connects with the cool wood behind her.

"What about teams?" Ruby asks next, her expressive eyes letting May know she has the girls' complete attention, seemingly fascinated by the differences between the schools.

"Well most people grouped with the first bunch they came across. Rules going in said you couldn't group up with more than three others. Those that don't find a full team are usually shuffled around until they find one that works. Only takes about a week at most. Of course not all groups blend well but what can you really do? I lucked out with my team." May comments with a little grin.

"I found Nolan pretty early on. Lucky for us both really. He uses a super charged prod. It's great for stunning yeah, and prolonged exposure will cook a Grimm from the inside out. But it's weak in groups. So we got through with him stunning and me picking them off from behind him. A few close calls for us but we made it through. We came out alone in the end and ended up being grouped with Brawnz and Roy." May mentions turning away from the pond to look at Ruby while she talks.

"You and three guys huh? That must get awkward at times." Ruby comments blinking when May shrugs it off easily.

"It's easier than most would expect I think. They might seem like a bunch of idiot guys but they're really sweet underneath. We sat down the first night and laid the ground rules. My privacy is respected for the more 'girly issues' and I learned pretty soon after to just let most things go. It's not hard to ignore the occasional eyeful of man ass when it doesn't do anything for you one way or the other. Upshot is I'm pretty desensitized to the male body now." The taller sniper says before laughing at the look of distaste crossing Ruby's countenance. "Well, I guess you're not Bi then huh?"

Ruby blinks and shrugs in response. "I... guess not? I mean. I knew I liked girls but I've never thought about it you know? I have like, two male friends. Jaune and Ren and I didn't consider either of them that way. I don't really think about relationships much. Not enough time really to sit and consider it even. Between training, leading my team, playing catch-up being two years behind the other first years, and working on my hobby I've kept pretty busy."

"No one at your previous school?" May questions genuinely curious and frowning when Ruby shrinks back a bit.

"Well I had a few friends I guess. But I haven't heard from them since I let them know about my first night at Beacon. I get the feeling visiting now would just be awkward." Ruby mentions with a small frown.

"Well new school, new friends and you're already drawing them in from what I've seen, plus your sister. I don't think you'll have any trouble at all Little Red." May replies with a smile stretching for a moment with her hands over her head. The loose white shirt riding up to expose her toned stomach briefly.

_'God she has to know how distracting little things like that are. And those jeans are so tight and... Great my mind is in the gutter now.'_ Ruby's thoughts must have been broadcasted on her face because May gives her a knowing look and that damned flirty wink again. Much as Ruby tries to resist she blushes all over again.

"So what was your initiation like?" May asks, her hands slipping behind her head, the motion doing something interesting to her chest. It takes a mental effort to ignore the shifting orbs and answer the question.

"We were launched into the Emerald forest and told the first person we made eye contact with inside would be our partner for the next four years. Then we had to get a relic from the other side of the forest and bring it back. Whatever other pair got the same 'relic' as you and your partner were your other two teammates." Ruby explains getting a blank look in return.

"No, seriously?" May questions.

"Seriously. That's exactly how it worked." Ruby replies lifting her brow as May twitches.

"But, what happens if not everyone makes it to and from? Or if only one pair gets a particular relic? And the pairing system! What happens when two people just can't mix? Like, and I know it's getting better these days, but you can't have a bigot paired with a Faunus and just expect things to be okay for four years. And in second year when you start taking small unsupervised missions there's a lot of potential for something to go horribly wrong!" May comments with blatant disbelief. "No, there has to be some provision for changing out of a bad environment."

Ruby can only shrug. Everything seemed to work out well for all of the other teams she's seen so far. She can see where May is coming from though. She hadn't thought about that.

May leans forward and pushes herself to her feet. Knowingly, probably, putting her rear on display for the younger girl as she straightens up. "Well that's a weird system your Headmaster's got there. Want to look around a bit more or call it a night?" May asks turning to grin back at Ruby as she shoulders her rifle again. The moonlight behind her silhouetting the taller girl to strike quite a sight.

_'I swear she plans this. She's so beautiful.'_ Ruby thinks taking in the sight before pushing herself to respond verbally. "Let's look around a little more? I'm kind of hungry." Ruby replies standing up and she pauses only a moment before stepping closer and taking May's hand in hers again.

She blinks for a moment though when May doesn't grip her hand in return, instead letting her hand go. Her eyes tilt upward to question the avoidance only to give a small squeaking sound when the taller sniper wraps the arm around Ruby's waist and draws her into the taller girls' side.

"I hope you don't mind. It's a little colder out than I can usually deal with." May comments smiling down at her with the easy and convenient excuse. It also benefits from being completely honest. When Ruby doesn't pull away she's rewarded with that wide infectious smile from earlier and finds herself grinning back before leaning into May as they walk.

**~MZ~**

They wandered through the brightly lit streets passing stores and occasionally pausing to look at or comment on something or someone. At one point, May's eyes pick up on a girl some ways in front of them sliding her hand into the back jeans pocket of her boyfriend. A wicked gleam entering her steel blue orbs as she gently jostles her short companion to get Ruby's attention.

With a nod of her head she points out the pair to Ruby and the shorter girl takes a moment staring in confusion before she realizes what she's seeing and blushes again. "Well that's a pair that won't be sleeping as soon as they get to bed tonight." She comments idly before chuckling when she looks over to see Ruby has drawn her hood over her head again.

_'By Oum that is adorable. Is there anything she does that isn't cute? Well, there's the running. That's just plain hot.'_

That wicked gleam in her eyes is still there as she leans down a little to whisper to her date. "You know, there's nothing stopping you from doing the same." The strangled yelp from the shorter girl is all May needs to tell her the shorter girl had been imagining doing just that. Likely why she has her hood up to begin with. As if the cloth will hide her thoughts as well as her face.

The taller sniper can't help but laugh, getting a pout and a huff from her date. "I should have known going on a date wouldn't stop you from teasing me." Ruby says with a little sigh only for May to bump the little reaper with her hip.

"Who said I was just teasing you? I know you've looked before and I find it flattering. Don't let me pressure you though Ruby, You go as slow or fast as you are comfortable with. I just enjoy getting a reaction from you. You're cute when you blush and it tells me you consider me attractive, so it's a win - win for me." The taller sniper says her arm tightening around Ruby's waist to draw her date just a little closer, enjoying the warmth coming from her. Not that she needs it at the moment. With all the people, shops, and tall buildings around the temperature is far more comfortable than it was at the park.

Ruby doesn't say anything, but May can feel the arm around her slide a little lower and hesitating before returning to where it was before, getting a little smile from her.

_'It's fine. Still a bit early for that I guess. Maybe after we become a couple? If we become a couple? Well, a girl can hope.'_ May considers as they walk in a comfortable silence. Spotting a little noodle stand called 'A Simple Wok Noodle House' with an old man behind the counter.

"Want to grab something to eat there?" May asks pointing it out, getting Ruby to look up. It takes her a moment before she grins and nods her steps speeding up as she practically pulls May over to it. "I take it you like this spot then."

The young girl nods in response. "Yeah, it's got a great ramen bowl and I know the owner." She replies, smiling when May lifts her brow with an unasked question. "He also owns my favorite Dust shop. 'From Dust Till Dawn'. I always see him there so maybe the noodles are just a hobby of his?" She asks rhetorically. It's not as if May would have the answer.

When they order, the food smells wonderful and they both break from conversation to enjoy it for a while before May turns to face Ruby. "Okay. Now we both know Yang is going to give me some flak next time I see her in the weight room. Got any embarrassing stories I could use to throw her off if she gets too nosy?" May asks while waiting for Ruby to swallow.

"Well, I wasn't there for it of course and she would never own up to it. But when I got into my first Dust control class back at Signal, the teacher separated anyone with a fire based Semblance from the rest of the class whenever we were handling Red Dust. They were usually taught outdoors. I asked about it and the teacher said that a couple years before a student got frustrated in class and her Semblance activated, igniting the Dust and blowing a massive hole in the side of the school." Ruby says and May's eyes go wide at the implication.

"No way, she didn't." The taller sniper says in disbelief a grin growing on her lips.

"Well he never said the students' name. But I learned later that Yang got the nickname the 'Blonde Bombshell' her first year. That was before she started to really, ahhhh... Develop." Ruby adds bringing her hands to her chest and mimicking holding a pair of larger assets.

May has to set down her chop sticks as she laughs. Her head tilting back as tears of mirth fall from her eyes. She can see it. She can absolutely see it from her temperamental gym partner. Getting Yang worked up isn't exactly a difficult thing to do, and when she does, it's plain as day with her eyes shifting color. But the image of her getting all fired up and causing an explosion is too much to hold in.

When the laughs die down, May turns to Ruby with a smile. "Alright, let me give you a little ammo on some of my team mates." She says with a smile before starting in on a story involving Roy Stallion and a very effeminate boy called Clarence. Or as Roy had thought at first, Clarice.

**~RR~**

The little red reaper pauses in from of her dorm building with her date next to her. It's late. Their date lasted hours but it was all kinds of fun. The talking after they ate didn't hold much substance but it was fun and that was the goal. Still, once they separate here it will be over, so Ruby hesitated. The toe of her boot sliding in little circles on the pavement.

She looks up to see May waiting patiently for what she wants to say with that warm and honest smile Ruby had seen more and more of this evening. It was her favorite smile to see on the face of the flirtatious May. It made her blood pump harder under her skin, giving her pale flesh a warm flush of pink.

Screwing up her courage she wraps her arms around May's waist and lifts herself onto the tips of her toes, giving the taller sniper a peck on the lips. It's not really a kiss. Pecks don't count; it was simply a physical affirmation of the words that came next.

"I had a lot of fun tonight May. Thanks for taking me out." The short girl says getting a very pleased grin in return from May.

"Does that mean you want to do it again some time?" The taller sniper asks hopefully, her more defined frame reaching around Ruby's shoulder to hold her closely.

"Definitely. So um... does this mean we're dating then? Like we're, together?" Ruby asks uncertainly. For someone who's never been on a date before, all of this is new ground and potentially dangerous territory. Proceed with caution.

May lowers herself a little to look in her eyes. Those steel blue orbs causing a shiver to run up Ruby's spine. "Do you want it to?" The taller girl asks carefully.

Ruby can't respond. Not with words anyway. Only the meekest nodding of her head as that damned blush colors her face all over again. It was easier to control as the night went on but all of that tolerance for the older girl seems to have been wiped away at the moment, making Ruby wonder if there's any blood going anywhere else in her body.

The response is almost immediate as May draws her in and kisses her. A real kiss this time, Ruby's first kiss. It's soft and lingering, sending a shudder through Ruby, like her muscles didn't know how to react at all. Slowly their eyes flutter closed and they relax into each other before it's slowly, reluctantly, broken. It feels like it both lasted forever and was all too short for the girl in red.

It takes Ruby a moment to get her bearings afterwards and she blinks before looking up to May for confirmation. "So, um- was that a yes?"

That gets a laugh from May, leaving Ruby blushing a little from embarrassment as the taller girl wipes her eyes and grins down at her. "Yes Ruby. I would be delighted to be your girlfriend. Might want to call it a night though before your sister gets worried and starts looking for us in an effort to protect your innocence." She states giving Ruby a wink and another, shorter kiss before turning and walking away humming happily to herself as silver orbs follow the sway of May's hips.

_'My girlfriends' hips! I have a girlfriend! And it's May!'_ Ruby's mind starts turning over and reverberating the thought ad infinitum within her brain as she glides back to her dorm in a haze. She just can't stop smiling, and even the good natured ribbing from her sister isn't enough to break her smile.

Well it wasn't until Yang started to insinuate they did more than kiss and cuddle on their date. That got a blush and a sputtered denial that set her entire team off chuckling. Even Weiss the Ice Queen, much to Ruby's chagrin. Still, the night was marked in Ruby's mind as the best date she's ever had. That it was the only date was neither here nor there and entirely irrelevant.


	9. Sniping 101

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~MZ~**

May grunts softly in physical exertion. Droplets of sweat slipping down her tanned skin as her breath comes in harsh pants. Her muscles are pleasantly sore and twinging as she pushes to get just a little more out of them before relaxing with a happy little groan.

"You know, if I couldn't see you right in front of me I might be worried." A cheery voice states laced with humor as its owner moves into May's vision. Golden tresses framing her face. One brow cocked upwards in wry amusement.

"Worried about what?" The sniper asks, letting go of the pull-up bar to drop to the floor on shaky legs before turning to face Yang completely. Letting her body shift to the side in order to lean her heated skin against the cool wall under the bar.

"Those sounds! If I wasn't watching I could be forgiven for thinking you might be enjoying yourself over here." The brawler replies with her usual humor evident in her face.

There was a tension between them that hadn't been there the previous day. The only difference being that then May hadn't been the girlfriend of Yang's younger sister. The tension was there every time Yang looked at her like she's about to say something, only to stop herself.

The sniper finds it maddening.

"Yang. Seriously, just say whatever it is you want to say." May finally pushes, trying to get her work out partner to speak up before things get too awkward. She moves to her stuff grabbing her water and drinking slowly while she waits for Yang to finally speak up.

"What? I don't know what you mean." Yang hedges giving a small wince when May makes eye contact with a look that says, quite clearly, that she is not the least bit convinced. With one last big sigh the busty brawler shrugs off her hesitation and looks at May. "It's just, she's my little sister you know? And you're my friend. It's a little awkward really. Do I give you the big sister speech or just shrug the whole thing off knowing she's in good hands? I know I was messing with you about going after her and really I was happy for both of you last night when you told me about it. But seeing you this morning all I can think about is that I should be threatening you or something because Ruby doesn't need to get hurt. She already has issues dealing with new people and I don't want to see her get worse after having her heart broken."

Here May opens her mouth to say something. "You know I—"

She's ignored as the blonde keeps going. "I also know you wouldn't do that. You're a decent person and if you had to break it off it would be for a good reason. I still feel the need to protect her. It's hard to step back and let someone get close enough to really get her."

May waits a moment to make sure Yang is finished this time before speaking up. "So what your saying is. We're friends and you trust me, you're just not sure you're ready to trust me with your little sister?" She asks waiting for the nod before shrugging herself. "Well that's a bit better than I was expecting when I started this conversation. The answer is simple. Don't trust me with her yet, let me earn it like anyone else would have to. I hold no illusions that a messy break up between me and Ruby would end with me and you still being friends. I'm not even sure if me and her will work out but I want to at least try."

Yang chuckles shaking her head a little at the way May addresses the issue. Still she feels better knowing she doesn't have to pull punches if she thinks something is wrong. The snipers words get a small snort from her though. "Yeah, Ruby mentioned that last night when we were grilling her for details. You and your little aversion to the L word."

"It's not an aversion, I have no problem with love. I just won't use it unless it's completely accurate. When infatuation is no longer good enough I'll consider looking at using it instead." May says standing up, her towel over her shoulder.

"Whatever you say May, going to eye up my sister again?" Yang asks as her friend walks for the exit. She sounds like she's become more comfortable after their talk and the words reinforce it. Not entirely sure yet, but getting there for certain.

"Nope! I'm going to eye up my girlfriend and maybe make a few lewd comments so she'll blush." May replies winking over her shoulder as she tries not to speed up and hide just how eager she is to meet Ruby. A pointless exercise if the laughing coming from behind her is any indication, but one she carries on with regardless.

**~RR~**

Ruby turns the corner in the field, her eyes locked forward as her legs push her onwards, taking long strides to the next corner. It's here she notices something that makes her stumble and almost fall over. For ahead of her, sitting next to her things is the familiar frame of her girlfriend. She hadn't thought she would see her until later in the day for the last round of the competition. Yet there she is sitting happily next to Ruby's things, those steel blue eyes locked on the short runner, watching as Ruby gets her feet under her before breaking into a sprint.

_'She's visiting me after her workout. The clothes say as much.'_ Ruby blushes then as she realizes how much she enjoys looking at the well-toned musculature of her new girlfriend. Her first response being one of habit immediately denying her interest until the next thought derails her internal denials completely. _'She's my girlfriend now, I'm allowed to look and enjoy right? I wonder if I can convince her to start wearing shorts when working out like me and Yang instead of those track pants.'_

Ruby is pulled from her thoughts when she gets to the bench her things are sitting on next to her girlfriend, looking at her body without the slightest bit of shame. The attention isn't something Ruby is used to and blushes darkly, her eyes drawn to May's more noticeable assets. She misses the knowing smirk crossing May's lips until she speaks up.

"Now what thought may I inquire, could have possibly put such a lecherous look on your face as you ran over here Little Red?" May asks leaning back on the bench, a happy little self-satisfied grin crossing her lips as she basks in Ruby's attention. The little motion reminding Ruby of when May told her that all the little things she did was because she just wanted the younger girl to look at her.

It's that thought that drives a rod of solid determination through Ruby's spine as she straightens up and walks closer, hesitating only a moment before sitting herself down in May's lap. The older girl looks at her in surprise at the bold move until Ruby leans in and gives her a little kiss the lips. Surprise turns slowly to affection and May wraps Ruby in her arms, drawing her closer.

_'This feels nice...'_ Ruby thinks letting her eyes close a bit, enjoying the closeness for a moment before May's voice pierces her moment of reverie.

"You know, I like this a lot. It's a great way to derail a conversation for certain. But I still want to know what you were thinking about Ruby." The older girl whispers into Ruby's ear making the smaller girl shudder and pout. Her voice coming out as an unintelligible mutter looking away from May as she pulls away a little bit. "I'm sorry Little Red, I don't speak mumble."

That gets her a pouting glare from Ruby that doesn't seem to faze May in the slightest. Next, Ruby tries to ignore the girl whose lap she's relaxing in. This she is more successful in until May starts to poke her hips. At first Ruby doesn't mind it, little touches and brushes.

_'What is she doing?'_ Ruby wonders to herself until it becomes quite clear as the teasing touches and pokes become little strokes and the fingers find more ticklish places drawing small giggles from Ruby. A sudden, horrible thought occurs to Ruby and she pulls away a bit, her fear is evident on her face and confirmed when May is grinning back in triumph. The taller girls' fingers become more insistent as they attack the spots making Ruby laugh helplessly as she frantically tries to pull away from May's lap.

"Nooooo! P-please, hehehehe, May st-stop!" Ruby begs when her strength is sapped too much for her to get away. Her wriggling not helping her escape May's clutches at all as she giggles.

"Tell me what I want to know. We have ways of making you talk!" The sniper replies with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"O-okay! Haha, j-just stop and let me breathe!" Ruby begs, and her girlfriend relents. Her arms locking around Ruby's waist so she can't run away, causing the younger girl to huff. She had been planning to use her Semblance to do just that.

When she takes a moment too long, May gives her a warning poke before Ruby bats at the hand. "Okay! Jeez, I was just thinking about how nice you would look in shorts instead of your track pants." Ruby says blushing brightly, avoiding the blinking surprise on May's face. The look bleeds away into understanding, and then into that wicked little smile that makes something inside Ruby flip over.

"Mmm you know I could, but Nolan would probably yell at me. Honestly, I have issues with low body temperature. So while back home it's not really an issue since it's a desert and hot all the time, except at night. But here I get cold really easily and I can get sick. It's already happened twice since we got here." May explains and Ruby turns and looks her over before lifting her brow.

"Then why are you wearing a tank top now?" Ruby asks, not that she's really complaining, getting to look at her girlfriends upper body with only that and what looks like a sports bra for covering.

"Well when I work out I have no problem warming up. And I would wrap myself in my towel but…" That gleam appearing in her eyes again, "I have a little heater in my lap so I don't really need it right now." May explains.

Ruby let's out a 'Hmm' before deciding to change to topic. "Do you have your dress for the dance?" She asks, and May chuckles in response before following through with the topic change.

"Actually no, but I have a suit." May replies with a little grin.

"Why a suit?" Ruby asks genuinely curious.

"Well, there are a few reasons. One, they cover my legs and keep them warm. Two, I haven't been asked by anyone I would go with so if I'm going stag I might as well dress the part. And three, my hat looks less out of place in a suit than it does in a dress… and I'm sure my mother will want pictures of the night." May counts off on her fingers as Ruby thinks, before the second reason penetrates and she blushes, kicking her legs a little as she turns to look at May.

"Well, I know it would be bad to just assume you'll go with me because we're dating and with it being this weekend and everything but do you want to go to the dance with me?" Ruby asks, nervous despite knowing that it's unlikely May will turn her down, especially after admitting she doesn't have a date.

Her girlfriend makes a show of thinking it over before smirking. "Do I get to wear my suit?" She asks and Ruby sees an opening, diving for it.

"You can wear your suit only if I don't have to wear heels." Ruby says hoping and praying May agrees. When she does Ruby gives a little cheer, hugging May tightly.

_'Eat that Weiss. No stupid lady stilts for this Huntress-in-training.'_

"Hope you don't mind if I do though." May adds and Ruby shakes her head not minding in the slightest. She takes a moment to lean into May again, enjoying their proximity before hopping off and taking a sip of her water.

"I've got to wake up my team and Yang. I'll see you later?" Ruby asks getting a smile in return.

"I hope so, we have a competition to finish remember?" May offers before standing up. Wrapping her towel over her shoulders before the two share a kiss and separate. Ruby watches her for a moment before giving a little sigh and gathering her things before heading for her dorm.

**~MZ~**

May approaches her stall and perches on it across from Nine with her back to Ruby's empty area, a little grin on her face. Her hands busying themselves with her rifle as she looks around the stalls, all are numbered and in order. Contestants numbered one, four, seven, eight, nine, and eleven are all that are left in this final elimination round. May curses herself having gotten distracted before now just comparing herself to Ruby leaving her unaware of the skill level of the other competitors.

She's not too worried though, her and Ruby are the only Hunters-in-training among the contestants currently, and when full Hunters are barred more often than not it's the trainees who sweep these competitions. Looking around at some of the other three though she realizes that they don't look like civilians either. Too old to be trainees. May starts to wonder if some Hunters decided to sneak in before she realizes who these three must be.

_'Atlesian soldiers. Well, that makes the only civilian Nine, impressive certainly.'_ She ponders until the man himself speaks up.

"That's the problem with kids today, heads constantly in the clouds." He says his rifle placed on his stand as he leans on the low wall separating the two of them, grinning at May.

"Sorry gramps what was that? Might want to put your dentures in before you talk. Otherwise all anyone hears is your gums smacking." May counters, getting a round of guffaws from the older man.

"These teeth are all natural. At my age that's a damn fine accomplishment. Kids today don't know how good you got it, city kids especially." He comments and May opens her mouth to comment back when her favorite voice pipes up from the side.

"Heya Nine, Hi May. You two ready to start?" Ruby asks leaning opposite Nine her head near to May's lap with her shorter height. May grins and hops off the edge of the barrier before turning around and giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips making her blush at the blatant and public display of affection. It doesn't help when Nine starts chuckling.

"And what is so funny to you old timer?" May asks turning around.

"You two that's what. Finally got around to tellin' her huh? Good for you, only took forever. Honestly I was tired just watching you two dance around each other. Back in my day you liked someone you just said so. None of this skirting around the subject for days on end, winding each other up." Nine comments before checking the time and slowly lowering himself to the prone position his body disappearing into his stall. The walls between them are new. Maybe someone noticed how much of a distraction May was on Ruby? Pity she won't be able to keep doing so.

"Oh I'm sure. Did getting to your girlfriends home involved a thirty mile walk, uphill both ways, in the snow, without shoes?" May fires back getting a gruff and yet highly amused 'Damn right!' in return leaving the two girls giggling.

Facing each other one last time May smirks at Ruby. "Ready to lose Little Red?" She asks, her eyes widening for a moment in open challenge.

And bait taken, challenge accepted. Ruby's eyes narrow before she responds. "Me and Crescent Rose are going to embarrass you and that peashooter."

May would be willing and happy to take a lot from Ruby lying down. Mostly in a very sensual way. This is not one of those things. Hunters who make their own weapons have a tendency to bond with the tools of their trade and May is no exception. "Hey, point four-oh-eight is a very respectable caliber. You don't get to crack jokes just because you're shooting tank shells. Still, I can't just let that go, how about this. We make a little wager. Whoever wins the competition can ask the other to perform one task, within reason, that the other can't back out of." May says with a grin on her lips.

Ruby narrows her eyes in suspicion at her girlfriend's not so innocent grin as her mind turns over the possibilities. "What qualifies as within reason?" Ruby asks and May nods before answering the honestly, very fair question.

"We can't force the other to do something outside of their comfort zone. Like I won't make you face something that you're obviously afraid of or not ready to do. I'm perfectly content to let this relationship develop at your pace, so I won't pressure you there." What May doesn't say is that she finds it perfectly reasonable to put Ruby in a sexy little number. The girl does look good in her skirts after all.

"That said there's nothing saying you can't hold onto your prize until you are ready to be a little more adventurous." May adds with a wink and grins as Ruby's face lights up like her academy's' namesake. She would continue, but a familiar whistle rings out signaling the last round is about to start.

Before the whistle goes off again however she hears Ruby call back 'You're on!' A smirk on her lips.

Unlike the previous rounds, after the first two parts they continue on. The shot counts decreasing as the targets move further and further back. As they get down to contestants only being allowed a single shot there are only three left. The soldiers dropping out one by one.

_'Go old timer, nice job hanging in there.'_ May thinks before her mind starts toying with the things she might get Ruby to do or where. From there it's a short jump to more lewd activities they are not yet ready for, but the sniper finds just thinking about them a harmless exercise. Taking aim down field she glances over the top of her scope seeing the targets as little dots in the distance. May makes little adjustments, her mind still flittering with thoughts of a short girl in naught but a bright red cloak when she pulls the trigger hearing two others ring out right after and the whistle.

"We've got a winner folks! Rifles down as the targets are brought forward!" The announcer says as a pair of helpers haul out a small podium and a short trophy topped with a large cross hair. As the targets are brought closer May notes how confident Ruby looks, but looking at Nine just gets her grin from the older man, which she returns with a smile knowing she hit the center ring.

May turns to watch the targets coming closer carried by runners. Who line up behind the podium before the announcer turns to the crowd and speaks up. "In third place hitting the ring around the bulls-eye. Ruby Rose!" May starts cheering internally as she already starts going through what she could ask for as her prize. She nearly doesn't notice the announcer speaking again. "Second place, hitting right on the bulls-eye ring. May Zedong!"

May's mental cheering dies a sudden agonizing death, leaving only surprise in its wake as she claps, her gaze turns to Nine. The old guy wearing an unabashed shit eating grin on his face as he waves at May with his old rifle before heading up to the little podium to shake the announcers hand and receive his trophy. "And in first place with a shot dead center. Roderick Teller!"

The old guy leans over and speaks into the announcer's mic. "Nine is fine." He says getting a little chuckle from May when he winks in her direction before holding up the trophy to a loud round of applause. This time May joins in with more enthusiasm as the shock wears off, a wry grin on her lips.

"Hey May, does this mean neither of us wins?" Ruby asks curiously and May blinks remembering their bet once more.

_'Damn. Oh well, maybe next time.'_


	10. Going off-script

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~MZ~**

May watches carefully as the 'Invincible Girl' takes on an entire team solo. The first year trainee displaying superb skill and ability May's not certain anyone in her team would be able to match one on one. A three phase weapon and a shield she isn't shy about throwing around as a weapon as well. Combined with her natural agility and skill, handling those armaments makes for a very dangerous opponent indeed. The best they can hope for is to pin her down long enough for the rest of the team to handle her friends.

May gets the scary thought it might be her going toe to toe with the Amazon and she does not relish the thought at all. Her Semblance might give her a chance but still, it's not something she's eager to put to the test.

_'Who thinks to make a spear, that's also a sword, and a rifle? Seriously with that shield it's really overkill. And the change is so seamless between them. Did she just use the rifle barrel to shoot off the spear?! How does she keep angling all of this to make her weapons come back to her?'_ May thinks while watching the fight continue. The lights are dimmed around the edges of the arena to help Pyrrha focus on the enemies around her.

No, May very much does not relish the thought of facing off against Pyrrha Nikos. If at all possible she would prefer to keep any match against her until the later rounds.

_'Maybe Roy would be the better choice? Those buzz saws could be great up close, or thrown might give him an edge if we keep the fact he can toss them quiet.'_ May tugs on her hat in frustration setting the thoughts aside for the moment as she watches the boy with twin daggers charge her like a bull only to jump and double kick off her shield.

Brawnz is the leader of the team and in a fight they defer to him completely. But outside of it, he's more than willing to listen to his team gathering data and forming plans. It's a team effort and May likes feeling her input matters even if it's not used in the end.

May watches the match carefully, her hands fingering the switch for her axe blade. She can't help the smile that creeps onto her lips through watching the four time Mistral tournament champion tear apart the same jerk who grabbed Ruby the other day. He did a decent job getting the paint out of his hair too. She still winces seeing him drop into the ground.

_'Thank Oum for Aura. That still looked painful, might have a few busted ribs even with it.'_ She thinks, clapping politely her eyes finding her girlfriend on the other side of the room practically vibrating in her seat with eagerness to jump down and join the fight. How anyone could sleep through the match with the short excitable girl so close is beyond May but Blake seems to be well on her way until her name is called. Then a boy with silver hair announces he would like to fight.

_'Nice of him to volunteer in her place, she doesn't look so great right now.'_ May ponders before grimacing as the guy with silver hair points to the opponent he wants. ' _Okay, maybe not such a nice guy. It's obvious Nikos is talented but who picks a fight with someone who's probably still a bit tired from fighting off an entire team solo?'_

More surprising to the sniper is when Pyrrha accepts. ' _Well that just seems cocky. She should have just let Professor Goodwitch select a new opponent.'_ May's eye narrows as she watches the fight begin the two going back and forth. _'Hmmm, his kicking weapons look a lot like how Yang described Ember Celica. Similar idea different limbs. Watching them fight would be entertaining at least.'_

Nevertheless, May watches closely, her eye narrowing as she watches the fight happen. Then ending with the guy, now named Mercury according to the banner, throwing in the towel after a fairly short spar. _'What is it with people jump kicking her shield and flipping off it? They're lucky she doesn't put some dust rounds in them before they hit the ground again. Still, while he's not wrong he actually had a decent chance at beating her considering she barely had time to breathe between the matches. He must have noticed something and wanted to confirm it. Damn, what did he see?'_

May spends the rest of the time pondering over this while the professor announces a reminder about the dance and the mission assignments after for the first years. Second and third years are encouraged to take missions any time there's an experienced Hunter willing to take a group along and fourth years to take missions on their own but still in groups. Solo missions are forbidden to trainees without special permission from a student's Headmaster on a case by case basis.

_'The boys have been chomping at the bit lately; maybe I should suggest we have a look at what missions are available here?'_ May considers before shaking her head and looking around, spotting her girlfriend with her team heading to what is likely another class. She frowns as she watches the blonde Monkey Faunus approach and chat up Blake only to get shot down and from the looks of it. Rather roughly.

_'Ouch, I feel for the guy but, not my place to get involved in that.'_ She winces as his shoulders slump and he turns away. May is about to do the same when there's a flurry of rose petals in front of her and she smiles. "Hello Little Red."

Ruby glances back over her at her team a minute before coming to a decision. "Hey May, I wanna talk some later but for now I've gotta go stop by the dorms, tonight though? I kinda want to do the whole official introduction to my team if that's alright." The excitable raven haired girl says getting a short hug from the taller sniper before shooting back off towards her team so they can pursue their surly team mate.

_'Well, that happened. And now I'm going to be increasingly nervous the rest of the day. Fantastic. Well, how bad can it be? I already get along with her sister the rest of them will be fine.'_ May thinks before a thought occurs to her and she starts chuckling to herself.

_'And I'm only just noticing that I'm two for two dating first year Huntress-in-training who just so happen to also be leaders of all female teams. Some might think there's a trend forming.'_

**~MZ~**

That evening, May heads towards the dorms, wearing her usual jacket and scarf. The scarf was Nolan's demand, followed by an order from her team leader. Apparently in her efforts to look more appealing to her girlfriend she was putting herself too much at risk for their liking, and now that the competition is finished they're putting their foot down. When out at night, the jacket is on. The scarf just keeps her neck warm, and it matches her hat so it's a win-win.

She was just getting up to the floor Ruby's team resides in when she almost runs into Blake. The sniper grins and lifts her hand to give a small wave. "Hi, you must be Blake, I'm... May... huh?" She trails off as the Faunus girl just walks quickly around her. A frown crossing Mays face before she shrugs and turns back to her destination. She can only grin when she spots a blonde guy with a guitar outside the room. With a wry grin she leans against the wall to watch what promises to be heartwarming, hilarious, or both.

She was not disappointed… and may have used her Scroll to record the whole thing. Not to spread around, but purely for her own amusement. _'This is going right into the list alongside Roy trying to serenade that pretty deaf girl back home.'_

She watched as he cleared his throat, used a mint spray and knocked before preparing himself. He wastes no time as the door is opened to start singing while strumming his guitar. He hardly gets the girls' name out before the door is closed again. _'Weiss, Ruby's partner huh?'_

Next the boy whines and knocks piteously against the door until promising to stop singing. _'Is he seriously going to try again? Oh my Oum he is! This is perfect! I hope Yang is recording the other side of this.'_ She thinks as he sings out the fact that he lied. Owning up to it and then incorporating it into his song. Points for improvisation, those points are lost though when he pauses trying to remember the day of the dance. There's a pause this time and May wonders if the girl is considering it before giving a simple 'no' and closing the door.

May has a moment where she is severely tempted to borrow the guy's guitar and repeat his attempt for herself. However it might not be taken well by anyone but Yang. Yang would get that she's joking. The others might see it as cruel, and as dejected as the poor guy looks she doesn't want to rub salt in the wound.

Instead she walks over after he steps into his dorm room and pauses hearing Ruby speaking inside.

"I don't want to be distracted during the dance worrying about what Blake is up to. May deserves better than that."

_'Well, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that.'_ May tells herself before giving the conversation a moment to lull into silence before she knocks herself. The fact that it lets her own blush fade has nothing to do with it. The response isn't very surprising given what she just witnessed.

"Go away Jaune, I said no! That doesn't mean continue trying with another song!" Comes the irate call of the girl May can only assume to be Weiss having not spoken to her yet. This is a bit of mischief May is more than happy to perform.

"Oh but Madame, it is not you that I wish to serenade this evening. My sights are set upon a beauty draped in red with eyes of dazzling silver." The sniper replies through the door in a sultry tone. There's a pause before she hears Yang start to laugh, a yelp, and the door flung open before being yanked inside with a much too smug smirk on her lips while her little girlfriend blushes heavily.

Now inside the room with the door shut firmly behind her she notes the improvised bunk beds, the assorted books, the blonde laying on her side clutching her stomach in laughter, the white haired girl she assumes to be Weiss picking herself off the floor, and her lovely girlfriend standing next to her, face hidden under her hood.

May decides to see what she can do to make Ruby blush harder, so with a wicked look in her eye, she drops to a knee snagging one of Ruby's hands and holding it to her chest. "Oh be still my heart, it feels as if a tempest stirs within my chest. I am lost at sea without your eyes to point me home. Your words are as sweet as water in the desert." The sniper proclaims blatantly embellishing with flowery words and cheesy lines.

She had expected Yang to laugh harder if quieter. It seems Yang has moved past the loud guffaws and into desperate oxygen deprived wheezing. She had expected Ruby to blush harder, her hand being held between May's breasts as the older girl proclaims her affections as over the top as possible. What she hadn't expected was the reaction from Weiss.

"Well, at least she seems to be a person with some class." The heiress says brushing imaginary dust from her skirt before dropping into a little curtsy. Before introducing herself in full, even including the 'Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company' at the end. "I was afraid after Ruby told us you were a friend of Yang's and her work out partner in the mornings that you would be just as brutish."

Yang is turning blue and kicking her feet. Weiss fails to see the humor. Then again she doesn't know just how out of character it is for May to speak as she is. Nor how blatantly salacious May can be when it comes to winding up her team leader.

Her fun for the moment finished, May stands and gently pushes Ruby's hood back giving the shorter girl a kiss on the cheek. Turning to Weiss she grins and gives a wave. "Heya Weiss, I'm May as you've already figured out. Little Red asked me to stop by tonight so she could introduce me." She replies putting Weiss on the back step with her abrupt change in speech. Turning to Yang, May waits until she has her giggling somewhat under control before shooting her an amused look. "You done yet or do you still need a minute?"

Yang holds up a finger and takes several deep breaths letting out little laughs a bit in between. "Okay. Whooo, okay I've got it." Yang declares grinning at the room.

"I don't understand what's so funny." Weiss says looking severely put out.

"That. That right there is what's funny. The fact that you don't realize May here is just messing around." Yang explains as May looks affronted.

"Hey! I can, as I've shown, be very classy when I wish to be. And I was not 'messing around' Xiao Long. I happen to find Ruby just as wonderful as I said. I would just not typically use such flowery turn of phrase to state it." May replies once more adopting a haughty air. Turning to Weiss she bows before speaking up. "It has been wonderful to meet you Miss Schnee. I hope it is not a terrible time for me to steal away my girlfriend for a moment?"

Weiss grins triumphantly at Yang before nodding her head to May. "Of course you can."

"D-don't I get a say in this?!" Ruby asks before her sister and partner tell her 'no'. May however gives her an almost sad look ruined by the amusement in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I thought you would want to spend some time with me." She says. With her back turned to the heiress, only Ruby and Yang can see those mischievous eyes as Weiss pushes the two out of the dorm room before closing the door again.

It's here May starts to snicker before Ruby leads the way with a huff. "Man she's pretty easy to work around. The very picture of haughty noble, if a bit inexperienced dealing with the disingenuous. Does she always act like that?" May asks as Ruby starts to calm down.

"Yeeeah. That's Weiss, she was raised sheltered and in the high life. So haughty and rich is kind of her thing. She tries to be nice though, it just takes an effort on her part because she's not used to dealing with people as equals, just her family and family friends, everyone else was a servant growing up. She doesn't know how to deal with people with lower social status as equals, she's getting better though." Ruby explains as they reach the stair way heading for the roof.

"Really? I saw her shoot down that Jaune guy. I'd hate to see what she was like at the start." May mentions opening the door for Ruby to pass through before following her out under the stars.

"Oh that? That's just Jaune, he's been like that from day one. I don't think how she handles him helps with her 'Ice Queen' image though... That and her skill with Ice Dust." Ruby replies seating herself next to May and leaning into the taller sniper.

"I'm sure the snowflake motif all over her outfit does little to dissuade the notion as well." May mentions shrugging it off. Weiss was nice enough to May, and her team seems to like the heiress. Altogether, it's good enough for the second year.

Ruby falls silent then, and twitches she looks like she's about to speak a few times and with the troubled expression, May can guess what the topic is about considering the mood her final team mate looked to be in and what she overheard before making herself known. So with all of her usual grace she gently bumps her shoulder into Ruby and smiles warmly down at her. "Come on then, out with it. What's got ya down Little Red?"

Ruby looks sheepish as she responds, her body moving with the bump to sway away from May and then back into her. "I'm that obvious huh?"

"Yes, absolutely. You're usually bubbly and happy. Even when I get you all worked up and indignant or huffy you bounce back pretty quick. That you're not now is a good sign something's weighing on you. Let me guess, it has to do with Blake?" May asks recalling what she has seen of the moody girl today along with what she overheard.

"Yeah. We're worried about her. She's working herself too hard; she's not eating much and sleeping even less. What do I do May? I'm supposed to be the leader and I'm trying so hard but I don't know how to reach her. At first I was able to at least get her to eat something but even that's becoming more difficult." Ruby admits and the older sniper bites her lip seeing those wonderful silver eyes brimming with tears.

May sighs softly in response. "I don't know Ruby, I'm not part of your team for one, and on my own Brawnz is the leader. What I can do is listen if you want to tell me what's going on? Maybe you'll figure out something talking about it." She offers.

_'It's really the best I can do. I don't know Blake or how their team works. But I can be a sympathetic ear even if it's not my place to get involved in it.'_

"Well, alright. I don't really know where to start though." Ruby replies and May gives the shorter girl a little grin.

"Well, we have all night. How about the beginning?"

Ruby sighs. "That's the problem where does the beginning start? With me getting accepted into Beacon after stopping Torchwick at the Dust shop? Or is it when we found out the White Fang were involved when we stopped him from stealing a shipment of Dust at the docks? Or maybe none of that is important and it's just what happened after we took down that Paladin." the shorter girl goes on, starting to ramble as May blinks to catch up.

"Wait, wait. Hold on did you say Torchwick? As in criminal mastermind Torchwick with wanted posters all over the city? And what's this about the docks and a Paladin? That was your team?" May asks. Those two events had hit major news all through the city. The 'brave individuals' weren't identified but there was nothing to say they were the same group in both cases.

_'I'm actually impressed. White Fang may be mostly thugs and unhappy citizens but they are still militant and the higher ups are usually rather skilled. And the way Torchwick has avoided capture so far speaks of being skilled himself.'_ She admits to herself while Ruby shuffles her feet a bit.

"Okay well, I guess that's a decent place to start..." Ruby begins by explaining how her team found themselves wrapped up in this big mystery chasing down Roman in hopes of stopping him and whatever his plans are involving the White fang. There are moments where Ruby pauses to carefully word what she's saying. When May points it out with a wry grin that the pauses make it clear Ruby's hiding something the shorter girl mutters an apology, but doesn't elaborate just saying it's 'not her secret to tell'.

In the end, May gets the picture. Ruby and team are trying to take down a seedy underground group and Blake is, for undisclosed reasons, heavily invested in seeing it happen. Going so far as to focus herself utterly in finding out everything she can.

_'This would be the point where Brawnz would grab whichever one of us is messing up and remind us that little problems we can figure out for ourselves. But big problems are team problems and need to be handled together. But that might not work for her team.'_ May ponders. At some point, Ruby moves into her lap again and she smiles down at the younger girl.

"Thanks May. I know this is something for us to work out, but talking about it did help me a little." Ruby admits and May can only smile wider in response.

"Anytime Ruby. Hey, I have a training room booked for tomorrow, want to come by and train a bit with me?" May offers grinning as Ruby's face lights up only to blink as she frowns and looks at the ground.

"I can't. CFVY is late coming back from their last mission and they were supposed to arrange the dance. So Yang and Weiss were asked and they'll want me to help out." Ruby replies. She doesn't look happy at all.

"Oh well, we can squeeze one in the morning after then if you're up to it. I know new missions are being posted up on Monday so maybe we can sneak in a quick training bout before." She offers, and this time gets rewarded by a rapid nod and a hug.

_'This is nice. And she seems to be feeling a little better so mission success. Way to go me.'_


	11. Changing the dance card

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~RR~**

Ruby rushes into the training room, panting softly. Her battle attire worn with Crescent Rose already deployed in her eagerness to get started. She takes a moment to relax as her girlfriend looks over with a warm smile from the battle screen. Track pants, soft soled shoes on her feet with her striped red and white jacket coupled with her black scarf and hat.

_'It's moments like this that remind me she has issues with temperature. Still I don't see her with scarf too often.'_ Ruby thinks before heading over and getting on the tips of her toes to kiss May's cheek.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Yang and Weiss wanted to do some last minute set up for tonight." Ruby mentions before letting her taller girlfriend wrap her in a hug.

"No worries, I was just surprised you could get the time at all. I didn't think we would get the chance until tomorrow. Lucky us; no one reserved the rooms for today." May replies before smiling a bit wider. "I guess that means it's just me and you all alone in here as long as we want..." She trails off with meaning, giving a long look that makes the shorter girl nervous and warm at the same time.

_'She can't be implying that we do those kinds of things is she? I mean she's pretty and my girlfriend so I guess I wouldn't mind really but isn't it too soon? But I can't say that, I'll look lame and she might change her mind. But I've never had a girlfriend before so she'll understand right?'_ Ruby's mind races as a blush covers her cheeks. When she starts to look uncomfortable May has mercy on her giving the girl a lingering kiss.

"Calm down Ruby, I'm teasing you again. Don't get so worked up alright? You control the pace, I'm just happy to go along with it. Now you wanna fight?" May asks looking excited as she scans her scroll in the machine, connecting her Aura read out to the training room simulator. A few key strokes later and it's waiting for Ruby to scan hers in as well.

Ruby looks at it and grins, excited again as she scans herself in and May set the simulator to place a two minute delay between rounds. As they wait for the first batch of opponents in the Grimm category to arrive Ruby asks a question. "So, does Brawnz name your team attacks?" She asks curiously leaving May to blink in confusion as she slides the action on her rifle loading the first round into the chamber.

"Team attacks? What do you mean?" She asks in return setting herself into a ready stance.

"You know like an attack pattern. I've been calling the one you and Nolan used in your initiation 'Shock and Awe' cause, you know. He shocks them to stun and you follow through." Ruby says with a grin. At May's blank look however she shifts nervously. "Um... You don't do that huh? It's not weird is it?" Ruby asks, getting the urge to lower her hood again.

May stares back for a moment before a smile slowly breaks over her face as she shakes her head gently before starting to giggle, briefly lowering her guard to cover her mouth as she struggles to get herself under control. It doesn't take long and she gives Ruby a fond look. "You are just so adorable. Just when I think you can't get any cuter you go and prove me so very wrong. But no, Brawnz prefers to plan ahead and use small nonverbal signals. Mostly due to how far back I usually am." She replies before the hard light projections kick in, summoning their first round of opponents.

_'Well, that makes sense.'_ Ruby thinks biting her lip

**~MZ~**

Between the two of them it's not difficult, May focusing on shooting without her sights for closer targets. Besides, it has the benefit of not narrowing her vision, letting her catch sight of Ruby dancing around spinning her scythe around her small frame with expert ease. Her movements practiced and quick, executed with precision born of countless hours spent repeating every shift of weight and twist of her wrist. Every short hop and swing. The sight is entrancing and May nearly loses focus a few times watching Ruby blur around from target to target with her weapon.

Still, in the first round Ruby doesn't seem to really need the sniper support, leaving May to drop the targets that move around her and towards the older girl. The conversation is put on hold during the fighting of course but is picked up as soon as the buzzer announcing the break between rounds.

"So you have team attacks and you name them? Okay I'm dying to know. Give me a few names." May pleads to her girlfriend as they re-center themselves in preparation for the next round.

"Well they're just short phrases I can call out in a fight. Like 'ladybug' and 'freezerburn'. Simple and easy to remember you know?" Ruby replies her blush faint as May gives her that look again. The one that Ruby is coming to identify as having said something the older girl finds 'adorable'.

_'I can't help it. Thank you Yang for not trying to get in the way of this because every time she talks I can't help but smile.'_ May thinks to herself before leaning over to kiss Ruby on the cheek giving the small girl a wink before pulling out her axe blade.

"You're on range this time Little Red. Keep an eye out and we can slowly work our way into melee together as we climb the difficulty. We don't have too much time before we need to get ready after all." The older girl mentions, getting a nod in reply before the buzzer sounds and Ruby shifts her scythe into its compacted rifle form.

**~RR~**

The rounds are ended when a buzzer goes off from May's scroll. The two break off and the bout ends, hard light generators cutting off, leaving the two lightly sweating aspiring Huntress's to move to a bench where May pulls out a small wrapped box offering it to Ruby with a small smirk.

The red cloaked girl takes it curiously before looking up at May in confusion. "What's this?" She asks gently shaking the box as if trying to guess the contents.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong Little Red but I think you'll know if you open it right?" May asks walking behind Ruby and wrapping her arms around the younger girls' waist perching her chin on Ruby's shoulder as the smaller girl starts to tear into the paper letting it fall away before opening the box and gasping. Inside is a new part, an impressive bolt action upgrade. The same part that was being given away at the competition.

"May how did you get this? It's not for sale yet. I mean I'm totally going to use it but I am curious." Ruby asks, rapidly pulling the part out and looking it over with a critical eye.

"Well, Nine had that old antique rifle and new parts like this just don't fit in it. And I would have to do some major modifications to Myrtles Bloom to use it myself so… I thought you might like it." May mentions before Ruby turns her head to kiss the taller girl gently. The angle is awkward and May doesn't complain as Ruby slowly turns around to make the connection easier.

When the kiss is broken, Ruby pulls away slightly, reaching into one of her lady pockets to pull out a small back fabric patch. "So May, I was wondering if you would mind wearing this instead of your normal hat for tonight." Ruby asks watching tentatively as May takes the item and blinks as she realizes it's a simple black eye patch. "I kind of made it myself. I stitch the roses onto my own clothing sometimes so it wasn't too hard. I mean, I know you like your hat and everything but I thought you might want to try something like this so you can still cover your eye and do something with your hair if you want. Cause you have really pretty hair and mmph!"

_'Where did all the words go?'_ Is the odd thought that crosses Ruby's mind before she realizes there's a mouth pressed into hers again and her eyes flutter shut while her body leans into it.

"I don't mind giving it a shot Ruby, especially if you made it for me." The sniper replies gently placing the patch in the pocket of her jacket. "I'll see you tonight okay?" May asks, finally, when her Scroll lets out another buzzing sound. They part with one last hug and Ruby feeling all kinds of nerves.

She freezes halfway back to her dorms in a panic. _'I don't know how to dance.'_

**~MZ~**

May stands looking in the mirror as she gives one final tug to her sleeves before smiling at herself. Her hair in a low pony tail down her back leaving her bangs clipped to the side exposing the eye patch, leaving the entirety of her face exposed, an odd but not unwelcome feeling. The suit is simple and black with an open jacket to expose the white shirt underneath with a red waistcoat that will match the color of Ruby's dress. Her pants hug her hips and cling to her thighs before opening out after passing her knees, showing off her ankles and simple narrow heels. Giving herself one last look she undoes a few buttons on the waistcoat, letting the collar flare out, presenting some tanned skin but no cleavage.

What she doesn't have is her rifle. A bit of a faux pas bringing a gun to a formal dance attended not only by the Headmaster of Beacon, but also his Atlas counterpart. She allowed her weapon locker some use by storing it there for the dance. Her team has already made their way inside, leaving her outside waiting for her own date.

After adjusting her opened collar for the fourth time, trying to make it look perfect, she hears a small voice behind her and turns around. Her visible eye blinking before a smile breaks over her face after spotting a nervous Ruby standing nearby. "Well hello Little Red, you look beautiful. Ready to go make an impression?" May asks offering her arm to her girlfriend.

_'She really loves her skirts. That's okay, I like seeing her in them.'_ May thinks as Ruby slips in next to her as they make their way to the entrance. They pause just outside and May looks back smiling and nudging Ruby's shoulder to point out her last team mate partnering up with a Monkey Faunus who does not look comfortable in his clothing.

"Looks like your team got through to her. It's nice to see her without the bags in her eyes. Should I introduce myself later?" May asks as they turn back to enter the dance properly. Her date doesn't get the chance to respond however as they hear a response from the blonde greeter.

"Oh you two look so cute together!" Yang says leaving her podium to rush over grabbing her sister in a hug, much to May's amusement. Yang doesn't hold her for long though before letting her go and turning to eye May. "You cleaned up well, I like the eye patch." She comments.

"Thank you, Ruby made it for me just for tonight. But I'm starting to really like it," Lightly brushing the new accessory, "I might make it a more normal thing." May responds with a happy smile. "Still, I admit to being a bit surprised to see you in white Yang. It's not bad at all on you, I was just half expecting a suit like me." The sniper comments.

"Are you saying I look good?" Yang asks getting May to laugh outright.

"That is a loaded question. One I will not be answering, At least not while my very attractive and beautiful date is also your sister." May replies tipping the patch up to give a wink before lowering it again. "Though I would appreciate it if you took a few pictures of us tonight. I was planning on asking Velvet until I heard team CFVY wouldn't be back in time."

When they get confirmation, May and Ruby head deeper into the event, letting Yang get back to her greeting. May smiles looking at the dance floor, eager to have any reason to bring her date in close. So she's a bit surprised when Ruby seems to freeze up.

_'Wow she doesn't look so good.'_

May looks concerned as she bends down a little, talking quietly to the shorter girl. "What's wrong Ruby? Are you feeling okay? If you're not feeling well you didn't have to come out tonight." She asks setting a hand gently on Ruby's back.

"No it's not that, I'm fine I just..." The last bit trails off into an unintelligible murmur.

"I do believe I have mentioned before that I don't speak mumble Little Red, tell me what's up." The sniper commands softly, a small frown on her lips as she wonders what's getting to her girlfriend.

"I'm not really a fancy, shmancy... Dancey kind of girl, you know? I don't even know how to dance. All I can think about is how I wish I had my hood." Ruby replies looking at May desperately.

"That's all? I was worried for a moment. Slow dancing is easy Ruby, sure you might step on my feet a bit but you'll get the hang of it fast enough I'm sure. You're more than graceful enough for it. I've seen you with Crescent Rose. I can't really do anything about the hood though. Still, I would at least like to give dancing a try if you're up to it." May asks, offering her hand to lead Ruby out onto the floor.

It's an adorably shy Ruby that lets May lead her onto the floor. With conscious grace, May keeps them dancing on the edges. Avoiding the center of the floor to help keep Ruby relaxed as she draws the shorter girl in closely. She shifts her girlfriend's hands, moving one to her shoulder while taking the other in her fingers, linking them together as May's free hand moves to the small of Ruby's back.

The dance is slow, paying no attention to the music as it shifts. The taller girl leading Ruby gently through step after step as they stand close together, smiling warmly all the while. For all the small kisses, training, and small meetings since their first date. This is the first time May has been able to enjoy being so close to Ruby for so long. A small, intimate moment that seems to last forever.

It began slowly, with May leading Ruby around nearly coming to an early end as Ruby stepped on the taller girls' foot as predicted. The wince that came as a result had the shorter girl apologizing profusely and trying to protest their continued efforts. The word trying being used because any time the little reaper would attempt to end their coupling prematurely, she would find herself silenced in a kiss. Mumbled words falling on deaf ears as her blush grew ever darker. Eventually she realized it was a lost cause and gave up the attempt, focusing on learning the steps instead.

_'Though I can't help but wonder if she wasn't faking a few of those protests just to get more kisses. She seemed to start reciprocating near the end there.'_ May wonders with a happy smile, noticing the difficulty Ruby seems to have, focusing on the position of her feet when looking down gives her an immediate look at May's chest, covered as it may be. May however, focuses her attention down. As if daring her girlfriend to look up again as every time their eyes meet they cling just a bit tighter to each other, pulses quickening.

A few songs later they part for a small break and May finds herself delighted noticing the poorly concealed disappointment in Ruby's eyes.

"Come on Ruby, it's a short break and I want to introduce you to my team, if I have to be subjected to their ribbing then so do you. And if they mention anything to do with sewing targets on people, they're lying." May comments trying to sound nonchalant as Ruby gives her a look that clearly states 'I'm not buying it, you can stop trying now.'

Nolan is her first stop of course. Her friend raising his brow as they approach. "Oh, you're actually coming to talk to your partner huh? I thought you would spend the whole evening hiding her from us and hoping we wouldn't seek you out ourselves while telling her lies about how terrible we are to you." He comments before giving Ruby a short bow. "I'm Nolan Porfirio, thank you for coming with May tonight, I know she was very excited about coming. It is very likely if you hadn't agreed to coming with her she might not have bothered showing up at all." He mentions.

"Hey, she actually asked me you know." May replies with a pout as Ruby looks back and forth between the partners a small smile growing on her lips as the two start in on each other.

"She asked you? No offense Ruby, but you seem more like the getting asked sort. An image only enhanced by the fact that May is the one in the suit." Nolan says before turning his attention back to May. "So, try again. What really happened?" He asks looking at May expectantly.

"I may have hinted, subtly, that I didn't have a date while she was in earshot." May hedges, getting a look from Ruby. There hadn't been any 'subtlety' involved at all. She had flat out said no one she was interested in going with had bothered to ask her. Unfortunately for May, Nolan doesn't even need to glance at Ruby to see through it.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you did. The only time you do subtle is when you're embarrassed or planning to mess with someone. You just told her you didn't have a date, didn't you." He says in light hearted accusation. May grumbles at the straight forward exposure of her character, her cheeks dusting a little darker under tanned flesh as Ruby starts to giggle, getting a look of betrayal from the older sniper and a laugh from Nolan. "Cute and a sense of humor! Okay, I approve, you can keep her." He comments to May who blushes a bit brighter.

"I don't need your approval to have a girlfriend!" May comments her eye narrowing as he waves his hands dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah. You just go ahead and keep thinking that." He says shooting the giggling Ruby a wink similar to the mischievous ones May usually gives her but without the flirtatious edge that gives the younger girl butterflies, or the looks that do the same.

May's brow twitches as she and Ruby head towards the other half of her team, standing together with their dates while the shorter girl gives Nolan a small wave in farewell.

Brawnz and Roy are standing together with their dates. May finds herself a bit surprised Roy managed to keep his foot out of his mouth long enough to get a date to begin with. The girl with him seems... Bubbly. The tail twitching behind her points to her being a Faunus. As Ruby and she approach Brawnz notices first and nudges Roy before pointing out the pair.

"May! Having fun? Not feeling any rampages coming on are you?" He teases getting a warning look from the older sniper before she tilts her head towards Ruby followed by a pointed glare. Getting the hint Roy chuckles weakly turning to Ruby. "Y-you must be Ruby, don't mind me it's a bit of a joke amongst our team there's nothing to really worry about. It's nice to meet you, right Brawnz?" He asks trying to get the attention off himself.

Fortunately for him the team leader is feeling merciful tonight and smiles charmingly at Ruby and nods. "It is, May has told us nothing about you. It's almost like she's trying to hide you from us. Which is fair I suppose. If I'm being honest my team lives to tease and prank each other and May is no exception."

"Yeah, Yang is our joker really, but she's usually alone in her pranks unless she can manage to rope in Blake or me. But um, I'm Ruby Rose. I like the color red and I like to work on weapons for a hobby." Ruby replies giving some basic information about herself as she shuffles nervously.

May twitches trying not to make a sound to give away just how adorable she finds Ruby's comments and chooses instead to frown at Brawnz. "I'm not hiding her, we just haven't gotten the time yet between her classes and our training. Speaking of, Brawnz, new missions go up tomorrow there will be some easy ones for the first years but there should be a few fresh upper year missions too. Want to meet up with them tomorrow to have a look?" She asks trying to change the subject as Roy turns to entertain his date so she won't feel ignored.

Brawnz rubs his chin softly and nods slowly. "That's not a bad idea. Alright, let's do it. But that's for later, I saw you two on the dance floor. Don't worry Ruby, you're catching on quick. And she's far more forgiving teaching you than she was teaching me." He replies giving Ruby a grin.

And Roy comes back with a smile all his own. "I just realized how rude I've been. May, Ruby, This is my date for the night Willow. Willow, this is my team mate May and her girlfriend Ruby." He says pointing them out in turn. The Faunus girl blinks for a moment before pointing at the two girls and then pointing the fingers towards each other before nodding and smiling.

"Nice to meet you two! You look cute together you know?" The girl comments easily giggling as May beams proudly moving behind Ruby to hug the smaller girl from behind leaning down a bit to kiss Ruby's cheek. Enjoying as always the color that always comes to the shorter girls pale skin when May decides to show her affections in public.

"Thank you for saying so Willow." May replies as Ruby offers her own small gratitude.

May notes how Ruby looks increasingly uncomfortable and gently leads her away from her friends and back towards the corner of the dance floor, getting a small grateful smile from Ruby as she takes the shorter girl in her arms once more to gently lead her. "Sorry if that was too much. If it helps, I know they liked you. But they liked you before you even met them. They were at all the competition rounds."

Ruby sighs a little, leaning into May as she is lead through the steps once more. With the distraction of the conversation she seems to move much more smoothly. "No it's okay. They seem really nice, especially Nolan. Roy seemed a little weird though." The shorter girl admits softly getting a laugh from May that continues for a long moment.

"He is weird. Never be afraid of telling him that either or else his head will start to inflate and we'll never get control of him." May whispers to her date, relishing the little giggle that leaves Ruby's lips as they move around.

It doesn't seem to matter whether the songs are meant for slow dancing or not. They more or less tune it out as they step and sway together. Silver meeting blue steel for a length of time neither would be able to accurately measure. Somewhere though, the dancing stops again, the two left panting softly with feet sore from the constant motion before slowly their eyes close and they share a lingering kiss. When they break apart again it's with small smiles from both.

"See? I told you, it's not so hard. How about we take another break so you can visit your friends. I'm a bit thirsty. And after, we can go spend a bit of time alone before calling it a night, if you like. You look more comfortable now at least, but you're still fidgeting. And I've gotten enough out of tonight to make it all worth it for me." May offers, smiling as she gets a grateful nod from Ruby before watching as the younger girl makes her rounds to her friends and team mates.

As Ruby walked away the room fell silent for the briefest of moments, then, erupted in laughter. May turned to see what the fuss was about and gazed upon an interesting sight.

_'Well, he has a surprisingly decent figure. Objectively he's quite handsome even if I don't swing that way.'_ May comments as Jaune enters the dance in a dress of all things. _'Must've lost a bet or come to some startling revelations regarding his self gender identification in the last few days.'_ May thinks, then she blinks as the entirety of team JNPR breaks into a dance routine, the sight of which just makes her chuckle. Finishing her drink she moved to wait for Ruby near the entrance to the hall.

May has a small smile on her face as she looks over the dance. It's been a good night with promise to only get better from here. The sniper allows her mind to wander a bit and doesn't notice the dark haired girl suddenly in front of her. Blake, she noticed her briefly earlier dancing with the Monkey Faunus she came in with. As she looks around she notices him grabbing a pair of drinks.

"Hello I'm-"

"You're a distraction." Blake says calmly, forcing May to blink a bit in surprise before giving the bow wearing beauty a flirtatious look and a wink.

"Well I apologize for drawing your eye. It wasn't intentional, I'm dating your leader you know?" May replies, amusement flashing in her eyes as Blake seems to stall out. Her mind sputtering at the same time as her lips to catch up with what was just insinuated, her cheeks alighting in a blush.

"That's... That's not what I meant. I mean you're a distraction for Ruby when we need to be focused." Blake states getting her mental feet back under her. "There are dangerous people out there plotting and it's our responsibility to put a stop to it. Your relationship takes her mind off the task at hand."

May's amusement dies quickly at that, her eyes narrowing dangerously in response. "Yeah, Ruby told me about what your team has gotten up to. It's pretty amazing all you've managed to do so far. But do you really think that you four first-year academy students are the only ones capable of going after hardened criminals?" May counters holding up a hand to forestall the knee jerk counter.

"I'm not suggesting you stop getting involved. And I know that you feel like, somehow this is your responsibility, even though Ruby wouldn't tell me why exactly you feel that way. I don't care either. Do what you feel you have to, it's not my place to say otherwise. I'll even help if you girls need it." May replies trying to placate Ruby's last team mate before injecting hard determination into her voice. "But I've started something with Ruby, and until she say's otherwise or it becomes obvious we won't work out, I'm going to keep seeing her."

They stand there in silence for a moment looking at each other as the dance continues around them until Sun shows up, drinks in hand shattering the tension with oblivious cheerfulness. Blake gives the sniper one last look before accepting the drink and moving away. May sighs in irritation before relaxing again, refusing to let the confrontation ruin her night.

She isn't kept waiting long after that as Ruby moves in next to her. "I met Blake." May comments getting Ruby to look at her hopefully before May returns it with an apologetic one. "I don't think she likes me much."

Ruby sighed at that. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her later about it. She's been pretty stressed out lately." The shorter girl replies blushing as May wraps an arm around her waist before the pair takes one last look around the ongoing party.

The two leave without any further fuss, heading down the streets together, they don't however make it far as Ruby looks away for a moment and her eyes narrow.

**~RR~**

"Hey May, does she look out of place to you?" Ruby asks pointing out the figure running along the rooftops. May takes a moment to note the figure before snorting in amusement.

"Yes, because nothing says suspicious like wearing a skintight cat suit and a mask while running across roof tops. She could be pretending to be some kind of super hero though. Wanna check it out?" May asks turning to look at Ruby getting a lifted brow from the shorter girl. "Right, how silly of me. Of course we're going to check it out."

Ruby grins in response taking May's hand as they start jogging after the woman. "You know me so well!" She replies, smiling as May rolls her uncovered eye with good humor. It doesn't take long for them to reach the CCT tower, where they witness a guard roll out of the bushes.

The trepidation mounts in the two markswomen, but the hesitation only lasts a moment as training kicks in and they draw their Scrolls, summoning their lockers before sharing a small smile between them. Weapons acquired, May shoulders her rifle and checks the guard to make sure he'll be okay on his own before the two head inside, noting even more security laid out inside. Ruby calls the elevator while her girlfriend checks these soldiers over as well before joining Ruby inside the lift. They share a look and cock their weapons.

"Do you want range or melee?" May asks as Ruby shifts with pre-fight jitters. The confrontation feels inevitable and stifling in the elevator, adrenaline and endorphin's pumping steadily.

"Let's talk first but if it comes to it I'll go melee." The shorter girl replies as May shoulders her rifle aiming down the length as they arrive with a soft 'ding' and the doors slide apart. Only to reveal an empty room.

_'Where did she go?'_ Ruby wonders as they step inside, May sweeping the corners before pausing near the doors to the elevators watching carefully as Ruby steps deeper into the room.

"Hello?" She calls out to the room, hoping a soldier might respond. She is met with silence though and continues her movements, feeling very thankful she's not in heels. It's only a moment after she pauses to scan the room again that a woman steps out and she can hear May shift behind her.

"Excuse me, but the party isn't masquerade. So why don't you take off the mask and-" She doesn't get any further as the strange woman grabs something from her waist and in a flash of Dust, sends a large grouping of crystalline spikes her way.

_'Okay, guess we aren't talking then.'_ Comes the quick thought as she spins her scythe, blocking the projectiles while May starts firing behind her. May sounds very irritated as the woman moves her hands to block the dust rounds. Ruby moves her weapon behind her to propel herself forward in a slashing leap, forcing the woman to back away and giving May time to reload. She barely gets the first swipe in when the masked woman throws herself back and flips into the air.

The two swords the woman created seem to fuse into a bow with three arrows knocked. Although when she fires, a Dust round slams into the center projectile, destroying it before it can get anywhere, forcing the woman to fall back even further with an irritated click of her tongue. The elevator opens again and when Ruby looks away for a moment to see who arrived she spots May standing and shooting while turning to the side.

Her attention turning she's barely able to spot an emergency exit door closing. Before the two can give pursuit however Ironwood speaks up. "Weapons down and explain yourselves. Who was that woman and what are you two doing here?" He barks out, all grizzled attitude and narrowed eyes.

Ruby is suddenly grateful as May decides to speak up for them. "May Zedong, second year Huntress-in-training at Shade Academy. This is Ruby Rose, first year at Beacon. We were leaving the party and observed a suspicious person running along the rooftops, we decided to investigate. She was hiding up here when we caught up to her, no idea what her intentions were General Ironwood."

_'Wow, she sounds so different when talking to him. Like she's not nervous at all!'_

Looking at May, Ruby notices she's standing tall and straight, her rifle shouldered as she replies to Ironwoods brief questions. He seems to appreciate it at least and nods looking around the damage to the room before pulling out his Scroll and holding up a finger as he calls in the disturbance and orders his soldiers to look for the woman. Orders complete, he turns back to them. "I'll need you two to come with me and answer some questions."

At Ruby's groan a small smirk cracks May's lips before she nods and moves over to her girlfriend. "You sure know how to show a girl some excitement Little Red." She whispers into Ruby's ear as the shorter girl blushes from the intimate proximity and going a deeper shade when the General clears his throat loudly.

_'Why am I dating her again?'_ Ruby wonders to herself before May gives her a soft kiss, hugging the smaller girl to her side. _'Oh yeah, because she's amazing.'_


	12. Missions and Miscommunication

Beta Read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~?~**

_'Why her?'_

Eyes track the two dancing girls, zeroing in on the suit clad sniper and her awkward, yet adorable, duck-footed date. The balcony letting the figure stand and observe with few noticing unless the person were to act to draw attention to their self. But why would they draw attention to their shame?

_'I don't get it. It should be me down there having fun with a date. And doesn't she know it won't work between them? They train an entire continent away and the festival only happens every other year.'_

The figure ponders with narrowed eyes. Knuckles clenching the railing turning white with irritation as they turn away to stare at the wall behind.

_'I'll be doing her a favor really. Better to help her realize the mistake she's making now so they don't end up hurting each other later when they realize just how difficult it will be to maintain their relationship. I'm sure she'll understand. They both will. I'm doing it for them and I'm sure they'll thank me in the end. Now I just need to right moment to approach her.'_ The figure comments internally before glancing back at the pair, watching as the shorter girl in red stumbles a step and blushes brightly while her older date just pulls her a bit closer and gives her a short but reassuring kiss. A touching scene and the blonde girl nearby seems to coo over it while taking a picture. The figure just grimaces.

Watching calmly as the two move around talking and dancing before parting the figure walks down the stairs to make its move before coming up short with eyes narrowed once again as once again her target is distracted with someone else, a woman with long raven hair and a bow.

_'Maybe not this time. But soon enough. Just need the right moment.'_

**~RR~**

Ruby hops from her bed down to the ground landing quietly but without a real need to as her team seems to have a similar idea this morning. Packing essentials and double checking to make sure they're ready for their first mission. She pauses looking over at Blake. They really need to talk but the little leader doesn't have the time at the moment.

"Hey team? I need to head over to the headmasters office. He and General Ironwood wanted to talk to me and May about what happened last night." She announces getting a curious look from the others.

"Didn't you already answer his questions last night sis?" Yang asks brush in hand as it slides through her hair.

"We did, but he said he wanted to talk to us. Maybe it was to give him time to come up with more questions he might not have thought to ask before? I don't know." Ruby replies.

"It makes sense. People don't always know the right questions to ask or give proper answers in the heat of the moment." Weiss agrees with a nod getting a smile from her nervous partner.

"Okay, just stay together okay? I want to be able to find everyone after when we go to sign up for our first away mission." The diminutive team leader offers and after getting a round of acceptance she heads out with a sigh towards the Headmasters clock tower office.

Leaving her dorm she finds May waiting for her with a wide smile on her lips. "Hey there Little Red." She greets pushing off from the wall and walking closer to take Ruby's hand in hers their fingers immediately twining together.

"Good morning." She says softly as she leans into May's side ever so slightly.

"Well Ruby since I didn't get the chance last night after everything that happened. I wanted to say it now. Thank you for taking me to the dance. You were beautiful and very sweet. I hope you won't be against dancing with me again in the future?" May probes gently.

"Oh um, you're welcome? I mean I wouldn't have gone with anyone if it wasn't with you and I would have been more likely to spend the night by the punch bowl or something until I could go sneak out and head back to the room. So it was nice to be there with you and thanks for dancing with me. How are your feet?" She asks wincing softly at the memory of just how many times she stepped on them. Only to blush magnificently when May laughs.

"My feet are fine Little Red. I'm training to be a Huntress after all. Aura healed it all right up, not even sore this morning." May replies letting themselves lapse into a small pause before she brings up something else. "Want to go on another date after we're both finished with our missions? I was hoping we could make it a more weekly occurrence now that we don't have the competition or the dance to occupy our time until the tournament."

Ruby hums thoughtfully trying to hide the squealing excitement inside as she looks over at her girlfriend. Their last date was amazing even if they hadn't done much beyond walk around and get some food while talking about themselves. "Well... I guess we could go do something. Okay." She replies trying to be smooth. The mumbling probably didn't help but thankfully May doesn't point it out this time.

The two lapse into a long but comfortable silence as they enter the tower and walk into the elevator. Where Ruby hits the button for the Head masters office.

And then every other button. Ignoring the amused giggling from her girlfriend behind her.

"Nervous much Little Red? What's up?" Comes the question as she refuses to look at the taller sniper only to blush deeply as May's arms slide around her waist until the bats them away so she can turn around.

"Nervous? What gave you that opinion? I mean it's not like we're meeting two of the most powerful men in all of Remnant the morning after failing to catch a criminal who invaded one of the most secure and definitely most important buildings in the entirety of Vale, and the world, in order to do who knows what." Ruby says trying not to hyperventilate. Glowering at May who starts chuckling right back.

"How can you be so calm?" Ruby asks her hands balled into fists at her sides as she stomps her foot with frustration that she seems to be the only one getting worked up.

"Oh that's easy Little Red. It's because I don't know what they want yet. I can assume it has something to do with last night. But it could be anything from a formal show of appreciation for our efforts, criticism on how we handled it, or a request for us to follow up on it. I just don't know and I don't see a point in getting worked up until I have some idea." May replies drawing Ruby in for a soft hug.

Ruby murmurs softly her nerves soothed by May's embrace. The older girl had been doing it more and more lately. And while Ruby is curious as to why, she's scared to ask and possibly have said embraces stop.

_'They're so strong and gentle all at once. May's hugs are the best. I just hope she's not doing it so much because she's scared I'm going somewhere. That would be ridiculous.'_ Ruby thinks nuzzling her head into her girlfriends shoulder until the hug is broken and she nods her head towards the counting numbers climbing higher. This does not help Ruby's anxiety as it ratchets right back up. Every worst case scenario running through her head.

**~MZ~**

May gently rubs Ruby's shoulders to help her relax just a bit until the elevator dings its final time to announce their arrival on the Headmasters' floor. The sniper follows the shorter girl across the man's reception area to ring his office.

The ring does a little double beep twice before cutting off and the Headmaster calls out for them to enter. May follows her eyes taking in the three adults in the room before moving around the shifting and turning clockwork in the room. Barely listening as Ruby starts off.

"Sorry we're late, someone accidentally hit all the buttons in the elevator on the way up here." That grabs May's attention and she turns giving Ruby a distinctly amused look. Her eyes swimming with restrained mirth.

"... It wasn't me." She continues and May snorts in a very unprofessional manner her hand shooting up to cover her mouth as she turns away trying desperately to turn her chuckling into vaguely believable coughing. It doesn't work but thankfully the adults politely ignore her lack of decorum. The Headmaster shooting the older girl an amused look over his glasses before addressing them.

"Thank you for coming Ruby, Miss Zedong. How are you two feeling?" The silver haired man asks.

"I am fine sir thank you for asking." May replies before glancing next to her as Ruby can't seem to stand still. Her shoulders and hands moving as she gesticulates.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't oh for three." The short girl comments. And once more May has to struggle not to lose her composure as three stony faces gaze back at the youngest person in the room. "Oh so that's the tone we're going for… got it." She murmurs softly enough to be heard by the entire room forcing May to squeeze her eyes closed to keep herself from collapsing in laughter.

After another pause it's Ironwood that responds next. "I just wanted to let you both know that I think what you two did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat, took action to see it dealt with and contained and did the very best you could in the process." He says and May watches her girlfriend relax just a bit as she catches her eye giving the younger girl a smile and wink.

_'I told you it would be fine Ruby. Let's just see what they need. And then I'll get to play a little dirty by holding the threat of telling Yang about your little intro to get something fun.'_ May considers her eyes closing to hide the wicked gleam in them.

May is forced to shake her head to clear it as her mind catches up to the conversation that continued on without her.

"You think she could have been connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asks and everyone looks to Ozpin who lifts a hand to scratch at his chin considering the idea.

"It's possible." He comments before the hand is lowered and he levels a knowing look on Ruby leaving May to wonder just how much he actually already knows or suspects. "Unfortunately we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." He adds.

_'Unfortunate is right, without evidence it's hard to form a solid idea of just what exactly is going on in Vale at the moment. From what Ruby's said it seems like the criminal element here is building up to something huge. Wait what?'_ May shoots Ruby a shocked look as the younger girl comments about hearing the woman mention a hideout to the southeast of Vale. _'She didn't say that. She didn't say anything at all why would... Oh, clever Ruby.'_ May realizes recalling everything Ruby mentioned her team had uncovered about Torchwicks plans so far.

Mentioning the invader having talked about a hide out in that area points not just the Hunters of Vale but also the local Atlesian military in the direction of Torchwick and the White Fang. A known criminal threat with an unknown agenda and a frightening stockpile of stolen Dust and equipment. Giving the two leaders the opportunity to investigate the area and put a stop to whatever is going on there before it can become an issue. Hopefully Torchwick wasn't smart enough to move his hide out after catching Blake and Sun at his rally.

From the reaction Ozpin gives he's already realized what Ruby is trying to get across. That gets a smirk from the sniper even as Ruby is dismissed. May moves to leave with her but is held back. "Miss Zedong, if you would mind holding on for a moment I would like a word in private." May blinks at that before turning back to Ruby and leaning down.

"Wait for me outside the tower okay? I'll be there in just a moment." Getting a nod in reply May turns back to wait for Ozpin to speak. He doesn't right away waiting for Goodwitch and Ironwood to clear the room as well before motioning to a chair across from his desk.

There is a silence as May moves to take one of the offered chairs her rifle leaning against the side of it next to her.

"You have become quite close to Miss Rose lately. I could not help but notice you two at the dance together." He comments idly his eyes studying her closely.

"Yes sir, we are actually dating at the moment. Ruby was quite adorable when, after our first date, she asked if it meant we were 'together'." May replies using air quotes for the last word with a fond smile. "I find myself both glad no one else was around and cursing the fact no one could record the event. Glad because with an audience I doubt she would have been able to ask at all." May replies before thinking on his comment for a moment and smiling.

"Ah, of course you're keeping an eye on her." May continues, "Youngest student ever accepted into Beacon and personally accepted by the Headmaster himself. It only makes sense. I notice you tend to call her Ruby at times. It speaks of familiarity, a friend of her family?" She asks her mind racing as she starts bracing for the shoe to drop. While the headmaster doesn't really have the right to tell them they can't date he can make May's stay at the academy very uncomfortable or even short lived if he requests the Headmistress of Shade to bring her team back.

"It is as you say Miss Zedong. Her father, mother, and uncle were all on a team along with Yang's own mother while at Beacon. After they graduated they remained in touch for a long time and I consider them to be my friends. That is not however why Ruby was accepted early. It is entirely due to the impressive skill and fortitude she has displayed that got her through the door and the drive she has shown since then has only proven the decision to be the correct one." He responds with before standing and moving to an old coffee machine filling a cup with the dark fluid before moving back to his seat.

"So please understand why I feel the need to express a concern when one of the most promising students to enter my academy enters into a relationship with a young woman three years her senior and from another school. While usually I would not concern myself with such things as student relationships, Ruby is a special case and with her age being so young you are in a unique position to cause her some rather deep emotional strife." He explains in broad terms before staring at May as she works through it all.

"I think I understand what you are worried about sir. So I will tell you the same thing I told Yang and plan to tell her family and anyone else who asks. Any progress in our relationship at the moment I have placed firmly in the hands of Ruby herself. The way I see it, in a few years the age gap between us will stop having any meaning at all. When she graduates she will be nineteen to my twenty two and no one will give it a second thought. Currently, and for the foreseeable future, there are no plans for performing anything more intimate than kissing despite how I may tease her from time to time." She explains forcing herself not to gulp with just how nervous she's become.

"That said, I'm not sure if or how we will work out after the tournament is completed. The current idea is that we meet up when we can by choosing missions that will bring us near each other. Still, that's something for the two of us to work out. Please understand that I don't want to harm Ruby in any way. I just believe that a relationship with her is worth pursuing. And if everything works out well? I know I will be a very lucky woman." May finishes lacing her fingers together in her lap and fighting to avoid the urge to twiddle her thumbs just to give herself something to distract herself from Ozpins stare.

After a long heavy silence Ozpin finally lifts his cup to take a long sip before swallowing and speaking again. "I see... Another topic then. My staff and I have noticed that other than the dance you tend to carry your weapon with you everywhere you go instead of using the schools lockers. I had thought after seeing their effectiveness you would continue to make use of them on campus. I see that is not the case." He comments his eyes glancing to her rifle and back again.

"Some Hunters and Huntresses are more attached to their weapons than others. You've seen Ruby with Crescent Rose, I'm sure. I don't like when Myrtle's Bloom is out of reach. It's not that I'm scared or plotting anything nefarious, it's just practical to me. Better to have and not need than need and not have when it comes to self-defense. I might have considered continuing to use the lockers but, well... The one night I put it away I needed it. That said, of course I will put it away during any formal functions where having it would be inappropriate. Besides, I'm not the only one who prefers to keep their weapon with them. Professor Goodwitch has her crop wand with her constantly and I'm sure the General keeps something on him as well." May finishes glancing meaningfully at the Headmasters cane before staring back at him.

A small smirk crosses his lips as he takes another sip before setting it down again. "Very well, there is no rule against such a habit of course. This is a school for warriors after all. I just wanted to satisfy a small amount of personal curiosity. Please continue to carry it as you wish. Have a nice day Miss Zedong." He replies with a small nod.

_'Well if that wasn't a dismissal then I don't know what one is.'_ May thinks as she stands and bows picking up her rifle and slinging it before heading for the door. She pauses with her hand outstretched for the handle. Before looking back and giving the Headmaster a smile.

"Thank you for listening Headmaster Ozpin and, if you like, you can call me May."

"Very well, fair well on your mission May." Ozpin replies before she steps into his reception room and over to the elevator passing Glynda and Ironwood on the way as they head back inside.

_'Well that went as well as I could have hoped for.'_

**~RR~**

_'I'm going to regret saying yes to that aren't I?'_ Ruby wonders as her and her far too smug girlfriend approach team RWBY's dorm room. On the way May teased her relentlessly on how she walked into the meeting they had and stumbled over herself trying to lighten the mood. But when Yang was mentioned Ruby had asked her not to say anything, her girlfriend got a look that made Ruby worry for her innocence. She promised not to say anything for the moment in exchange for something later. And Ruby leapt on it, agreeing to avoid the embarrassment looming right in front of her.

Before getting back to the dorm the two stopped by the library to use the CCT system to send the photos Yang took the night before to May's mother after flipping through a few first with wide smiles as they recalled the moments portrayed.

When she opens the door, the pair blink as her team shoot across the room to start quizzing her before she's even entered the room. Ruby starts to nervously shift and chuckle when May stepped forward.

"Well, I can't imagine he intends for you to keep it from your team Ruby. So long as they understand not to spread it further it should be fine. That said, maybe we should tell them inside?" She offers making her point by looking down the hallway in both directions. Thankfully the team gets the idea and lets the two inside before the door closes.

_'Might as well get the really hard part done before they start in on me.'_ Ruby considers before holding up her hands a waving them rapidly to hold off the questions already on the lips of her team as May borrows one of the desk chairs to sit herself in.

"Okay before I get to that. Blake, what is your problem with May? 'Cause it's important to me that my team gets along with my girlfriend." Ruby asks bluntly watching as the Faunus girl shoots May a dirty look, to which her girlfriend responds by throwing up her hands defensively.

"Hey, all I said is that we met and that I don't think you like me very much. Was I wrong?" May adds shifting awkwardly in her seat as attention is drawn back to Blake.

"I don't... It's not that I dislike you really. I just think you're a distraction we can't afford right now. We can't afford to think about relationships while the White Fang and Torchwick are out there plotting and preparing." Blake responds stepping back to separate herself from her team.

_'This seems like a conversation Blake might run from.'_ Ruby ponders before putting thought to action rushing around the room rapidly blocking all the doors by bracing them with chairs and standing between the cat girl and the window. The rest of the room is left blinking for a moment before noticing the sudden changes and looking at her oddly.

"Hey, I didn't want her to run away again, this is important!" Ruby deflects getting a shrug from the rest of the room and an embarrassed blush from Blake.

"Back on topic, Blake don't you think you're being more than a touch hypocritical?" Weiss asks joining the conversation. "I mean you have Sun, why shouldn't Ruby date May?"

Blake blinks rapidly at that before replying. "Sun isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends. We went to the dance sure, but that was after I realized you all were right and I was driving myself into the ground. He just asked and he's nice enough that I didn't mind. I also had my first dance with Yang, does that mean we're dating?" She retorts.

Without skipping a beat Yang slides in next to the Faunus girl wrapping her arm around her partner's waist. "Do you wanna?" She asks waggling her eyebrows before laughing as Blake pushes her away.

"I'm serious. Sun and I are completely different from May and Ruby, there's no relationship between us." She states, firmly looking at everyone else oddly when they wince. "What?"

Ruby and the others move awkwardly feeling bad for Sun. It's May that puts their feelings to words though.

"Poor monkey boy, have you told him that?" She asks tilting her chair back to balance on the back legs "In any case, I don't have any problems with you either. And there's nothing saying that Ruby can't do both. I might distract my pretty girlfriend but do you really think she can't focus on something when it's as important as this? Besides, I already agreed to help much as I can. I'm sure the boys will help out too but I can't promise for them." She comments.

Blake frowns and opens her mouth to retort before pausing and thinking on her response before sighing. "Okay, okay. I don't like it, I think we should be more focused, but I have been reminded recently how sometimes a little distraction can be a good thing." She says leaving the topic of Sun behind entirely. "But don't expect me to keep quiet if I think it's becoming a problem."

_'I think that's the best I'll get for the moment.'_ Ruby considers before shaking her head.

"Now that that is handled I think it's time you informed us of what went on at your meeting with the Headmaster." Weiss states before looking at May who begins chuckling suddenly as if reminded of something very amusing. Before Yang can get distracted Ruby shoots over and uses her foot to push up on the elevated front legs of May's chair sending her crashing to the ground.

Potential teasing thwarted with that and a little glare that makes her girlfriend give her the 'you're being adorable' eyes, the little reaper launches into an explanation of what happened in the office while skipping right over her embarrassing entrance. She explains how they were congratulated for their initiative, asked for any additional information and how she dropped a hint about the southeast hideout.

"Actually May, what did he want to talk to you about?" Ruby asks after she's finished detailing the meeting. May hadn't brought it up on their walk back and she is curious.

"Oh you know, he just wanted to make sure I wasn't corrupting the innocence of his youngest student with my lecherous ways." May teases back with a wry little smile having corrected her chair during the conversation, "Really though, he asked about my habit of carrying my rifle around with me everywhere because it's unusual. There's no rule against it so I wasn't in trouble or anything, and he didn't give me any grief about it. Besides, all the teachers and himself keep their weapons with them. When I pointed that out he seemed to understand my reluctance to part with Myrtles Bloom." She explains.

_'Oh good, it would have been super embarrassing if he had been grilling her about us...'_ Ruby thinks before getting another thought and voicing it aloud.

"Oh! I still have to introduce you to dad!"

Now May looks nervous. _'Hah! Serves her right for teasing me so much.'_ comes the next thought even as Ruby pats May's hand in comfort.

"While this is all fascinating. I think it was a bit risky to let that information out like that." Weiss adds bringing the conversation back on topic.

"Actually, I think it was a good move putting them on the trail. It gives them the chance to devote some real resources to investigating the area. You handled it well Ruby." Blake counters.

When Ruby seems nervous still Yang clapped her hands excitedly. "I know just what will cheer you up Ruby. Dad sent us something! I thought you'd like to open it with me." She says picking up a small tube.

Ruby's eyes go wide and she lets out an excited sound before using her Semblance to shoot quickly across the room. Climbing Yang's back to try and reach the package. Ignoring her girlfriends sniggering as she waves her arms trying to get a hand on the container. She just manages to hit a latch when it opens and a black shape slides out and falls on the ground.

Everyone blinks and leans in towards the small black thing as it stars shifting around before tiny legs seem to push out as the little corgi stretches and shakes itself out. The five girls stare in silence until it barks twice wagging its tail. Then the team reacts, Ruby and her sister both with cheer the younger shouting out 'Zwei!' before picking up the Corgi. Weiss reacts with plain shock and disbelief at the absurdity of the situation while Blake seems more afraid. Leaping away putting Weiss between herself and the small dog in Ruby's arms.

"He sent a dog?" The Faunus girl asks with plain irritation.

"In the mail?!" Weiss responds with the incredulity the situation requires.

Yang seems completely unsurprised by the fact the dog was sent simply proclaiming, "He does stuff like this all the time." While Ruby fawns over the tiny dog. Blake having moved to the safety of Ruby's bunk asks whether she means her dad or the dog and is summarily ignored.

Before anyone else can speak though Ruby turns towards the final girl in the room intent on introducing her pet to her girlfriend and blinks.

_'What's with that look?'_

"Um, May? Are you alright?" She asks the sniper who has remained seated throughout the excitement. Leaning forward and staring at the spot where Zwei hit the ground. Her team draws their attention to her as well in concern for her wide eyed expression. There's a slight twitch to her that makes her seem deeply unsettled by something but Ruby can't for the life of her figure out what it could be.

When Ruby gets closer, Zwei leans his head out to sniff her girlfriend before letting out a bark and licking her cheek which seems to snap her out of... whatever that was. There's silence in the room save for Zwei's panting as the older girl closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before exhaling and opening them again with a smile.

"For the sake of my sanity I am not going to try and figure out anything about the how's and why's of your dog's arrival Ruby, as a matter of fact. I'm going to pretend he was just always here." She states before reaching out to scratch the dog's ears. Getting another happy bark and plenty of tail wags.

"Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater?" Comes the voice of Goodwitch over the intercom speakers placed all over the school.

"We can't leave him here all alone for the week can we?" Weiss asks bending down the pet the adorable little guy after he jumps from Ruby's arms to the ground.

"Hey there's a letter!" Yang calls out before reading it allowed basically informing the room that their dad had to leave for work and asking them to look after Zwei for a while. She then turns over the cylinder letting the small mound of food fall to the ground followed by a can opener. This gets another twitch from the sniper and a concerned look from Ruby.

"May are you okay?" She asks prodding her girlfriend who stands up slowly while Ruby's team leaves the room.

"I'll be okay Ruby. Let's just go to the amphitheater, I'll have my team meet us over there. I know we're not first years but I don't see why we wouldn't be allowed anyway." May replies and they start to leave before Ruby turns to look at Zwei and back to her bag next to the door…

Ruby gives a thoughtful look at Zwei before gasping and smiling happily.

"Ruby... What are you thinking about?" May asks cautiously and is immediately ignored as Ruby sets about getting Zwei and some of his food into her bag.

_'No reason to leave him behind, and Blake did ask that we keep him away from her stuff.'_ She rationalizes.

**~MZ~**

May is nearly over her almost catatonic shock at the sheer impossibility of Zwei's arrival when she meets up with her team waiting for them just outside the amphitheater. Having thrown the sight of his ejection from the shipping tube along with the mound of food into a small corner of her mind and deleted it for her own sanity. Because surely that way lies the path to madness.

"Hey Ruby it looks like everyone is divided up into schools so we'll hang around our juniors while you meet up with your team. We'll head over to you after the formalities are over okay?" She asks grabbing her bag from Nolan.

She watches Ruby walk over to her team with a smile before glancing back at her own. All three boys grinning back at her. "Okay, get it all out now."

"Her team arrived a good fifteen minutes before you two did." Brawnz starts innocently with a small grin forming as they make their way to stand behind the first years.

"Yeah, and you had this odd faraway look in your eyes when you showed up." Roy adds, seamlessly setting the order as Nolan speaks next.

"Together less than a month and already robbing the poor girl of her innocence May?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Brawnz says this but without any real heat, that insufferable grin still on his face. The one that tells her no matter what the truth is. It's not going to derail the teasing remarks heading her way.

"Indeed. She's only fifteen May, she had years left to discover those kinds of things but your corruptive influence has surely tainted the poor girl." Roy notes, only missing the tears to match his fake sorrow.

May rolls her eyes at their antics before just telling them what took her so long. "I was just stuffing a corgi into Ruby's backpack."

There is a long pregnant pause that follows before Roy replies with. "... I don't even want to know what that is a euphemism for."

Nolan opens his mouth to continue when Glynda calls for silence but they all hear her 'Oh thank Oum' and cover their mouths to hide their snickering as Ozpin moves over to stand before the microphone at center stage.

The speech is passionate and draws in everyone within the crowd as he explains in broad terms the reasons behind the last Great War eighty years prior. And how in its wake to this very day, people are still honoring the memory of those who fought for their freedom of expression by naming their children after colors. This part draws May's eye to land fondly on her girlfriend.

He goes on to highlight their first missions and the reason why today was chosen for them to set out on them. The three general mission types listed out. Leaving May to smile. Something her team had discovered starting the second year was the third mission type. 'Search and Rescue' is usually comprised of searching out a vehicle that had to be abandoned while carrying some item of some import between towns or cities. But occasionally, it involves trying to find civilians who have gone missing. Those missions rarely end well.

Finishing his speech Ozpin moves aside and May and her team approach team RWBY. They catch up in time to hear Blake mention how a search and destroy mission sounds like what they're looking for. May moves to stand next to Ruby as the younger girl inputs her team name only to be denied.

"Wonderful." Weiss comments with irritation at being kept from the mission before Blake asks if they have any other ideas. Here May smiles and wraps an arm around Ruby's waist.

"We could have a look for you. We were going to do a mission anyway and I did say I would help out however I can. So long as Brawnz doesn't mind, we can go check out that area for you. I've got experience scouting so it shouldn't be too hard for me to spot it if anything is up in the area." May comments smiling before looking back at Brawnz in silent question.

Her team leader looks at the mission and shrugs. "Sure, why not? We wanted Search and Destroy anyway. The hard light projections are great, but they just don't compare to reality." He comments and everyone turns to Ruby waiting for her input.

"Just, be careful okay? If you come across them I'd rather you get away and call it in than risk getting hurt." Ruby comments getting a winning smile from the happily grinning May who wraps up the smaller girl in her arms only to give her a long, albeit gentle, kiss.

"Of course I'll be careful. You still have a promise to make good on and we have a date after. I wouldn't miss either of those for the world." May replies, happy to see that Blake seems to be pleased with her offer when she glances over.

It's just a few more moments when Brawnz puts in their team name and they're accepted for the mission while May points out a promising escort job for her girlfriend and team. "It should have us getting back around the same time so we can swap stories. And getting supplies like that to and from the villages around the cities is important work."

None of them notice the Headmaster step back from where he had been about to interject before a small smile appears on his face. Shaking his head lightly at the joy being expressed by both Ruby and the older sniper whose eye she drew so easily...

Leaving the building the two teams find their light conversation interrupted by a student pointing out loudly team CFVY's return.

_'Wow, I haven't seen Velvet since just before round two. Didn't they leave right after that? Must have been a rough one.'_

They hurry their steps to catch up calling out for Velvet and checking up on her to make sure she's okay while May's team hangs back with the onlookers. The Rabbit Faunus looks to be in a bit of a hurry to get back to her team and assures the worried girls that the only reason they were so late returning was that there were a lot more Grimm than initially reported.

After that brief conversation, the walk resumes in silence until Yang decides that Ruby and May have had enough peace and quiet and speaks up, looking at the couple. "Soooo last night, you two got a bit handsy with each other and thought no one would notice huh?" She comments, leaving the two to look at each other and back at Yang in confusion before May replies.

"What do you mean handsy? I don't remember anything like that happening."

"You mean you didn't notice when your hands slipped down? I even caught a few pictures of it look at the ones I sent you this morning before your meeting." The blonde replies her eyes twinkling with mirth as May freezes up, her head turning in a slow jerky motion to look at Yang.

"You mean the photos I asked you to take?"

"Uh huh."

"The very same photos that I sent to my mother this morning from the library on the way to your dorm?"

There is a long pregnant pause from members of both teams that is slowly interrupted by the low agonized groan of a mortified Ruby as she draws her hood over her head to hide. This time May can't blame her. If anything she would rather like to join her Girlfriend under the red fabric.

Then the flood gates open and the two are subjected to loud rambunctious laughter from the entire male portion of BRNZ and Yang all pointing at the pair even as Roy struggles to breathe. Even Blake and Weiss are not immune, covering their mouths to hide their own more subdued giggling.

_'At least those two are being polite about it.'_ May thinks before sighing in resignation and turning to her team fixing them with a cold glare.

"You three can laugh all you want about it. It would be pretty funny from your perspective. But say a word, and I will make sure you regret it." She threatens them one finger pointing at them. All they can do is wave away her threat, themselves too busy trying to get their amusement under control to respond verbally. Finally she turns to Yang giving her a withering look. "I will have my revenge for this Xiao Long. I won't say when, but when it comes I will remind you of this exact moment."

Her warning delivered and ignored by the blustering blonde, May wraps up her girlfriend and leads her away. "If you need us we have twenty minutes before our mission is due to leave, and I'm going to spend that time productively. I'll let her go in time for her to join up with your three." She comments leading Ruby away from both them and everyone else heading for the woods surrounding the school.

_'Might as well enjoy the time we have together now because it's the last we'll see of each other until the missions are over.'_

**~MZ~**

May returns to her team looking far too pleased with herself as they wait for the Huntsmen assigned to their mission to arrive. Her thoughts turning over how her relationship with Ruby was developing. Their kissing and cuddling evolving at a wonderfully slow pace. Enough to keep both interested in continuing without making the younger girl feel any kind of pressure. Exactly what May was hoping for. Spending the last twenty minutes in a tree with Ruby perched in her lap didn't hurt either, the two shifting against each other occasionally to re balance and get comfortable again.

One of the schools' professors dashes up to them announcing himself. "Hello team, I'm Doctor Oobleck. Who's ready to fight for their lives!?" He asks with a swing of his arm and a slightly crazed smile on his face.

It's Roy who then of course had to add to the doomed nature of their mission by dropping his head down and palming his face saying. "We're going to die, aren't we?" Having said that, he absolutely deserved the punch he got to the back of his head from their team leader.

_'Well, at least it won't be boring.'_ Not noticing the sweat drop forming on her brow.


	13. Of Doctors and Amazons

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~MZ~**

The Bullhead shudders as it circles around a peak the doors closed as the team receive their briefing from Doctor Oobleck. He was very insistent about that title.

_'To be fair, I would be too. A doctorate takes years of dedication to achieve. Having people ignore it would be like spitting in the face of that accomplishment.'_

"Yes! As you are all aware we are heading to Quadrant Five on what was initially a search and destroy mission. Merely to job of clearing out Grimm before they grow too numerous in the area. However, this morning the nature of the mission was changed by the headmaster from search and destroy to reconnaissance after receiving Intel that points to a criminal element using the area as a base. Our mission is to investigate the area, look for signs of their passing, identify the location of their operation and report in for further instructions." The doctor states before a solemn look crosses his face.

"We must be very careful as we search. There will no doubt be many Grimm nesting in the area as it was home to one of mankind's most ambitious projects... and also one of our greatest tragedies." He states before looking over the assembled trainees listening carefully from the Bullhead.

"Mountain Glenn right?" It is phrased as a question but spoken more as a statement drawing everyone's eyes to Roy. "It was supposed to be an extension of Vale, the biggest single city expansion project in history. Mountains shielding it from the Grimm on three sides with an underground train system linking it to Vale. Thousands of workers were hired under the joint effort of the most powerful companies around at the time." He says with a sigh before leaning back in his seat. Doctor Oobleck nodding along but not interrupting letting the student share what knowledge he has with the others.

"They almost finished the addition too. But the work was getting harder, and as they got closer to finishing, the companies started cutting their labor costs by laying off workers. A lot of those workers had moved their families into the growing area so they would be nearby. Losing their jobs made them quite unhappy. The growing tension and unease between the workers combined with the fear of losing their livelihood early drew the Grimm like a magnet. Mountain Glenn was overrun and the train tunnel sealed off on Vales side to keep the Creatures of Grimm from following the tunnel to the main city. The workers and their families were trapped. And since then there hasn't been any project close to the size and ambition of Mountain Glenn for fear of a repeat." Roy finishes, a solemn gloom fills the Bullhead.

"Quite the case Mr. Stallion. You are absolutely correct. It is to Mountain Glenn we are heading now. We will not be setting any form of base camp, instead, we will be mobile. There are plenty of buildings for us to take refuge in at night. So if you don't want to lug around a useless tent feel free to leave it and anything else behind as I have packed our necessities for this mission." He states as the second years remove their bags, pulling out some of the heavier items and stowing them away in the Bullhead compartments before closing up their bags again.

"The rest we'll keep for emergency supplies. Last thing we need is the mission to go longer than expected and start running low on the vitals." Brawnz states as his team nods in response while the doctor gives him an approving nod.

"Sir if you don't mind my asking, what is your field of study?" May asks, but before the doctor can answer the intercom clicks on.

"Lady and gentlemen we are on approach. Beginning descent now, tee-minus five to touch down." The pilot states, briefly looking over his shoulder at them. There's an odd echo between his words and the intercom but with the rumbling of the engine the latter comes in handy, especially once the doors are open.

As those doors slide apart, giving them a view of the desolate cityscape, the sad end to the area hits the trainees hard. Streets and buildings that should have been filled to bursting with cheerful people going about their lives are instead empty, and in some cases, unfinished as nature slowly reached out over the years to take back mankind's failed attempt to populate more of its domain.

Soon, the Bullhead sets down with a soft thud, staying only long enough for the Huntsman and his team to jump out before the door slides closed and it takes off again. Outside of the cities and villages it is unwise to linger and draw attention. As it stands, the team is already readying their weapons for the Grimm that will inevitably follow the noise.

"Here we are. The mission begins now. Keep your eyes sharp as we move along. And to answer your question Miss Zedong. My doctorate is in History." He comments blinking behind his thick glasses as May shoots him a winning smile.

"I'm sure the explorers and archeologists just love having you along for a trip Doctor." She replies earning herself a small chuckle and smirk from the teacher in kind.

"Quite. Now, here come the Grimm, let's clear them out first."

**~RR~**

Ruby and her team are meeting the Huntress who they will be shadowing at the southern gate of Vale where four large shipping trucks are rumbling, idling as last minute checks are made on their supplies.

As they get close a woman calls out, waving a hand over her head before jogging over. She is large and heavily muscled. With a body like a professional weight lifter wielding a huge double sided battle-axe. Metal armor lines her frame in disjointed plates, protecting vitals but allowing her more freedom of movement.

"You must be my first years! Introductions first I guess, let's start with you all." She states setting her axe on her shoulders and lifting her arms to wrap her wrist around the long handle so her hands dangle lazily.

"Okay! We're Team RWBY! I'm the leader Ruby Rose, my partner Weiss Schnee." Ruby starts waving towards Weiss who responds with an elegant curtsy. "My older sister Yang Xiao Long, and her partner Blake Belladonna." She adds next, pointing them out in turn the Huntress getting waves from both of them.

"Sisters with different surnames?" The Huntress asks looking between them and lifting her brow at the lack of family resemblance. "One of you adopted? Sorry if that seems rude but you look nothing alike."

Rather than look offended Ruby sighs while Yang cheers. Ruby pulling out a twenty Lien card and handing it over to her sister before looking at the amused Huntress. "We get that a lot in case you couldn't tell. We're half-sisters, same dad different moms. My mom passed away when I was young and my dad had my last name changed to match hers so there would always be a connection between us." Ruby explains while Yang does a little victory dance behind her.

"Well my condolences kid, my name is Atonia. I won't tell you my last name so you won't be tempted to call me Miss. If I wanted an honorific I would have been an instructor. Now then, as I'm sure you noticed when you took the mission we're going to be escorting these vehicles out to the nearby villages. They're carrying medicine, Dust, and supplies that the villages need. After they are unloaded they will be reloaded with food and supplies needed by the folks here living in the city. Those supplies will be bought, sold and traded throughout Remnant. You can say these trucks are one of the most important things keeping us Humans and Faunus going. And we're going to make sure they get from A to B and back in one piece." The buff Huntress states with a grin. "It's short bursts of frantic excitement coupled with long stretches of boredom and sprinkled with the heart melting gratitude of the locals and drivers. The last bit makes it all worth it." She says with a smile, "Now, I'll be in the front car. And each of you should pick a truck and set up on top of it. The drivers will let you sit in the cabin with them but honestly if the Grimm show up it's better to be on top where you can get to them before they get to your vehicle."

She reaches into a bag on her shoulder and pulls out four whistles passing them out. "You won't always see the Grimm before they get close. But if you do, blow the whistle. We don't want to fight a moving battle if we don't have to. Grimm are tempted to try and ram the trucks off the road if they're in motion."

She pauses when she gets to Ruby. "What's with the back pack? Food and shelter are provided on this trip, you shouldn't need that much." She comments lifting her brow with suspicion and then the other in surprise as the bag moves and a fluffy head of a corgi pops out of the flap panting at her and giving a bark.

She doesn't seem to notice Blake slowly putting as much distance between herself and the dog as she can without being obvious. "You brought your dog on a hunting mission?" Atonia asks eyeing the sheepish looking reaper with open skepticism.

"Well my dad asked us to look after him while he's away from home and Blake asked us to keep him away from her things… and he's Zwei! So of course I want to have him around. He's really well trained too so you don't have to worry about him getting into anything he shouldn't." Ruby explains and Atonia levels a long look at the dog before shrugging.

"Fine, whatever. So long as he doesn't get into the supplies. I won't be responsible if something happens to him though. You'll have to ask the drivers if any of them mind him riding with them as well. Get ready, we leave in ten." She states before turning away and heading towards a short all terrain, convertible vehicle with wide, large and thick tires. She has a brief talk with the driver of the car before hopping into the back and leaning against a bar.

After a brief discussion between them they all pick one of the trucks in the lineup. Weiss going to the front truck behind the Huntress followed by Blake, Yang and finally Ruby in the far back, Crescent Rose deployed in its gun mode so she can shoot down any Grimm that start chasing the convoy along the road.

Thankfully, Ruby's driver actually seemed excited to have the little corgi as a traveling companion letting him into his cab along with her backpack filled with food for him as well as a bowl and a few bottles of water.

"All set?" Atonia calls out once the last truck is checked over and given the all clear. She looks over the assembled group getting various confirmations all around before nodding herself and patting the side of her vehicle twice and shouting, "Move out!"

The gate is open, petals are depressed, and five engines growl and rumble as Dust is injected into them and the vehicles start gathering speed on their way out.

**~MZ~**

May makes her way into an alley and up an old fire escape as her team plus the doctor watch from below. Getting to the roof she drops out of their sight as she runs at a crouch across the rooftop and to the opposite ledge. With her Rifle cradled in her arms she takes a quick peak with her uncovered eye before lifting her rifle to stare down the scope. She scans slowly before moving to another ledge and repeating the motion.

_'No people, White fang or otherwise. Just a bunch of Grimm. There has to be a reason so many are lingering here. Mountain Glenn was blocked off years ago. No reason for them to stick around if there's nothing here to draw them in.'_ She ponders before heading over to report back to her team making herself visible at the ledge closest to them and shaking her head before heading back down the fire escape.

"No people, a few groups of Grimm though, all heading further in towards the mountain line in the northwest." She reports keeping her rifle in hand.

"Then we have our destination." Doctor Oobleck replies getting an odd look from Brawnz and Roy.

"Sir?" Brawnz questions uncertainly as if willing the doctor to explain his reasoning.

Oobleck looks at them and gives a sigh before rubbing his brow. "Miss Zedong, you said Grimm are heading towards the northwest yes?" He questions not really needing her nod for confirmation as they all just heard her say as much. "And what, Mr. Porfirio, are Grimm attracted to?" He asks as realization dawns on the faces of May and Brawnz.

"Negative emo...tions... They're heading towards the criminals we're looking for." Nolan comments as he and Roy catch up looking in the direction.

"Indeed. What better lure for Grimm than a group harboring ill-intent? We follow the Grimm, we find our criminal element." Oobleck instructs with determined eyes as they head in that direction.

As they travel, May hears Doctor Oobleck's conversations with her team as he catches them in moments of one on one asking each the same question. Always with the same curious glint in his eye as if trying to figure out how the person works.

"Mr. Porfirio why do you want do become a Huntsman?"

"That's a very personal thing to ask someone Doc, why do you want to know?" He asks in return rather than answer outright.

"Simple curiosity. I don't like to judge people on first impressions. This question usually gives quite a bit of insight and sometimes can even help the trainee answering it. Should they find themselves uncertain of their goals." Oobleck explains still curious.

Nolan though, pauses and considers the question and explanation before responding. "My family is poor. Owning a small bit of farmland middle of the desert. We raised some livestock, much as our land could take really. A few years ago Grimm wandered onto the farm, tore through one of the fences on its way towards the house and spooked the cattle. They stampeded and the only place for them to go was towards the hole in the fence the Grimm made. Monsters killed most of them when they got too close until my dad got his gun and put them down."

Nolan sighs then, stretching his hands high above his head before leaning back and letting his back pop before continuing. "Suddenly there's not enough left for them to support themselves and me. So I signed up to go to Oasis. Free room and board and one less mouth to feed back home. They said I could come back after but when I was accepted into Shade I just kept going. Now I split my pay from missions and send money back to them. I'll be able to help even more when I graduate. All the motivation I need really."

Dr. Oobleck lets out a speculative hum before continuing onward.

**~RR~**

Ruby yawns briefly as she lays out on the top of her chosen vehicle taking one hand off her Sweetheart to rub at her eyes. Long periods of boredom indeed. And since she needed to keep an eye out for Grimm she can't even take a nap.

They had been traveling for hours and so far, they had two false alarms and nothing but rumbling engines and the occasional bump on the dirt road. Ruby folds up Crescent Rose for a moment stowing it on her back before pushing herself up and into a sitting position with her legs crossed. Sipping from a small canteen of water.

At least she seemed to be coping better than Yang. Her older sister has taken to dancing foot to foot while shadow boxing in between sitting down and whining about how bored she is. From there she'll lay on her back and then start doing sit ups, pushups, and once again shadow boxing as the process repeats itself.

After working her limbs a bit, Ruby sighs and settles back down to watch the road behind them once more. She pops her scope and looks a distance down the road.

_'I hope May is okay.'_

**~MZ~**

May grunts as her axe blade drops into the neck of another Creep. The Grimm type becoming more and more populated as they head deeper which is also quite an irritant as similar to Beowolves, they are pack hunters. However, they fight more akin to a school of piranha choosing to swarm a target rather than surrounding and attacking carefully from blind spots.

The lack of self-preservation in the tactic makes them easier to kill, but they also tend to overwhelm the defender much quicker as a result.

Finished with the Grimm for the moment she relaxes, also catching the start of another conversation the doctor is having with one of her team mates.

"Why did I want to become a Hunter? I've been told I have an inferiority complex. Youngest of four brothers. I was always the smallest, the weakest, and the one who got pushed around and into things I didn't want to do. When I was a kid, my brothers roped me into doing anything they wanted because if I got caught I wasn't punished as hard. I think they resented me because I got a lot of what little attention our dad could give. He works a lot you know? Big investment company supervisor." Roy replies with a shrug.

"Anyway, I guess I just got tired of being the weak one in the family, the one that got pushed around and doted on because I was the 'baby'. So I signed up to become a Hunter. Worked my ass off too so I could get accepted. At this point though, I think it's more proving how strong I am to myself than my family though. Attention from the ladies doesn't hurt either." He adds with a cocky grin that is ruined by Brawnz chiming in.

"What ladies Roy?"

"Sh-shut up! This is a private conversation, right Doctor?" He fires back looking to Oobleck for confirmation only to have his hopes dashed by the noncommittal sound in return followed by his team laughing and snickering at his expense.

"You guys suck. I need new friends." He mutters working himself into a good sulk as he kicks a stone into a gutter.

**~RR~**

The lead car honks twice from the front of the line drawing everyone's attention forward, Ruby allows herself a cheerful smile as the first town comes into view. When they come to a stop she can hear Yang drop from the top of her truck with a loud 'finally'. Something the rest of the team quietly agrees with.

The first truck turns and backs up to the towns' walls before the driver hops out and moves around to lift the shuttered back gate. The village ready with volunteers to help unload and reload the vehicle.

Ruby smiles at the cheerful sight of the villagers after letting Zwei out so he can run around by himself for a while. The small children quickly running over, enamored with her adorable corgi who in return pants adorably and sets about licking any face or hand he can get in reach of.

The adults looked grateful to have the children preoccupied and out of the way while also getting to see something incredibly adorable. When they tried to thank Atonia for bringing the little guy along she shook them off and pointed Ruby out. Who suddenly found herself shaking hands with villagers and blushing as they thanked her and her team for helping to get the supplies there.

_'It feels nice to help out. Kinda wish some Grimm had shown up though so I could feel a little like I earned this kind of gratitude.'_ She thinks to herself as she smiles and shifts awkwardly unused to being the center of attention like this as her team stands together out of the way grinning at her occasional pleading glances to them for help.

It doesn't come. They leave her to be sacrificed to the small mob of grateful people and overly energetic children.

**~MZ~**

May looks up to see dusk starting to set in and May sets her eyes on finding a place for the night. Weighing visibility against comfort she settles on a half completed building. Before pointing it out to Brawnz and Oobleck.

The two talk amongst each other for a moment before agreeing with the choice while they head towards it. This is when Brawnz gets the question.

"Figured you would ask May next. Well I don't really have a great reason. I have some anger management issues. Keeping an even head is easy most of the time. But when I get a head of steam going it usually results in someone getting punched, hard. Grew up with bloody knuckles and a chip on my shoulder just waiting for the next guy to say the wrong thing. Eventually, parents got tired of seeing me with police and not in a friendly manner and threw me at the Hunter program hoping to sort me out. It's helped, having genuine monsters to point myself at when I get in a mood takes the brunt off my anger and having to be responsible for these three geniuses has forced me to learn to curb it." He states simply.

"Far as I'm concerned I'm a person born to fight. If it's not the Grimm I would be doing it professionally or in an underground league. Probably the latter with my record. Not too many people jumping up and down to hire a thug with a youthful history of overeager aggression. This way I get paid to punch monsters and save people. All's well that ends well right Doc?" Brawnz finishes expecting the quiet and contemplative 'hmmm' in response. He's not disappointed.

May smiles to herself subtly eyeing her team leader. Brawnz was a scrapper, and until getting to Shade hadn't had much more to think about than where his next fight was going to be. Small for a physical fighter but man could he swing with the best of them.

The memory of their team formation draws a smile from her as she recalls him loudly shouting his displeasure at being the leader. Pointing to Nolan questioning the Headmistress on her sanity for picking him over the calm and controlled farm boy. He held up the ceremony for ten minutes ranting and trying to get her to take back the position before he was escorted out of the room.

Roy told him to suck it up and deal with it.

Roy was then in the hospital for three days with a broken arm. At the end of which Brawnz had calmed down and apologized for losing his cool. He explained to them that he had problems with his rage but promised to try and do better if he was going to lead their team. For the most part he's done brilliantly.

**~RR~**

The procession comes to a stop at the second village and a similar scene from the first plays out all over again. Eager stretching of legs, grateful villagers, amused teammates.

What doesn't match though is the speculative frown on Atonia's face as she looks into the nearby woods. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. Breaking away from the villagers Ruby makes her way over to question the Huntress on her mood.

"You seem worried, is something wrong?" She asks drawing Atonia's eye to her before the woman shakes her head.

"Not really. Job's going well, we made great time, plenty of supplies all around. Things are actually going great… But that's what's bothering me. I've been on this supply run a few times. Never made it here before the sunset before. It's like the Grimm are either ignoring us, which has never happened, or they're all somewhere else. Where that could be I have no idea. I don't know whether to be grateful for the reprieve or worried about whatever it is that's drawn them away." The Huntress replies looking a bit unsettled before shaking her head before continuing.

"We'll worry more about that tomorrow. We'll be staying here the night and moving out in the morning. Plenty of time left in the day too. Feel free to look around if you want." She adds shouldering her axe and heading towards the adults working to exchange supplies.

The little leader is left with a thoughtful frown on her face as she turns towards the east. Where Mountain Glenn is, along with her girlfriend.

Pulling out her Scroll Ruby is delighted to find she still has a signal. In order to call across the continents you need to be connected to the towers, but Scrolls are designed to communicate directly with each other when in range of one another or are within the coverage area of the same CCT tower.

Opening her Scroll Ruby types off a quick message to May, asking her if she's alright and hoping May is somewhere she can respond.

_'I should feed Zwei and get ready for tomorrow. Just because it was quiet today doesn't mean it will stay that way.'_

**~MZ~**

May volunteers herself for the first watch. First testing and then resting herself against a collapsed support beam set at an angle. Her eyes scanning the darkening streets below for movement before shooting to the forest where a herd of massive Goliath are marching along. She watches them through her scope and swears they are looking right back before putting it down and moving her eyes to the rooftops of buildings around them, searching for flying monsters.

"You aren't going to attack the Grimm out there?" Oobleck asks motioning towards the rumbling herd.

"Nope, they look old. And with Grimm that means they're strong. Even if I do drop one with the first shot through the eye the rest will turn and charge, heads down. I wouldn't be able to drop a second before they're on us. And as you said, this is recon. Fighting them would draw too much attention. Better to leave them for now." May shifts, taking off her hat and pocketing it before tying her hair up and putting on the patch she got from Ruby.

"Smart. Yes, picking unnecessary fights right now wouldn't be in our best interest." He agrees leaning against the wall next to her.

She doesn't stop her scanning of the surroundings. "Are you going to ask me too Sir?" She questions when he doesn't immediately speak up.

"I want to I admit, but your reasons seem to be more personal than the others. I've noticed you tensing each time you hear me ask it. And I don't want to stick my nose where it's not needed or wanted." He replies and is met with silence until her Scroll goes off with a soft ping.

She blinks and opens it before smiling and sending Ruby back a response, letting her girlfriend know she's alright before closing it again and continuing the conversation. "It gets easier the more I talk about it, so sure, why not? What motivated me to be a Huntress was vengeance. Slaying the monsters that took my dad from me. I didn't always live in the city of Vacuo. My mom and dad used to live with one of the nomadic groups in the desert. Safety in numbers and never in the same place more than a few days." She starts pulling out a cloth from her pocket and gently rubbing the lens of her scope.

"According to mom, our group would look for locations people used to live and mark the coordinates for historians like yourself to check out. Sometimes they would snoop around a little themselves and grab a few artifacts to take back to sell to a museum." She continues watching a small pack of Beowolves wander down a side alley.

"Living in the desert without walls to protect you is a harsh and unforgiving life. And as you know sir, when Grimm get old they don't just get cautious. They get clever. There was a massive Deathstalker that buried itself in the sands… and we passed over it when it attacked. Small Nomad group of twenty, of which maybe ten could fight. We lost nine, and the group turned around. Headed to Vacuo and the villages nearby and started looking for work. Mom got a reception job and started working her way up. When I was old enough, there was never any question in my mind I was going to hunt monsters." May explains.

"And now?" He pushes tentatively.

"Now I don't know." Shrugging lamely, "Revenge was a good reason to start. But I've killed a lot of Grimm since. Hasn't gotten any better. I guess I'm still looking for a good reason. But for now, it's something I can do that fills a role the world needs." She explains, looking through her scope and scanning right down the street.

"You don't see many Innocent Hunters anymore. I thought the belief had died out." Oobleck comments getting a smirk from the sniper.

Innocent Hunters. A term for people believing in the superstition that sprang up when hunters started having to support the police force in bringing down criminals with unlocked Aura. The idea that hunters were meant to be paragons of virtue standing against the Grimm had been popularized to boost public morale. Based on the popular saying that, the eyes are 'windows to the soul' Hunters began covering one eye any time they went out into the field in the effort to keep that eye 'innocent' of the worlds evils.

"I don't really believe in it, but my mom is the superstitious sort. It made her feel better when I first started and now, I'm just used to it." She replies with a shrug, giving a shorter answer than she gave Ruby because the doctor seems already aware of its meaning.

She pans to the right again before freezing and leaning back removing her scope from her rifle and passing it to Oobleck.

"Down the street, leaning against the corner on the right see him? He's smoking, watch for the plume." She comments as the doctor leans out slightly looking through the scope as he spots the figure. He watches the head turn and catches a hint of the mask before pulling back in and passing the scope back.

"White Fang, good job Miss Zedong. You have spotted our criminal element. We'll wait for morning to check that area and hopefully discover their whereabouts. They are Faunus and thus have an extreme chance of being blessed with night vision. Do not approach them tonight." He commands and she nods returning to her watch as he heads towards her team to inform them of the discovery. Her watch isn't over yet.

Pulling out her Scroll again, she types out another message for her girlfriend. _**"Heya Little Red, we found your friends right where they said they would be. We're camping out for the night but we'll see if we can't stop by and pay a visit tomorrow."**_


	14. We forgot our tickets

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise 

**~RR~**

Ruby wakes up to see that little message waiting for her on her Scroll. Her head leaving the soft pillow she spent the previous night shifting around on trying to get comfortable. That's always the problem with sleeping in a new place after all. Unfortunately, it looked like they wouldn't be sleeping here again on their trip around with two more villages to get to before returning to Vale.

So it's a rested but weary Ruby Rose that stumbles into the shower in her room. That had been another thing to get used to. She had grown so accustomed to hearing the little sounds made by her resting teammates that sleeping alone in the quiet had felt more than a little strange.

Exiting her shower, the little reaper felt far more awake and ready to be seen by the public on her way to get breakfast. So getting dressed and grabbing her Scroll she finds herself a bit dismayed to see a missed call followed little string of messages that had cropped up while she was showering.

_**~Missed call from MZ** _

_**~MZ to RR - Well, good morning Ruby. Sorry if the call woke you up. I'm guessing it didn't.** _

_**~Me and the boys are packing up to head out soon. Doctor Oobleck wants to check out a few things before diving right in so today should be just more scouting to locate the entrance our friends are using and see if we can't find a back door.** _

_**~Wish us luck, I'm going to be out of contact until tonight. Need to keep a charge on my Scroll to monitor our Aura levels in the field. I look forward to seeing you soon Little Red.** _

Ruby sighs at the message and replies with a simple 'see you soon' before pocketing her Scroll and heading downstairs to the lobby of the small hotel where, thankfully, breakfast is waiting along with Blake and Weiss.

"Atonia and Yang still asleep?" She asks while pulling up a chair as she builds her plate with a few eggs, sausages and pancakes.

"Yang is awake, I heard her shower running on my way down. Atonia is outside talking to the drivers." Blake answers her eyes never leaving the book held up and open with one hand as the other moves food from plate to mouth with practiced ease.

"I hope we make as decent time today as we did yesterday. Our mission has been almost relaxing thus far, if not a bit uncomfortable." The heiress comments, sipping at what can only be coffee judging by the smell. Weiss is not a morning person and her choice of morning beverage reflects it as the black unsweetened fluid passes her lips.

"I wouldn't count on it. We got unusually lucky yesterday. Atonia mentioned that it was the first time she had ever made it to a village without having to deal with a single Grimm. We need to keep alert. We're halfway done and then we'll have the trip back to Vale." Ruby mentions as her sister bounces down the steps, all smiles and sunshine giving everyone a cheery smile.

"Good Morning~" The Blonde sings out before plopping herself in a chair and helping herself to the food. "Man, I hope we get to actually do something today. I get this is important but I thought we would actually be doing something besides sitting on top of moving trucks all day."

"Well you should be in luck then." The Huntress leading them states as she walks back into the building. If she were a Faunus she would be a bear. Nothing else would properly suit the large muscled woman. Where Yang was no slouch with thick, corded muscle running along her frame. Atonia was built with a body that screamed physical strength to anyone so much as glancing her way.

"The villagers reported a nest near the road leading between this and the next village. So we're going to make a stop on the way and clear it out. And by 'we', I mean you four." She says with a grin.

"You won't be participating? We had rather hoped that shadowing a Huntress we would get to see one in action." Weiss mentions as the rest of the team nods.

"And what would you learn doing that? Being a Huntress isn't just about slaying the monsters. While yes, we do that, a lot. You have to remember this is a job. One you're getting paid to do, and do correctly. This mission? This is job experience. You're out here with me to see what's what and learn how it's done. Something you won't learn by watching me do all the work." She explains before stretching out her arms slowly. "Besides, someone will have to hang back and protect the supplies. It will either be me, or two of you. Finish your food, decide, and get moving. I want to leave soon."

**~MZ~**

May was keeping watch as her team broke camp. Sleeping bags were pressed, folded, and pressed again before Oobleck placed them back into his bag. Hearing Brawnz whistle softly she climbed back down after shouldering her rifle.

"Nothing has noticed us. I spotted a few Nevermore nests but nothing big enough to really worry over. No Griffons or Death stalkers but I did notice a massive King Taijitu slithering around a few blocks away if the white head is anything to go by." May states nodding over her shoulder towards the streets visible behind her before going on.

"There are a number of Creep and Beowolf packs down there moving in and out of the buildings, some Ursai and the odd Boarbatusk here and there. Good chance we'll run into some Grimm once we hit ground level." She finishes, looking between Brawnz and Oobleck.

"What's the call Doc?" The team leader asks cracking his knuckles before putting on the spiked gloves he favors.

"We move slowly. We make our way to the end of the street and start looking for signs of our squatters. Be very careful. We need to spot them first if we want to have any hope of discovering what they're up to before reporting in. We have an advantage here, they still believe themselves to be undiscovered. Let us not waste the opportunity. Thus, no loud attacks on the Grimm, keep the fighting as quiet as possible." He orders getting nods all around. Nolan grimacing as he collapses his prod and attaches it to his belt while May triggers her axe blade.

"Looks like it's me and you on killing blows boss man." May comments with a wry grin to Brawnz as Roy is forced to put away his spinning buzz saws as well. The chakrams making far too much noise for their stealthy intentions if they want any hope of sneaking up on a group of militant Faunus.

Aside from the growls and howls made by Grimm, the group moved quietly. Moving from cover to cover with May pausing to use her scope to look around.

"I don't understand Doctor." She states at a low whisper a short distance away from where they noticed the smoking terrorist the night before. "There's no activity or signs of life inside any of the buildings." She mentions with narrowed eyes.

"What about the old train tunnel?" Nolan asks pointing a short distance away towards the low structure with stairs leading down nearby.

Oobleck's eyes widen and he lets out a low hiss. "Of course! We've been so foolish. We're not just looking for an underground criminal operation we're looking for an underground criminal operation!" He proclaims with a whispered shout putting emphasis on the second 'underground'.

"When the Grimm started to overrun the surface, the citizens had little choice but to seal off the city and retreat underground into the tunnels. This area is well known for its tunnels and deep caves! So it's only natural that after sealing off the surface the citizens trying to expand their living space underground in a last ditch effort to survive, might stumble upon a cave system large enough to house them. Of course, it would only be a matter of time before subterranean Grimm would find their new accommodations and overrun them once more, turning their last hope of survival into their final tomb with the tunnel to Vale still sealed." He states his voice going lower as his excitement at the discovery and realization is met once more by the sobering truth of Mountain Glenn.

"Still, those tunnels would make a prime location for our presumptive terrorists to plan and stage. We must find another way down to avoid detection. Come along." He states leading the group away.

**~RR~**

Ruby hops down and stretches as her team leaves their vehicles. The had been attacked no less than three times as the approached the nest and it was inconvenient enough that all four of them now found themselves rather eager to be rid of the Grimm hot spot and moving on.

Atonia had pulled out a map, given Ruby a compass and pointed in the direction the nest had been reported in before leaning against one of the rumbling vehicles. "Now hurry back, we don't have unlimited fuel and we have a job to do. Besides, the sooner you're done the sooner we can get back to Vale."

That had been the last thing Atonia told them and as they approached the field in question, Ruby had a bad feeling beginning to form in her gut. It is unknown the method by which Grimm propagate. They refused to do so in captivity, nor have they ever exhibited any form of mating ritual. What is known is that they nest. Taking control of burrows, caves, and all manner of dark places in the world before seeming to rise en masse to terrorize the people of Remnant. The only methods know to eliminate a nest is to exterminate the Grimm inhabiting it, and collapse the structure to keep it from being used again.

They left hours ago, and now back on the road, Atonia looks up. Her grip on the battle axe tightening as she hears the bushes around them rustle a growing pile of dissolving Grimm stacked up on the side of the road as she preps to add more to the growing tally. Only to relax as the four return from their bloody work. The three older team mates doing what they can to shield their team leader as her brow lifts. "Okay, what happened to her then?"

The questioning is asked in genuine curiosity as while Ruby's outfit was in absolute tatters the skin underneath seemed to be just fine and she wasn't showing any signs of Aura exhaustion. With a bashful look, Ruby starts to explain what happened to leave her in her current state.

* * *

Near the end of their battle Ruby noted Blake starting to flag as the Grimm just didn't stop coming, forcing Yang to move closer to her partner in an effort to ease some of the cat girls' burden. Seeing their attack formation crumbling was not a good sign and Ruby called for the two to drop back before turning to Weiss as she unfolds her scythe, letting the wicked curved edge lock into place behind her crouched form.

As soon as Blake and Yang move past her Ruby called out a single command. "White Lightning!" Before her partner forms a glyph under her feet speeding the already incredibly fast Ruby to speeds even greater as she activates her Semblance on top of the boost.

There isn't even a blur as Ruby takes off. She was simply there one moment, and gone the next as the slavering group of Grimm stop moving. It feels like time stands still as bright flashes erupt from the ranks of Grimm before Ruby slides across the ground behind them rolling and panting hard as she comes to a stop clearly exhausted and gasping for air. As the Grimm drop, cut into pieces and dissolving in a thick noxious cloud.

From her place on the ground Ruby realizes she's not moving for a short while before gathering her strength just to shout to her team so they can collapse the nest. She hears the ice form over the entrance, sealing it off. Yang's call for Blake to give her a boost and the sight of her sister leaping high into the air before slamming down on the hill like a meteor leaving a crater as the ground caves inward.

She listens to the sound of Gambol Shroud picking off stragglers as Weiss and Yang run over to check on her. "Heya guys." She says weakly as she waves at the pair of them. "I think we earned our pay."

'I wonder why Weiss is blushing like that, and why is Yang taking a picture with her Scroll? Why does it feel like everything got colder?' Ruby ponders.

"Wow Ruby, I know one girl who would love to see you right now." Yang mentions with a teasing grin as Ruby looks at her sister quizzically before looking down at her clothes. They're in tatters, thankfully, her cloak is fine but her skirt and corset has ripped and showing an indecent amount of skin.

It's Blake that seems to figure out what happened first. "I guess those clothes couldn't stand up to the wind shear. You have a second set, right?"

True she did, but still, it was going to be an embarrassing trip back to the trucks as she lets Yang pick up her exhausted form. Still everything turned out well enough.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you used a new attack while in the field against a swarming group of Grimm? You do realize how stupid that was right?" Atonia asks as Ruby's head slumps before nodding weakly. "I would berate you more, but as I've mentioned we're in a hurry and I think you've realized the mistake you've made now. And to really hammer it home, I'm going to take a picture of this and send it to Glynda and explain to her why you ended up like this." She says grinning wickedly as the entire team pales immediately.

_'At least we all made it out okay. So why do I still have a bad feeling?'_ Ruby ponders after getting away and changing her clothes.

**~MZ~**

It took them a few hours and quite a few Grimm before they found what they were looking for. A building marked for emergency evacuation, the arrow underneath pointing down. The group moves inside and down through the basement before encountering a sealed door. Thankfully, the manual controls still work for opening it from their side.

Inside is a staircase that leads down into darkness. Forcing them to use a light source provided by the Doctors thermos... cannon... flamethrower... bat? Similar to her experience with Zwei, May shoves the knowledge that somewhere in that thing is a fluid the Doctor drinks near constantly, preservation of sanity is important in tight spaces after all.

Eventually they reach a door, Brawnz opens it cautiously before closing it again and asking the Doctor to douse the fire. Once they are in darkness again he opens it completely and the five step out onto what can only be the roof of a tall building overlooking a massive cave, housing a small city.

"Well, this is definitely big enough to house the survivors. Looks like they attempted to rebuild after losing the surface." Nolan comments looking out before tapping May's shoulder and pointing out across the cave towards a line of tracks filled with people that look like ants from this distance. "Is that a train?" He asks while May pulls up her rifle to eye it through the scope.

"Preposterous. The route is sealed off, the train has nowhere to go. Why would they bother with it at all?" He questions and they all look to May who seems to be looking down the length of it.

"I'm seeing crates with a logo on the side and what looks like an entire flat bed with Paladins lined up on it. I don't know what they're planning, but they're definitely using the train for it. Need to get closer to figure out exactly what though, we're too far away for me to spot details with the low lighting in here." She mentions, passing Oobleck the scope so he can confirm for himself.

After getting the scope back they make their way closer. Always careful and quiet. Thankfully down here the White Fang seem to keep their patrols between the staging area and their own route to the surface.

_'Which would be just fine if they were only worried about the Grimm. Honestly, did they just forget they spilled the area of this hideout at that rally Blake and Sun showed up at? Or is it more that they simply can't move locations?'_ May questions internally as the group works their way to the third floor of a building halfway between their entrance and the train. Here, she carefully approaches the window and looks out at them again vocalizing what she's seeing.

"Definitely White Fang. There's a lot of them here too, big operation. Heavy machinery, yup, those were Paladins. Ah hah, the shipping crates I mentioned? All marked with the SDC logo. What would they need that much Dust for?" She asks the doctor.

"I don't know Miss Zedong, we have been asking ourselves that since the thefts started. Can you see anything else?"

"Not really... Oh, wait I've got eyes on Torchwick. There's a girl next to him with, an umbrella? Looks like the girl Ruby described, she has some kind of illusionary Semblance." May goes on. Her rifle moving to take in more of the individuals.

"Everyone else seems pretty ordinary. Simple Dust rifles and pistols... Except that guy, he's got some kind of chainsaw sword. That looks... incredibly intimidating. He's also dressed a bit different, must be a higher rank." She comments before something catches her eye and she shifts to look at what two members of the White Fang are carrying into one of the full cars.

"Doctor. Look at the third car from the back end and tell me what you think that is." May asks passing over her scope once more.

The doctor holds it up and spots the large metallic device with its wires and screen. Honestly, there are very few things it could possibly be. The most obvious isn't exactly comforting, considering the amount of Dust they are surrounding it with.

"That, Miss Zedong, looks like a bomb." He replies handing the scope back. "And with that much Dust, a train, and bombs. It doesn't paint a pretty picture. Team, we need to disable that train."

Oobleck pulls out his Scroll to try and send a message back to Beacon but can't get through. When May tries to call Ruby and gets the same response a decision is made. "We can't go back to the surface now. Too much risk of being seen. And we have no idea how long we have until they are ready to leave. We are now on our own. The train will take priority, from there we can focus on subduing the criminals and calling for assistance. Remember, you are Huntsmen, protecting the innocent people of Remnant must always come first. Your lives a close second."

At this, the team stiffens looking at each other before nodding back and readying their weapons as determination solidifies on their features.

They made good progress overall, getting caught was of course, inevitable. Faunus are well known for frequently displaying effective night vision, and in the low lighting of the cave, it proved an insurmountable obstacle. It started with a shout drawing attention to their area followed by gunfire. Left with no other option they were forced to fight the short distance to the train as Torchwick and the smaller girl retreated towards the front of the train.

In rapid pursuit and taking more than a few shots to their Aura from behind, they barely manage to make it to the flat bed containing the Paladins before the train starts moving, forcing them to climb on or be left behind.

"Well, look on the bright side guys. At least we're not getting shot at anymore." Roy comments with a weak thumbs up before they hear a shout from behind them with White Fang members starting to move towards the front. Three members of the team have to restrain the urge to hit the fourth.

"That's not good." Doctor Oobleck comments only to blink as the last car detaches and them explodes opening a hole in the roof of the tunnel for Grimm to pour in. "That's very not good. Mr. Ni, I would like your assistance here keeping them away from the Paladins while your team heads forward. We must stop this train before it can reach Vale!" He shouts before heading towards the advancing Faunus with his weapon extended.

With a moment to look at each other, the team breaks apart leaving May, Roy, and Nolan to continue forward entering through the train cars.

The three were forced to pause for a moment to adjust to the lighting before spotting the short quiet girl that hung around Torchwick. The three approached cautiously as she bowed and gave a devilish smirk.

"I don't suppose you're just going to let us through are you?" May asks, her hands gripping her rifle tightly. Glaring even, as the girl looks beyond amused answering with a simple shake of her head. Bringing the rifle to her shoulder she takes aim. "You two run ahead. I'll keep her busy."

Those two share a look before sprinting forward. A pair of high impact rounds fired from the rifle behind them forces the odd silent girl to open her umbrella as they slip past and through the door behind.

The quiet girl lifts her brow still looking irritatingly amused as she twirls her umbrella and places it on her shoulder with taunting flair.

_'Oh I'm going to enjoy taking that look off her face.'_ May thinks before her muscles tense, her fingers twitch, and her gun barks, spewing more Dust rounds with every pull of the trigger.

It was unreal. The image of the girl shattered and fragmented as if her bullets punched into a mirror… Only behind it there was nothing but empty train car. Lowering her rifle to her hip, May advances down the cabin carefully before feeling something tap her shoulder twice.

_'How the hell?!'_

With a quick flip her rifle spins in her hands as she turns, swinging the sharp axe blade behind her only to witness the quiet girl bending backwards under it. One of her legs shooting out to catch May in the gut.

May doubled over for a moment as she stumbled back and glared forward at the still grinning Neo. Her hands shifting along her rifle for a better grip as she straightened her back again slowly shifting her neck side to side letting the joints pop.

**~RS~**

Roy and Nolan push through, only to come face-to-face with the chainsaw sword guy May mentioned earlier. He shifts a bit before revving his weapon and letting it kick up sparks along the floor in front of him. "Just two whelps huh? I was hoping for a real fight." The man comments as the two look at each other.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here." Roy jokes getting a roll of the eyes from Nolan. "Do you want this guy or Torchwick?" He asks as Nolan looks between his prod and the muscle bound Faunus.

"I'll take Torchwick. I don't want to see what that thing might do to my weapon." He comments before taking a sprinters pose and shooting forward once Roy's blades start spinning.

"Hey, you might want to pay attention!" Roy shouts drawing the large man's attention and forcing him to abort the swipe he took at the running Nolan to block the pair of spinning buzz saws that zip right back to their owner, who catches them in their wrist sockets with a flashy spin.

Roy grins next and thumbs his nose as the Faunus starts walking toward him in slow lumbering steps as Roy launches forward meeting the first swing with is spinning saws. The whirring weapons spitting thick sparks all around the combatants as they wear against each other for a moment before Roy feels himself being pushed back with the strength brought to bear by the large Faunus.

The force is broken when the large man pulls his blade back and swings it down in a massive overhead strike, forcing Roy to roll to the side and drop flat against the floor when the follow up is a quick horizontal slash.

When that is followed by the man plunging the blade straight down, Roy, the young trainee swears while barely getting out of the way before pushing himself up to his feet. Darting in close, his hands balled into fists to protect his fingers as he lunges and slashes with the spinning blades. Forcing his opponent to step back while continuing to nick at the man's Aura.

Roy takes a couple steps back before throwing the saw chakrams again and following after them. The blades are blocked but his first kick isn't, catching the shoulder of the arm currently holding the sword and forcing it away from his body.

His opponent left wide open, Roy can't help but shout in response. "Gotcha!" Only to hear it repeated back to him as the strong kick to the man's chest ends with his leg getting grabbed. The iron grip holds his limb tight as he is swung and thrown hard into the side of the train car.

**~NP~**

Nolan charges through into the next car, his cattle prod fully extended and he doesn't even break stride seeing a grinning Roman Torchwick waiting for him. He heads right for the criminal. "Oh come on! How many of you are there going to be?!" The frustrated hunter trainee shouts, dodging a Dust round from the cane before it's lifted to block a downward swing of his prod.

"Huh, you were not at all who I was expecting. You wouldn't happen to know a little girl in a red hood, would you?" The flamboyant criminal asks using both hands to hold back the pressure Nolan puts on his weapon.

The question gets him to blink before shaking his head. May filled them in, Ruby had run-ins with Torchwick before. And now was not the time to get distracted.

With a quick hop, Nolan sends a kick towards the bowler wearing thief's torso, only to miss as Roman is forced to jump backwards to avoid it. "Not nice kid. Why don't you just settle down and we can talk this over like adults." Roman offers, planting his cane tip down with a wicked smirk on his face.

Nolan glares daggers at the crook, lifting his prod in front of his body, the end sparking with electricity.

"No? Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Roman continues shifting sideways and lifting his cane in front of him like a sword.

**~MZ~**

The sniper sets her baleful gaze on the far too amused girl in front of her who seems content to stand and wait, wasting time instead of actually fighting.

"You don't talk much do you?" May asks as she takes slow careful steps forward trying to figure out how to get through the nubile girls guard.

The question seems to surprise the girl as she blinks for a moment, her brown and pink iris's switching places before switching back as she shakes her head in answer.

May doesn't ask anything else however as she swings her axe in a flat, horizontal slash, the girl easily ducks. When the parasol shoots forward though, May is no longer in front of her. Crazy eyes go wide before she rolls to the side as the axe blade is buried into the floor of the train.

May's Semblance isn't all that fantastic. No super strength or speed. No Glyphs or clones. No elemental control or teleportation. May's Semblance involves granting kinetic force to objects she is currently in contact with and determining direction. Letting her 'push' objects and herself around.

She had hoped the sudden shock of her movement would at least bother the mute girl. She hadn't expected the crazy-eyed and energetic grin that grew on her opponents face, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge.

The girl twirled her parasol and started advancing with laser like intensity, putting May immediately on edge. She swings before the girl can get too close, watching the girl dance back only to follow after the axe, chopping nothing but air as she approaches, getting increasingly irritated by the agile girl.

She had been ready for a lot. But not the girl grabbing her fancy weapon by the wrong end, hooking May's axe with the handle and pulling it aside before launching a picture perfect high kick straight into May's chin, throwing the sniper up and onto her back with a weak groan as her head spins.

**~RS~**

Picking himself up from the floor, Roy groans softly, his hand on his hips as he bends back letting his back pop. "That was rough. Hiding a little speed there big guy?" He jokes as he sets himself into a ready stance with the large man stomping towards him. His buzz saws hadn't come back yet, laying on the ground a short way away connected to his launching cuffs by thin, barely there, Aura laced threads.

Roy shifts as he takes a few steps back letting the strings go taut against his wrists before jerking them up with a wild grin, the blades zipping back along their tethers and cutting across the large man's Aura before reconnecting to their launchers and starting to spin again.

A feral growl of agitation comes from the large aggressive man as he stumbles from the blows before grabbing his sword in a two-handed grip and charging. His weapon low as he pulls it up from the ground, forcing Roy to block as sparks fly from the screeching metal weapons. The force lifting Roy from his feet and into the air where a vicious kick lands on the side of the large man's face, sending him stumbling to the side and down to one knee where he shakes himself and stands again.

"Oh just... Really? How much Aura do you even have?! Why can't you just stay down?!" Roy shouts, about to charge back into the fight when he realizes something. He pauses and grins before running away towards the door Nolan went through. The train was still moving, the job comes first.

**~NP~**

Nolan grunts as his lunge is diverted away. His brow furrows in irritation as he tries to turn with the deflection and land a kick, only to be blocked once more by that irritating cane. It was frustrating the skill with which Roman wielded his weapon of choice, a deflection and bludgeoning tool all at once. And any time it seemed Nolan had an opening he would shoot an explosive Dust round at the farm boys' feet forcing him to break away and try again.

All Nolan really wanted right now was to get past him but somehow, Roman seemed astoundingly aware of just where he was in relation to the door leading to the train controls and always kept himself between Nolan and the door.

At least he wasn't smiling anymore. As the fight went on, Roman grew increasingly annoyed and it showed. Not that it was a good thing. Less flash and flair, more short, controlled movements. Slapping away attacks. Not that he managed to avoid every movement, Nolan had landed a punch here, a kick there. Whittling the criminal's Aura down slowly.

Now if only he could land a hit with his prod. That would end it in a hurry.

"Listen kid, I'm going to give you one last chance to give up before I stop being nice. Killing you isn't something I have trouble doing, it's just more mess and I don't want your blood on my suit." Roman states with clear aggravation.

Nolan lashes out, whipping his crop and sliding it down Romans cane trying to get in some contact, even just the gloves on his hand. Anything he can use to end the fight. Only to be rebuffed again as the door opens behind him. Familiar buzzing reaches his ears and he dodges aside as a pair of blades rip through the air towards Torchwick, forcing the gangster to block or dodge and finally, leaving him open for Nolan's cattle prod.

It connects and a high voltage charge rips through the criminal, forcing him to drop his weapon as two burn marks score his nice suit. Nolan holds it long enough to ensure the man is unconscious before stopping and hurrying towards the engine room. Even while Roy turns back to meet his own charging opponent. No words are said, there's no time for them as neither knows just how long they have been moving for.

Entering the final room, Nolan grunts as bullets slam into his Aura from a boar-tusked Faunus grunt. With a loud yell, the farm boy runs forward, dodging the shots as much as he can before shocking the grunt ruthlessly and kicking away the gun. His eyes wide as he spots the end of the line less than a hundred yards down the track.

He looks around and grabs the emergency brake, pulling it hard as the loud screeching of old wheels echoes through the tunnel and the train starts to lose speed. The engine cutting off the moment the brakes were engaged.

With a sigh of relief the train comes to a stop less than forty yards from the wall before he turns around and heads back towards the room he left Roman and Roy in. Stopping as he spots Roy sitting on the still unconscious criminal panting roughly.

"You alright?" Nolan asks first as Roy uses a buzz saw to tear a long strip off the thief's coat in order to bind his arms behind his back. Wrists to elbows and tight enough to cut off circulation.

"Yeah I'm fine. When the train slowed down the big guy bailed, calling their mission a wash. Didn't even try to grab Torchwick. Guess they didn't get along all that well." Stallion offers in return before picking up Torchwick and his weapon, slinging the latter over his shoulder. "Let's go check on the others."

**~MZ~**

What sparring teaches is that Aura is an amazing thing. Blocking razor sharp blades and claws from leaving even the smallest cut. Blunt force however, can still send you flying but it will protect most of that too. What it can't stop is taking a blow to the chin in just the right spot to rattle your brain. You're still dizzy and disoriented after for a few moments… and it's not where you want to be in a fight.

_'And yet that's where I am. Dropped by a lucky kick.'_ May thinks disjointedly as she weakly swings her axe trying to buy herself a moment to reorient herself and recover only to have her axe batted from her hand before a stiletto boot crashes down on her wrist.

Weapon out of reach and head still rattled so she can't use her Semblance to push the girl's foot off. It's a horrible second as the eyes glint with malicious glee drawing a long thin blade from her parasol. Neo watches Mays face as she slowly presses the blade into May's left leg reveling in the horror crossing the snipers face as she applies more and more force to drain the snipers Aura.

Considering their fight, it's only a moment before it gives out and May screams when the blade is slowly pushed into her flesh. The short girl over her quietly reveling in her pain as she twists her blade back and forth with every slow agonizing inch.

May loses track of how long it takes that twisting squirming blade to reach the other side of her leg, the blade casually scoring a notch in the bone as it moves past.

Sometime after the snipers voice has given out the blade is yanked free, her dizzy mind having come into frightening focus as she was tortured. But having the blade pulled free of the ugly shredded hole in her thigh is a moment of bliss followed by horrible fear when she noticed the annoyed look on Neo's face. Then she notices the train car has stopped rumbling beneath her.

That brings a smile to her lips, which only seems to enrage the short girl who delivers a sharp kick to her side. Before sitting on May's stomach and lifting her blade above her head.

May only needed a moment clear of the horrible twisting pain to focus and now, she had it and all the contact with her opponent she could want. Her smile doesn't drop as her Semblance activates and shoots the startled Neo up into the air.

With a half roll her hand grabs her axe and swings it hard at the girl suspended in air only to hit nothing as she vanishes in a flash of light leaving the blade to slam into the floor and twisting the damaged limb awkwardly getting a loud pained hiss from the sniper.

_'A nap sounds good right now... That would be nice... Wait. Light headed and a big fucking leg wound… I'm bleeding out.'_ May grunts as she pushes her thoughts aside and starts cutting off the fabric on her pants letting the limb go unexposed below the ragged hole as she wraps the cloth around the limb and pulls it as tight as she can keeping as much blood as she can right where it belongs while trying not to pass out from the pain.

"May!"

Some idiot is shouting her name, can they not understand she's exhausted her Aura and wants to sleep? Who in the name of Oum would stop her from- oh. It's Nolan.

"Nice job stopping the train guys, is that Torchwick too? Think we'll get a pay bonus for stopping the train and catching him? We were just supposed to be a scouting team after all." May asks as she grabs her rifle and pulls the blade back into the stock before letting Nolan pick her up, carrying her back towards where they left Brawnz and the Doctor.

"They better, we stopped a massive terrorist attack. We'll be heroes!" Roy exclaims with a big smile as they get back out of the cars and into the tunnels. Many of the Paladins are missing, leaving only two on the flatbed and a lot of scorch marks, but neither Brawnz nor the Doctor look too bad at all. Despite the hard gazes they have looking back down the tunnel.

It only takes a moment to find out why as a heart stopping roar echoes through the tunnel. And a sea of black bodies with bloody red eyes and white faces barrel their way towards the five person group. "Team, that is very, very bad. The White Fang left when the train stopped and escaped with the large Faunas through a maintenance access and blew it up behind them. We are now trapped in this tunnel with Grimm bearing down on us and weakened from combat. Should we fall here, the Grimm will no doubt turn this tunnel into a nest and gradually wear at the barrier between here and Vale until they break through and invade. So I will ask one more time. Are you all ready to fight for your lives?"

The response isn't verbal. As Roy unceremoniously drops Torchwick and spins his buzz saws, Nolan setting May down next to the criminal as she leans herself against the leg of a downed paladin, checking her magazine before loading it back into her rifle with a loud snap. One by one they line up in front of May before Brawnz speaks up. "This mission better end in hazard pay."

Oobleck can only grin in response. "Agreed. And I have an idea."


	15. Monsters vs. Giant Robots

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~RR~**

Ruby sits on her truck frowning at her Scroll. After clearing the Grimm nest they spent a small amount of time resting while Ruby changed her clothes and settled back into their guard positions. It was then her Scroll went off, displaying a call from May.

The results were disappointing. After answering, Ruby was greeted to a flood of static before the line was cut dead leaving her to fret and worry about her girlfriend.

_'Can't say I'm really surprised. Away from Vale, the signals are notoriously weak. Even Patch needed to have a smaller boosting tower of its own so the whole island would be covered.'_ Ruby rationalizes before shaking her head and focusing back on the road behind them, eyes peering through the faint dust kicked up by the convoy.

_'Still, she said she would be out of contact until tonight. Maybe when we get to the next town they'll have a boosting tower and I can try to call her back, or ask Jaune to look in on her? But she's scouting. It's a stealth job and by then JNPR will be on their own mission. Oh please be okay May.'_ The red hooded girl prays before noticing a small group of Beowolves moving out of the forest behind them. Racing to try and catch the convoy, all blood lust, no self-preservation.

With a sigh she lays down on her stomach and lines up Crescent Rose before blowing her whistle and pulling the trigger. Yang leaping past her even as the trucks start coming to a stop. As the rest of the team hurries to catch up.

The small group doesn't last long, really, Ruby could have just picked them off as they road along and avoided stopping all together but Atonia had established the rule and she's the Huntress. Best to just follow the order and do it by the book.

_'I'll try and call May when we get to the next town.'_

**~MZ~**

May carefully sets loaded magazines down next to her. All filled and lined up in a neat row as she tries to ignore the wall of black filled with red eyes, white bony plates, and in a few cases golden stingers. The terror inducing screams of the Grimm as they run towards the group, setting her teeth on edge as she takes aim. Her wounded leg lying flat while the right is drawn up, letting her brace her arm against her knee as she aims down the scope firing into the mass of Grimm. Focusing at the moment on blinding the Death Stalkers and trying to put holes in the ranks of the encroaching monsters.

As shots ring out, her team preps themselves. Last second looks over their equipment while Brawnz wraps her leg more securely. Nolan recharging the Dust powering his weapon before turning the voltage higher. It can kill a Grimm in time but here it will be better served stunning them for one of his kicks or a more lethal strike from a teammate.

Her first magazine depleted she drops it and grabs the first replacement in her row before starting over. Gun barrel smoking with spent Dust as she fires down the tunnel into the approaching mass. She has to pause however when the train car shakes. As Oobleck pilots one of the remaining Paladins off the train and to the front of their formation. His voice gaining a mechanical edge coming from the large mech.

"Focus your attentions on the smaller Grimm. Leave the Death Stalkers and that King Taijitu to me!"

Orders given the fighters braced themselves as shot after shot echoes from behind them. May gritting her teeth as she blinds another Death Stalker, making it writhe in pain. It's massive pincers crushing a number of its fellow Grimm in its display of agony.

There are four shots left in her magazine when the Grimm fall upon them with terrible howls, gnashing jaws, rending claws and sharp spikes aimed to not only kill the people before them, but drive fear right into their hearts.

Thankfully these people are Hunters, and Hunters don't bow to the fear of monsters. Shouting their defiance her three boys cross the last bit of distance themselves, fists raised and weapons bared as the wave of Grimm breaks against them.

They would be overwhelmed of course if not for Doctor Oobleck and the massive weapon created by Atlas for the sole purpose of destroying these creatures. With the larger Grimm mostly blinded and now under attack from the mechanized suit, the smaller ones are far easier to handle.

It's during her next reload their guest wakes up. He groans and shifts before hearing the telltale sound of Grimm and noting his own precarious position tied up and face down.

"Roman Torchwick, welcome back to the land of the living. I am May Zedong of Team BRNZ and it is my wonderful duty to inform you that you are under arrest and in our custody until you can be remanded into the hands of the proper authorities." May explains between shots. Finding her own small amusement to distract herself from the pain in her leg and the dire situation.

Already the Paladin seems to be shuddering and there's still another head to deal with on the King Taijitu. The heavy weapons on the Paladin firing shell after shell of explosive Dust rounds into the swarming mass, effectively breaking them up. Truly a marvel of defensive engineering. A few of these watching the kingdoms borders and Hunters would be able to focus more on reclaiming territory from the Grimm.

'I hope Atlas is willing to share them because with mechs like those, people could see some real hope in expanding the kingdoms. Might have even been able to hold Mountain Glenn.'

"What are you talking about what happened to... the..." Roman starts to struggle and works himself onto his side noting he's still in the tunnel, on the train, and the Grimm fighting against her team to get to them. "Hey kid, you should let me go. I could help you all before we're turned into Grimm snacks."

That offer gets all the attention it deserves. Meaning none at all as May drops a Beowolf who looked to be just a little to intelligent while fighting Nolan. Reducing its head to black mist solved that problem.

"Don't ignore me, I'm talking to you!" The criminal shouts, clearly furious at the predicament he's found himself in. Wiggling and struggling against his bindings.

"If I set you free and let you have that cane back the first thing you'll do is blast me and throw me at the Grimm hoping I'll distract them long enough for you to get away." May comments dryly downing an Ursa that was getting much too close to a distracted Nolan for her comfort.

Her comment is met with silence for a moment before he grudgingly comments. "Not right away. I would at least wait until the battle was over or the fight looked hopeless before stabbing you in the back." He comments before twitching his eyes towards Melodic Cudgel and then the Grimm, then back to the sniper before grumbling darkly.

It couldn't last, the stalemate between them and the Grimm. The first sign of the tide turning against them was the Paladin falling to a mechanical knee after a Death Stalker put a stinger through it. Its ammo having been expended already, leaving it to just its powerful hydraulic fists for weapons.

The second was a Borbatusk getting an attack past Roy's guard. His Aura having taken a beating against the White Fang lieutenant, buckling now as the Grimm's tusks scored along his side gouging a hole under his ribs before a bullet enters its eye, exploding it's skull out the back.

The Doctor uses the Paladin to pin the King Taijitu before abandoning the mech, leaving the massive monster to hiss and struggle as it drags the heavy mech across the ground.

He arrives in Roy's place with a spinning, whirling torrent of fire, slamming the flaming cudgel weapon down on a Creep. "Mr. Stallion! Get to the last Paladin! You're in no condition to fight on the front lines right now." He orders while May covered her teammates' retreat. His movements more of a hurried limp. Pausing only long enough to remove his vest and wrap it around his waist holding the bloody wound closed.

May grimaces as she hears his pained sounds as he climbs up and into the large machine. Her attention already sliding back to the rest of the team, making back lost ground with the now somewhat refreshed Doctor taking the lead in combat. The difference between themselves and him becoming painfully clear as he sweeps aside Grimm in waves with his odd weapon, spewing thick columns of fire, leaving Nolan and Brawnz to pick off whatever gets through.

"You know, I have piloted one of those Paladins before, if you let me free I can take over for the friend you have in there bleeding out." Roman offers only to flinch away as May glares at him her rifle lifting with the temptation to hit him with the butt of it. "Okay, okay, jeez. Just trying to offer a little assistance." He grumbles darkly before the mech in question powers up and starts moving forward. One arm cannon lifting to aim down the tunnel.

"Really handy that the controls in here are labeled!" Roy's voice comes through the mech before a shot fires off, slamming into the remaining head of the massive snake Grimm before turning to the rest. The Doctor did a good job dealing with the Death Stalkers, leaving only a few of the large Grimm left.

Hope blossoms among the fighters, rekindling determination even as adrenaline began to run dry. The trainees feeling the fatigue of the day acutely by this point as they rally to repel the last of the horde.

Nolan's Aura drops next. A few superficial scratches to his arm as he tried to spin away from the Beowolf. Now acutely aware of the danger he's in and giving ground when pressed rather than letting the Grimm get a solid hit on him as May gives his area more attention.

Eventually the sounds of the mechs cannon come to a stop. May shoots down one last Creep and the front line fighters pant softly looking around the disintegrating cloud of Grimm smoke for any more attackers. Roy leads the Paladin forward slowly, the red scanning beams whirring around the black fog looking for any kind of movement before reporting back negative.

"The robot says scans are negative, can we pack up and go back to Vale now before anything else can go wrong?" Roy shouts out through the tunnel as everyone lets themselves relax just a little bit the Sniper leaning back and letting her visible eye close.

_'Looks like I'm going to beat you back to Beacon Little Red.'_

**~RR~**

As the convoy reaches the first town, Ruby pulls her team together to express her worry over the interrupted call from May.

"JNPR is out on their own mission now Rubes, they've likely already arrived and I doubt they'll be able to get their Bullhead to turn back around and pick them up again." Yang comments with a frown as Ruby tries to call the older sniper and gets the same disconnected signal.

"Ruby, calm down. I'm sure everything is fine. She's a second year and they have an experienced Huntsman with them. Besides, they're only scouting. She'll be back just fine, you'll see." Blake tries to reassure her. Unfortunately it's having little effect.

"Look, why don't you ask Velvet and her team to have a quick look? I doubt they'll mind if you promise to pay them back for it. It's not like we have classes with most of the professors leading mission teams." Weiss offers.

No one is the least bit surprised when Ruby then hugs Weiss and opens her Scroll, already going through her contacts for the Rabbit Faunus. The red caped girl shifts uneasily from foot to foot until the call is answered. And after a little negotiating with Coco, they agree to have a look.

"Don't worry Rubes, CFVY will check things out. Might even manage to make some kind of contact with them. I'm sure they'll be fine." Yang offers drawing her little sister into a strong hug.

"Yeah, I hope so. Let's just get some food and get ready to go. I'm ready to finish this mission already." Ruby replies heading back towards the trucks.

**~MZ~**

May and her team eventually situate themselves as they head back down the tunnel looking for another maintenance access or emergency exit back to the surface, not keen on walking all the way back. The wounded Roy having gotten out of the Paladin so Nolan could re-wrap his wound. Afterwards, letting the Doctor pilot the mech, carrying Roy in one hand and May in the other.

The ride is uncomfortable to say the least for the two as Nolan and Brawnz force march the grumbling Torchwick. None of them were particularly happy when they finally made it to the last exploded train car. The tunnel blocked by the Dust bombs, leaving walls of ice melting and reforming next to torrents of flame and arcing lightning. The only way out looking to be the hole in the roof above them through which the sky can be seen. The tunnel on this end being just under the surface as opposed to the deep cave it connects to in Mountain Glenn.

Oobleck brings the arms of the Paladin together. "Mr. Stallion, please get in the other hand." He orders waiting for Roy to obey before shifting the Paladin to lift the now empty hand up towards the gap, leaving the mech, he jump onto the lifted hand and up towards the opening in the roof. His hand gripping the edge and he starts to pull himself up before abruptly letting go as the head of a giant Nevermore enters the hole he just abandoned, snapping at the air with a loud cawing sound as it pecks. Trying to get deeper before it's pushed out of the way by another where the two large birds proceed to try and push each other out of the way to get in.

"May, you have any of the really big rounds?" Brawnz asks and she groans looking through her ammo before pulling out a magazine with one bullet left in it.

"I got one. Is it just the two of them up there Doctor?" May asks already clearing the chamber on her rifle before slotting the bullet in, aiming upwards with a sigh. It's a struggle to even lift her rifle at this point. Fighting just to keep herself from closing her eyes. Unable to tell if the cold feeling in her body is just her usual issues or the blood loss itself. Either way, the Grimm above her are currently between herself and better medical attention than basic field triage. So with a long breath she takes aim, and fires the bullet, punching through the open mouth of the Nevermore smashing through its head as it slumps down and starts to die as May lets her rifle drop.

Her eyes are heavy, and keeping them open is a herculean effort as she sighs, grumbling as Roy bumps her shoulder. "Eyes open May, you know you can't sleep here." He comments, his eyes on the dissolving Grimm the other pushes out of the way before trying to get at them itself.

Oobleck fires his weapon up forcing the Grimm to pull its head away to avoid the fireball before cawing its irritation, trying to push its head deeper still, until it gives a pained sound and lifts its head from the hole to scream its challenge at something on the surface as the sound of a Bullhead faintly breaks through, along with the sound of bullets being fired rapidly from a single source.

Silence falls for a time before a pair of heads peak over the edge of the hole. One with a familiar pair of ears twitching at the top.

"Anyone down there?" Comes an unknown voice from above. Only to move back as Oobleck once more jumps for the hole pulling himself up. His voice speaks hurriedly and soon he's dropping down again with a length of rope. Wrapping it around May's shoulders first as she's hauled upwards.

The sniper winces, her eyes squinting in the harsh light of the sun after so long underground. Her hand lifting to shield her eye as it adjusts before focusing on Velvet. "Well hello there cutie. Come all the way out here just to rescue little ole' me? I'm sorry to tell you I'm taken. You'll have to ask Ruby if you want me to give you a reward." She flirts weakly with a wink before wincing as the large man on her team picks her up. He's trying to be gentle but there is still a nasty wound in her leg and the lightest jostling sends rough spikes of pain through the limb.

Velvet chuckles, shaking her head as Roy is lifted next. "If you're capable of flirting I'm sure you'll be fine May." The bunny girl replies, rolling her eyes as May shoots her a cheeky grin. Yatsuhashi gently sets her into the Bullhead. It will be a bit cramped inside but nowhere near enough weight to keep it from moving effectively. In short order her team is brought on board and Roman is secured.

"So Velvet, why were you even out this way? Didn't your team just get off a mission?" May asks trying to focus her attention elsewhere.

"Well yeah, But Ruby got a call from you that was all static and was really worried. She would have asked JNPR but they were off on a mission themselves. So she called me next. She's probably still worried." Velvet replies frowning at the bloody bandage wrapped around May's thigh.

"Well, do me a favor? Don't tell her how bad it is alright? I'll give her the story when she gets back from her mission. There's no point in her stressing out while on the job. Just let her know that you gave us a lift back." May asks, blinking her eyes rapidly as the Bullhead starts back towards Vale proper. Thankfully, the hole they got out through wasn't too far from the city itself.

May manages to keep awake right up until she's loaded into a stretcher, shortly after arriving at Beacon.

**~RR~**

The little team leader sighs as she climbs back on the truck. The trip between the third and fourth town hadn't been a quiet one, much to her growing irritation. Grimm getting in their way often. Leaping from the forest on the sides of the road, or chasing from behind. She had a message on her Scroll a short time ago but with the frequency of Grimm attacks, she hasn't been able to let her guard down in order to check it.

It's three more stops before they make it to the fourth and last village on their mission when she finally pulls out her Scroll to check the messages. She spots one from Velvet.

**_~VS to RR - Ruby, we found them just after they finished their mission. They captured that criminal Roman Torchwick! We gave them all a lift back to Vale. There were some other things that happened but May asked me to let her tell you about it when you get back. From what I've heard, your girlfriend and her team are heroes Ruby. See you when you get back._ **

Ruby lets out a sigh of relief before grinning widely and shooting off towards her team. "Guys! You'll never guess what team BRNZ managed to do!" She offers as she pulls herself to a stop in front of them.

"Took down an entire criminal organization?" Yang guesses with a wide grin. Before Ruby visibly deflates.

"You weren't supposed to guess right..." Ruby pouts kicking at the dirt under foot.

"Wait, are you serious?" Blake asks her eyes intense as she looks at Ruby.

"Well, I don't have a lot of the details. Just what the message from Velvet mentioned. They captured Torchwick, and he's in custody now back at Vale. I assume there's more too because Velvet mentioned they did something heroic but May wanted to tell me about it herself. Her team caught up to them after they finished their mission and gave them a ride back." Ruby explains as her team grins in response.

"Well, hopefully that puts an end to all the trouble we've been dealing with lately. Now we can focus on our classwork and the tournament coming up at the end of the year." Weiss adds, clearly pleased with the outcome.

As they head into the village to find their beds for the night Ruby sends off a message to Velvet, thanking her for letting her know and asking the Rabbit Faunus to pass along her thanks to the rest of team CFVY

**~?~**

_'Back from her mission and injured. That should keep the two of them apart long enough for me to catch her alone and make my move. After all, Beacon students will have classes starting up again soon. Can't spend every last moment in the infirmary, can she?'_


	16. Waking up to Something Odd

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise 

**~MZ~**

The sniper groans coming out of her restful state with a fluttering of her eyes that leaves her hissing in pain as the blinding florescent lights above mercilessly assault her optic nerves. The scowl she retaliates with proves futile against her shining adversary as they taunt her from above with their continued brilliance.

Her hand reaches for Myrtles Bloom.

It grabs empty air.

Her mind scrambles for a moment trying to piece together why her trusty weapon isn't next to her before squinting her eyes to look around the room. Doing so a few things occur to her.

She's alone. That is odd since she has been sharing a dorm room with her team for the better part of two years now.

She's unarmed. That is very unusual, she hasn't slept without her rifle in arms reach more than a handful of times since making her precious weapon. She might not fawn over her rifle and treat it like a person, but it's still important to her. Myrtles Bloom is her rifle, there are no others like it and that one is hers. Having it out of sight with no idea where it is does not sit well with her.

She's naked. Well, sort of. She's in a hospital gown from what she can tell and nothing else. At least it's not one that will bare her ass to the world is she leaves the bed. Though on second thought, that might have given her the chance to 'accidentally' flash her girlfriend. Oh well.

There is an irritating beeping sound and an IV in her arm. Another point for her being in the infirmary. The Hunter academies come equipped with top of the line hospital equipment. Warriors are trained at this school and when accidents happen, which they do, they need to be able to treat the victim in a hurry.

The last thing she notices is that there is something bulky and heavy on her left leg. Looking down she grimaces at the machine wrapped around her upper thigh, the devices upper portion hidden under her gown while a window on the side of it allows her to see the leg underneath.

That is not a pretty scar. Her tanned skin marred in a large star made of scar tissue. She grimaces and grabs the bed controls, letting her sit up without having to hold herself in the position as her mind reconnects with why exactly she's here in the first place. The train, her loss, her torture, the Grimm, their extraction.

Next she looks around her room. Her clothes are missing, that's fine so long as she gets her hat, jacket and scarf back she'll manage. Not like she had been wearing her sexy underwear out in the field after all and the rest were replaceable.

She does her best to arrange her hair to cover her left eye. It's a habit and it makes her mother happy. The second being all she needs to try and keep doing so, not having anything around to wear over it her hair is the best she can manage.

She reaches over to the controls and hits the red "Nurse Call" button and within a minute a woman walks in wearing light blue scrubs under a white lab coat an ID card attached to the breast reading 'Dr. Madison Green'. Blonde hair, plain of face, and light brown eyes. She looks stern and her posture backs it up.

_'Well she does deal with Hunters and Huntress's all day long. Even if it is mostly trainees. I bet most of us are a fussy bunch.'_ May thinks idly with amusement before speaking up.

"Wow, I press a button and get a quick response. And not just a nurse but a doctor. I didn't know I warranted such tender care. Or am I just a special case for you doc?" May asks the woman looking to be easily twenty years her senior with a wink. "Gotta warn you though. I have a girlfriend and she has a massive scythe so I'd think twice before trying to take advantage of me."

The stern look is only redoubled for a moment before the woman sighs, her hand coming up to palm her face with exasperation. "Heroes of the kingdom get preferred treatment." The doctor deadpans before giving an honest answer. "I was at the nurses' station when your call went through. Also, don't flirt with the nurses or you'll be getting your meals in dried nutrient bars." She orders stepping closer to look at May's wound through the window of the machine. Her eyes looking over a readout on the side. "Awake less than ten minutes and already causing trouble." She mutters to herself.

"Aw, don't be like that. I gotta ask though, Dr. Green? Isn't that a bit... on the nose? I mean, I know a lot of people started naming their children for colors after the Great War but... Wait... did you say hero?" May questions earning herself a sigh of long suffering from the Doctor.

"It's a family name. I didn't get to pick it. Not like your pink hair." The doctor fires back ignoring the 'hero' question and giving May a glare before going back to her work as the Huntress sputters and frowns.

"It's not pink! It's dusky rose, yes that's a real color, look it up. And it's also natural, thank you very much. In case you didn't notice a lot of people have odd colored hair." May replies with a huff as she tries to cross her arm only to wince as the IV tugs.

"Be careful." The doctor admonishes before pulling the folder from the foot of the bed and writing in it. "Okay, before I step out and let your team in I have some things to explain. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" The doctor offers looking at May as if mentally willing the sniper to hurry up and decide.

"Let's get the bad news over with." She answers with a frown already trying to avoid looking at her leg.

"Bad news it is. Whoever did that to your leg was nasty about it. Wounds were jagged and went right through the other side. They cut through a lot of muscle and carved a chunk out of the bone. As you can probably tell, it's going to leave a scar. More immediately however." she states before moving forward. "While Aura application can knit the flesh up alright the damage to your muscle and bone will take longer. We will be giving it a boost but, we can't heal it too fast or the muscle will grow back weak and the bone brittle. You'll be in that bed the next few weeks and after that, physical therapy." The doctor explains slowly and carefully. Giving a pause between each bit of bad news and letting May absorb the information before continuing on.

"And the good news?" May requests already looking for any kind of hope to shine on the miserable situation.

"You should be up and ready in time for the tournament provided you don't push too hard too fast and re-injure yourself. Otherwise you'll make a full recovery. No loss of function or mobility." She replies getting a relieved sigh from her patient before heading toward the door. "One last thing, this is my ward and here I am god. Do not test me and we'll get along fine. So when I say, 'do not activate your Aura' you will obey or I will come down on you so hard your leg will be the least of your worries." She adds smiling to herself as May shudders, reconsidering her flirtatious attitude.

She left and her team came in right after, surrounding her bed. Eyes unable to avoid glancing at the machine wrapped around her thigh. Nolan offered her something and it took her a moment before she realized it's the eye patch Ruby made for her. She puts it on with a grateful smile before looking at her team.

"Well? How is it?" Roy asks, his patience reaching its end as she accepts her Scroll next, looking it over for messages.

"Oh, it's awful. Nothing to be done, they'll have to amputate." May replies before wincing at the light punch Brawnz gives her arm.

"Okay first of all, ow. Second, you shouldn't hit me, I'm in the infirmary already, stop trying to extend my visit. I can't even use Aura right now, doc's orders. And finally, I'll be here a few weeks. Then I'll have physical therapy but I should be fine for the tournament in a few months." She answers rubbing her shoulder and frowning at it. That's going to bruise.

_'Missed call from Ruby, but I was in the tunnel then, so I doubt she could get through. And yep, there's the little flood of worried messages followed by relief after Velvet got hold of her.'_ May smiles at her Scroll as she reads each one before writing a response, asking Ruby to grab one of her teammates or Velvet once she gets back. Still hesitant to tell the younger girl she's hospitalized.

_'We had plans for a date. She's going to be so disappointed. Sorry Ruby.'_

Her mind grabs onto the present as a few of Roy's words pierce through her thoughts. "Repeat that last bit?" She asks, he doesn't even skip a beat in response.

"I said, our picture is all over Vale, we're big heroes May. That train we stopped would have punched through the seal on the tunnel and let Grimm out all over downtown in the middle of the day." He replies grinning ear to ear. Even as May groans.

"They do realize we were just doing our job right?" May asks looking around at her team. "You know, that thing we get paid to do? Heroes don't get paid for saving people." She adds before blinking and looking at Brawnz. "We did get paid right? I was planning on spoiling my girlfriend with that money."

Brawnz smirks in response. "Yup, full hazard pay, with a bonus for saving the city and another for capturing Torchwick." He replies getting a whistle from May. That's a hefty amount and with the numerous price cuts a lot of Hunters are afforded it would go a long way too.

"May, stop being a buzz kill. Brawnz stop encouraging her. You're forgetting the most important part. We are famous! Our names are everywhere right now." Roy cuts back in.

"Like I said Roy, we were just doing our job. Mission said 'go', we went, nothing heroic about it." May replies. Heroes don't get injured and end up in an infirmary for weeks.

"You know technically, the mission ended when we caught sight of them. We were just a scouting party remember?" Nolan adds chuckling at the look of betrayal she shoots his way. "Though I'm not saying 'no' to the money. I'm looking forward to my next conversation with my parents after they check their bank account."

"See, Nolan's got the right of it. Job was over when we found them, which means we weren't on mission when we stopped the train. So we're heroes." Roy says grinning again.

May gives him a long look before her eye moves to the wound he caught near the end. "Roy are you alright? That wound looked pretty nasty." She asks and his boastful grin softens as all three of them look at her warmly.

"Don't worry about that May. I'm all healed up. Mine wasn't nearly as bad as yours. All soft tissue you know? It'll sting a bit for a few days but I'm fine now." He assures even as Brawnz gets that glint in his eye.

"Yeah, you should have seen him. He was walking around the downtown area a few hours ago with bandages all over it fishing for sympathy dates. When he finally got one he forgot he was supposed to be wounded and she bailed!" Brawnz explains getting a laugh from May and Nolan.

"Oh please tell me you recorded it. I could always use another video in my collection." May gets out after she's done chuckling.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you guys suck." Roy comments with a pout.

A few more minutes are spent in mindless chatter between the four of them before May looks up, spotting the Headmaster lingering just inside the room with a smile on his face as he watches the four of them interacting.

"Would you guys mind doing me a favor? Ruby should be coming in today. Could you meet her team at the southern gate? I'd really like to see her when she gets back in." May requests getting a round of nods from her team as they head off. Each eyeing Ozpin for a moment as they pass by.

"Your teammates are quite loyal Miss Zedong. I asked them to my office after your mission ended but only the Doctor showed up. They were quite insistent that they stick around the infirmary at least until your condition was confirmed. Since then, there has been at least one of them in the waiting area. I understand Mr. Stallion has managed to try the patience of half my medical staff." Ozpin comments taking a seat next to her bed, sipping at his coffee.

"Don't mind him Sir, Roy is a self-styled lothario but he's a decent guy at heart. One day he'll either figure out that he doesn't need to try so hard to charm a girl. That, or he'll find a girl who likes it. Oum have mercy on her." May replies with a grin. "Until then, I'm going to keep enjoying his bad luck."

The Headmaster smirks, shaking his head slowly. "In any case I decided to come down and speak to them here instead of my office. So, as I said to them. I wish to personally thank you for protecting the kingdom of Vale. I do not wish to imagine the loss of life that may have occurred had team BRNZ not managed to stop that train." He comments his face expressing clear gratitude making May shift a bit uncomfortably.

"Even now we have Huntsmen down there protecting workers as the holes are sealed back up and rubble cleared away. I understand a fair amount of Dust has also been recovered as they were forced to leave before they could load it all. I would say you all more than earned your accolades on this mission." He adds, smirking with a knowing look at her discomfort. "You don't enjoy the attention?"

May eyes him for a moment after the question before sighing and settling back in the bed. "Honestly Sir, I'm just not sure we deserve it. We had a mission, we did the mission. We got paid for it. Protecting people is a job we signed up for. Whatever altruistic reasons someone might have when training. It doesn't change the fact that at the end of the day we're still, essentially, mercenaries." She replies the visible eye closing.

"But that's where you're mistaken May. Your mission I believe was originally search and destroy. Clearing out any Grimm gathering in the area for a few days and coming back. Nothing to do with stopping criminals. When the mission changed your team could have turned it down and selected a new one. However, you did not. Resolving yourselves to continue on and aid in locating the White Fang an anonymous tip indicated was in the area." He replies winking when referencing the not very subtle tip off Ruby gave during their debriefing earning a snort of amusement from the sniper.

"So the mission changed. We still signed up for it." She replies skeptically.

"Be that as it may. Your mission was only to scout out the ruins and locate the terrorists. Not to engage. Your job was over but upon seeing a clear and present danger to the kingdom you and your team took action rather than simply turn around, report in and collect your pay." Ozpin counters with a smile still on his lips. "With the Grimm ever on our borders the people don't have much beyond their daily lives to lift their spirits. Actions like yours will spread far beyond just this kingdom. So rest, and let the people have their heroes." He says before standing and heading out. Cane in one hand, mug in the other.

**~RR~**

Ruby grins as she catches sight of the city growing closer. The trip from the final village lasting until early evening as the trucks rumble up to the gates. The young leader turning her attention back to the road to ensure no last minute surprises as they pass through. Waiting until the gates close and the trucks rumble to a stop before letting out a sigh of relief and dropping down to the ground, her weapon folding and held against her back as usual.

As she starts towards the front of the convoy she spots Yang at the cab of Ruby's escort truck opening the door to let Zwei hop out and grabbing Ruby's bag, slinging it on her own shoulder while the blonde thanks the driver for looking after the little guy.

As the team gathers up, Atonia smiles at all four, her weapon held balanced against a broad shoulder. "Good job out there girls. I understand that escorting the trucks isn't the most fun job but I'm sure you four can now understand just why it's so important. Settlements come and go all the time outside the four kingdoms but if they don't get the supplies they need then all we'll be doing is ensuring the end. I know two of you are from Patch but that doesn't count. That island is close enough you can see it from the airship port at Beacon. And surrounded on all sides by water. And still the woods on the island have a few Grimm lurking around." She mentions her eyes serious as she meets each of the students with her gaze.

"Living outside the kingdoms is dangerous and hard. But also sometimes necessary. Life inside the main cities would not be nearly as nice today if it weren't for the efforts of those out there." She pauses, letting her words sink in, and judging by the understanding looks she's getting they're having the desired effect. "Now then, I'm going to report the job complete. You four are dismissed. Good job, all of you." The tall woman mentions before turning away and heading back towards the vehicle at the front of the line, setting her axe in the back as it takes off into the city.

Ruby looks around at her team before they all start to smile, Ruby breaking out into an excited grin as energy seems to make her shake in exuberance before with one fist raised high she gives a loud cheer. "Team RWBY has completed their first mission! Let all be aware that the best super team of awesome huntresses Beacon has ever seen started their legend here!" She proclaims loudly drawing the attention of everyone nearby.

Her grin only widens more when her team echoes her statement with a loud 'Yeah!'. Weiss is the first to notice the people watching and blushes when the sound of people clapping fills the air, quickly echoed by the rest of the crowd. Cheers and whistles soon join as three trainee huntresses blush sheepishly while the blonde grins broadly soaking up the attention.

As the crowd dies down around them with people returning to their daily lives. The group that started the cheering remains in place all three grinning widely. "Welcome back ladies. May asked us to meet you when you finished your mission." Brawnz states as they draw close enough to be heard without having to shout. The seven of them turning towards the school with Zwei barking and tagging along at Ruby's side.

"She's not with you?" Ruby questions her brow rising. She looks at her Scroll and frowns. "It doesn't say anything here besides that you guys made it back and to grab one of you when I arrive. What's going on?" She inquires her team giving the guys questioning looks as they look at each other with grimaces.

They seem to have some kind of silent conversation before Nolan sighs and speaks up. "May was injured during the mission." He states hurrying to continue when Ruby gasps and bites her lip already fearing the worst. "She's fine now. She'll make a full recovery. But it was pretty bad at the time. If team CFVY hadn't shown up when they did I'm not sure it would have been as alright. She lost a lot of blood. There's going to be scarring and she's stuck in the infirmary for the next few weeks, then some physical therapy. Doc says she should be good to go in time for the tournament. Provided she doesn't mess anything up."

Ruby frowns. Looking down and back up with an unreadable expression on her face. "So she's in the infirmary?" She asks her feet already moving putting her ahead of the others. Not bothering to wait for the answer. After all, where else would she be?

Ruby arrives far ahead of the others. She was just taking longer strides, certainly not using her Semblance. _'Those petals could have come from anywhere. They disintegrate anyway, it's not like I left a mess for someone.'_

At the nurses station she stops long enough to get the room number before heading off again. Making it to the room in no time at all she doesn't even pause to knock as she opens the door and blinks. Her eyes zero in on the bed and the form of her girlfriend. Sitting up, something yellow in one hand and a machine wrapped around her leg blinking back at her, but more importantly missing the essential things. Like her hat, her gun, and, the far more obvious and relevant to Ruby at the moment, her clothes. May blinks at her intruder for a moment before Ruby mentally saves the image for later and turns around heading back into the hall already feeling her cheeks lighting up.

"If you wanted to have a look Little Red all you have to do is ask!" The words are sung loudly with a teasing lilt that has Ruby blushing a dark shade as heads start turning in her direction. The attention causing her hand to reach for her hood pulling it down over her head.

"Stop teasing me, I'm trying to be mad at you!" Ruby shouts back at the door. Before another thought occurs. "And what were you doing?!" She adds wondering what exactly May had been doing. She remembered seeing the machine and the yellow thing but honestly there were far more important things for her to look at just then.

"I'm washing up. I'm stuck in bed and while I don't think you would mind a nurse washing my arms and legs I doubt you'd appreciate them getting under my clothes so I have to do it myself. Unless you want to help? There are some places that are hard to reach you know." May offers flirtatiously.

Ruby would be lying if she said she weren't tempted. And idly wonders if taking her up on the offer might shake up the older girl's confidence a little. That would be great fun.

_'That, or it would make her flirt even harder. Better not risk it.'_

"Ruby?" The girl in question asks from inside her room. It's softer now that she's not actively trying to get attention.

"I'm trying to decide if I want to help or not." Ruby answers back with sarcasm.

"Really?!" Apparently the sarcasm wasn't thick enough, definitely hopefully that time.

"No, now hurry up and put clothes on so I'm not making a scene." the girl responds with a huff, her hood still down to hide her face from the far to amused nursing staff.

"Fine, fine, it's safe to come in now. Spoilsport." May grumbles, her hospital gown back on as she leans back in to the raised portion of the bed.

As Ruby re-enters the room her eyes fall on May's tense form. Moving from the top of her head to the eye patch she's wearing and down the gown to the machine with its glowing window. The younger girl walks over, looking through the window at the scar on May's leg with a deep frown on her face.

"I'm sorry Ruby." May starts once the silence gets to be too much for her.

At this Ruby sighs and turns to her girlfriend lowering her hood so she can look directly into the one visible eye. "What are you sorry for?"

"For not telling you sooner about the injury. I know we had plans for when you got done with your mission, but I can't really go on a date with you from a hospital bed. Asked Velvet not to mention the details of everything because I wanted to tell you myself but well... You were on your mission and I didn't want to distract you from it so I ended up dumping it on the guys." May replies.

"You think I'm upset about our date?" Ruby asks more for confirmation than anything else.

"Um? Yes? And because I didn't tell you I was injured?" May responds. Very much not used to Ruby's current attitude and dreading the meaning of it.

"You're dumb." The red cloak girl says simply moving around the bed to sit on Mays uninjured side.

"Huh?"

"I said you're dumb. I'm not bothered about the date really... Okay that's wrong, I'm a little bummed but it just gives me more time to think up something to do when you can leave the infirmary. It's not a really big deal. And yeah I would have liked to know sooner that you were injured but I understand why you didn't tell me." Ruby explains with a sigh, pulling her boots up and onto the bed so she can lean back and against May enjoying half of a May hug.

"So... Wait, you aren't mad at me?" May asks uncertainly as she draws Ruby in closer.

"Oh I'm mad, I told you to be careful May. Getting hospitalized isn't careful." Ruby replies getting a chuckle from the older girl as she allows herself to be hugged tighter.

"I'm sorry Ruby, next time I'm fighting a crazy person I'll be sure to let them know not to hurt me so you won't get upset." May replies with a wry grin.

To that Ruby huffs turning her head to reply before the words are lost. Forgotten as a warm fuzzy feeling spreads under her skin from where it originates at her lips. The cause being the older girl pressing gently against her, eye closed as she steals a kiss from her younger girlfriend.

The thought comes to push away, reminding her that she's supposed to be mad right now and you don't kiss people when you're mad at them. But that thought is shoved aside when May gives a soft groan. Her mouth opening slightly as her tongue trails against Ruby's lips in silent question. Asking permission to move forward. Always keeping the ball in Ruby's side of the court.

After a moment the younger girl's lips part, letting May into her mouth as she tries to mimic her girlfriends movements to mask her own inexperience. It's an odd fumbling kiss, to be expected of Ruby's first time doing anything beyond the more chaste lip locks they indulged in previously. And it's not long before Ruby feels like she's melting against May's lips, a soft whimpering moan leaving her throat before the kiss is broken, leaving both panting for breath.

"So, we're okay. Right, Little Red?" May asks her eye opening to meet Ruby's.

"Yes May, we're okay. Just please try to be careful? I don't like seeing you like this." Ruby replies.

"That I can promise. I don't like being here either. Doc Green is okay and all, but also kind of scary." May replies in all seriousness getting a snort of amusement from Ruby.

"Yeah, okay. Now Velvet said you're a hero. So want to share the story?" Ruby asks.

"Okay, we all have our own little parts near the end so I'll wait for everyone else to get here and say it all at once. I assume they're right behind you?" May asks.

"Yeah, actually I wasn't running that fast they should have caught up by now. Hold on." She replies heading for the door and opening it, blinking as her sister, her partner, and Roy all spill into the room leaving the other three standing looking amused.

"Looks like they caught up." May replies, frowning at the now missing warmth from the right side of her bed. A frown that evaporates as Ruby takes the spot for herself again.

"Alright well, originally we were just going to look around while on the mission but the mission itself changed from search and destroy into scouting. Which was what we wanted anyway so we went along with it..." May starts, leaning back again as Ruby moves with her, enjoying the feeling of being close and held by the older sniper. Her attention split between her comfort and listening to the story being told.

**~MZ~**

As May finishes her story she looks at the members of team RWBY curiously. Three smiles, one frown. The last belonging to her girlfriend as Ruby comes to terms with just how dangerous the situation got for the older sniper.

_'As much as I don't like seeing it. It does feel nice to know she cares enough to be bothered by it.'_ May admit to herself before tilting her head to kiss Ruby's forehead.

"Relax Little Red. Bad guy captured and dealt with. All that's left now is recovering and the tournament. There's so much for us to look forward to, don't let this get you down. Not only is there something wrong about you frowning. But you're doing it while cuddling with me, and that's especially wrong. I deserve a smile for my hard work don't I?" May teases gently, drawing Ruby's eyes while grinning wide. Slowly, Ruby starts to smile back.

"Yeah, alright just don't let your new claim to fame go to your head. And remember, I liked you before you were a hero." Ruby replies.

May opens her mouth to refute the hero claim yet again before pausing and recalling her conversation with Ozpin on the topic before letting it drop. "Yeah, okay Little Red."

That's when the two girls realize that they had forgotten the other people in the room as Yang of course opens her mouth to comment on the touching scene, thus shattering the soft moment with unabashed bluntness. "Awwwww! That's so cute! My lil' sis is growing up so fast! I should warn dad."

As the other occupants of the room start laughing, Ruby lets out an embarrassed 'Yaaaaaaang!' before pulling up her hood and hiding in May's shoulder before realizing her girlfriend is also chuckling. "May, not you too!" She exclaims with betrayed eyes, only slightly mollified by the kiss that comes after.

"Sorry Ruby, but you are just to fun to tease." the older sniper replies, getting a huff from Ruby as she turns away yet makes no move to leave May's embrace.

**~?~**

A few days later, a girl can be seen walking alone through the corridors of Beacon. Determination in her eyes and gait as she moves towards her target.

_'Now's the chance. No girlfriend or teammates to interrupt or get in the way. Now I can approach her without worry.'_

A door opens and she walks through, her eyes zeroing in on her destination as she heads over ignoring the other people around. The room will be empty now and that's what the girl was waiting for.

A second door opens and closes behind the girl as she takes in the dark room. Illuminated by quietly beeping machinery and a machine with a glowing window connected to a girl with not-pink hair who lays sleeping in the bed. No weapons around her, clothed only in a hospital gown and the patch covering her left eye.

The girl walks closer grimacing at the ugly scar marring May's leg, before moving on to observe May's sleeping face closer. She never liked the way May covered that eye. It was a silly superstition, the sniper doesn't even believe in it herself. Seeing the eye patch sparked a pang of irritation from the girl that was quickly snuffed. Time for that later.

They needed to talk. But the girl didn't see any harm in indulging herself a little. Her hand reaching out to gently stroke the side of May's face, moving strands of hair out of the way as her fingers slide down towards the snipers chin. She grins seeing a smile form on May's lips as she presses into the hand before starting to open her eyes.

"Ruby?"

That name falls on the girl like a bucket of cold water dousing the elation at seeing May's response to her.

"She's in class. I just wanted to talk to you." The girl answers watching as May jerks away from her hand before turning to look at her intruder with a suspicious eye.

"Nebula, what do you want?" The wounded warrior asks getting a smile from her indigo haired and green eyed ex.


	17. Between the Sheets

Beta read by: Crescent Sunrise

**~MZ~**

"Nebula? What do you want?" May shifts away a bit. Confused and drowsy from just waking up. Her hand shifts to her Scroll and she opens it to look at the time. It's a little before noon, Ruby is still in class while the boys are off doing who knows what.

Her fingers travel through her hair before ghosting them down her cheek chasing after the lingering feeling that had woken her. A soft affectionate gesture she had hoped would have come from her little girlfriend but apparently was only imagined.

Her train of thought is interrupted by Nebula's response drawing her speculation away in order to focus on what's being said. Not an easy task after just waking up.

"I heard you got injured and wanted to make sure you were alright. I know things have been awkward between us since we broke up, but just because we didn't work out as a couple doesn't mean we wouldn't make decent friends." The girl replies seating herself in a chair next to May's bed with a small smile.

_'Well don't I just feel ungrateful now. And she's not wrong really. Ugh, she's even being nice when I was just plain rude.'_ May thinks with a physical wince before turning her attention back to Nebula.

"Sorry about that Neb, I shouldn't have been so rude. How have you been?" She asks trying to get back some kind of welcoming air. It's still awkward for her to be around her ex but the team leader did make a good point.

_'It's not like it's her fault you ignored all the signs she wasn't interested in girls and jumped at the first chance you got like an idiot Zedong. Yeah the break up was rough, but it wouldn't have happened at all if you hadn't jumped in feet first.'_ She mentally chastises herself before starting to relax, her hand moving to the bed controls so she can move into a sitting position without having to hold herself upright.

"I'm alright. My team is fine, just practicing and keeping sharp for the tournament, you know? Though Dew is certain we won't need it. She's got an ace up her sleeve we're saving for the matches." Nebula states and May gets the added meaning.

Something May picked up on while they were dating is Nebula's habit of saying things without actually saying them. Something the sniper is to this day uncertain if Nebula noticed herself. In this case it's 'Dew's got something big, don't ask because that's all you're getting.'

She's saved from changing the topic however when Nebula makes a dismissive motion with her hand before smiling at May. The sharp eyed sniper notices it's a little forced but the subject brought up catches her off guard.

"Enough about the tournament, we'll end up dancing around not telling each other things until the end. I hear you're seeing someone new right?" Nebula asks leaning back in her chair even as May scratches her cheek.

"Yeah, her name's Ruby, thought you were her when I first woke up actually. She actually took me to the dance too. I may have dropped a few hints I wanted her to ask me though." May replies with a wry smile on her lips. "If you went to the dance you probably met her sister too. The tall blonde in the white dress who was greeting everyone."

"Oh that's her sister? I thought they were just teammates." Nebula questions her features relaxing into a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, different last names and mothers but they share a dad and grew up together." May replies, a wide grin on her face as she waits for the inevitable.

"Are you sure they're actually related and Ruby isn't just adopted or something? They look nothing alike." Nebula questions skeptically. Blinking as May starts laughing her hands thrown upward only to wince as she accidentally tugs on the IV.

"Ouch, ouch, stupid thing... I know right?! That's exactly what I said. Different hair, eyes, build, and facial structure. Ruby's mom must have some really aggressive genes or something." The sniper offers with a shrug.

"I'm not sure that's how genetics work May." Nebula offers with a smirk before shaking her head, the thoughtful look is back once more. "I'm surprised you didn't go after the older sister instead. Isn't Ruby a bit young?" She asks getting a dismissive wave in return.

"She's skilled enough to get into Beacon two years early, smart enough to keep her place after making it through initiation, and mature enough to lead her own team. She might look a bit young and act a little childish but she's got a heart that's beautiful to see." May replies her visible eye shining, more than a little proud of her girlfriend.

"And when you see her fighting, you'll forget about those three years as quickly as I did. Besides, my dad had six years on my mother so I'm already doing better than him." She adds with a little grin.

"Was your mother a teenager when he started pursuing her too?" Nebula deadpans.

"No, but my mother's turning forty this year. I'm eighteen. They were seeing each other a few years before I was born. You do the math. He didn't wait long at all." May replies

"Half your age plus seven."

"I think that only counts if you're planning on sex, we aren't there yet. Plus, we'll clear that rule next year." May replies with a cheeky grin before she has to lift an arm to hide her mouth in her shoulder as she starts to cough.

Nebula's look doesn't lighten even a little until she sees the hand lifting to cover May's mouth already guessing and probably correct. "Getting sick again?"

May grimaces and puts her arm down before nodding with a sigh. "Inevitable I guess in here. Everything's cleaned religiously but the patients still sneeze and cough." She admits, Nebula having been witness to a few of May's bouts with illness.

May would be grateful when Nebula changes the subject until she hears what the subject is, making her groan as she's forced to think about the one thing she's been avoiding since she started dating Ruby.

"So how are you two going to keep on after this year is over? I mean you'll have the summer I guess. But after that? You've got two more years minimum before you can get close again. There's a reason long distance relationships aren't more common you know." Nebula says.

"Well Ruby's socially awkward normally. I'm the first girlfriend she's ever had. As for me, I had two short flings before you and none since. I think we can handle being on our own a little. We'll work something out." She says with all the confidence she can manage. Even so, it sounds a bit weak even to herself.

_'Stop that. Negativity like that will eat at you May. If the distance starts becoming a problem we'll work on it then.'_ She thinks firmly, not noticing when Nebula stood up and got to the door, nor the wicked look on her face as she turned away.

"Well May, I'll see you later alright? Get well soon." She offers before leaving May in the room alone again.

The sniper lets out a long slow breath before starting to feel the crushing weight of boredom already settling in as she considers trying to go back to sleep. That thought leads to her pulling out her Scroll and checking the time. Ruby would be on her way here soon likely, with at least Yang tagging along.

Moving her arm though she frowns noticing a bulge forming under her skin near where the IV is placed in her arm.

_'It must have gotten loose or something when I moved earlier. Damn, now Dr. Green is going to give me another scolding about being careful with it. Maybe I can sweet talk a nurse into keeping quiet about it?'_

**~RR~**

Ruby was eager in her hurry to get to the infirmary. Her girlfriend was notoriously bored in her recovery room, alone and uncomfortable without her weapon. Ruby could only really help to solve one of the problems. So after talking to Pyrrha, a plan was made they would take care of soon.

Approaching May's room she's surprised for a moment to catch someone opening the door to leave only to blink as a grumbling Dr. Green walks past rolling her eyes and muttering about efforts in futility.

With a brow lifted she looks into the room curiously and spots May sitting up in her bed with a sullen expression on her face idly pushing around a small pile of dried bars on her plate with a pout before her head lifts and she spots Ruby.

The shorter girl blushes and feels her heart thumping hard in her chest as she watches May's expression turn from the sullen look it had been before to the bright cheer it now shows simply on her arriving in the room.

"Heya Little Red. Come to save me from staring at a wall for the next few hours?" May asks, already carefully moving herself in the bed to try and make room just in case. Her hand moving the plate of unappetizing food to a bedside tray.

"Shouldn't you eat that?" Ruby asks as she moves into the room before climbing onto the bed and sitting cross legged on the side.

_'If I cuddle with her now I won't want to get up when Pyrrha gets in place.'_

"It'll keep, I hate those stupid nutrient bars. She only makes me eat them when I'm being punished though, so it isn't all bad." May replies with a shrug.

"And what are you being punished for?" Ruby asks wondering if she might want to help sneak May in something good.

"I may have accidentally messed up my IV again and then tried to sweet talk a nurse into keeping it from the doc when she came in to fix it... I forgot about the no flirting with the infirmary staff rule she has." May replies, sheepishly running her hand through her hair. Even as Ruby decides right then and there to allow May to endure her punishment without aid.

_'I don't know why her flirting doesn't really bother me like it should. Maybe it's just because that's how she is? Still doesn't mean I have to support it. Need to draw the line somewhere after all.'_

Before Ruby can think of a response there's a soft tapping at the window to May's room followed by the sniper leaning to look outside.

"Ruby, why is my rifle hovering outside the window and covered with an ominous black aura as if it were possessed?" May asks her visible eye open wide as she looks at her gun with trepidation.

"Oh!" Ruby darts over to the window and opens it before grabbing the gun and pulling it inside after the aura fades away. She then pushes her upper body back outside and waves down to the redhead below. "Thanks Pyrrha!"

When she comes back inside she closes the window with a very satisfied smile on her face. Presenting the gun to May.

"Why... How? Ruby I am very confused and slightly worried right now." May admits taking her rifle in hand and relaxing just a little more. Like a very small rock was removed from her shoe that she hadn't noticed but was still bothered by on some level.

"Well I know you're bored and uncomfortable up here alone most of the time and without your rifle. Since I can't spend all my time up here with you keeping you from getting bored I could at least get your rifle to you." Ruby replies watching as May trails her fingers over her weapon for a moment with a small smile before leaning it against the side of her bed and motioning Ruby over.

The red cloaked girl takes the invitation. Laying down after flaring her cloak so it will cover them both. Smiling as she feels May's fingers run through her short hair.

"Thank you Ruby, that was really sweet. You mentioned Pyrrha. I take it she helped you get it up here? No, wait... Don't tell me." May says suddenly her brow furrowed in thought before she blinks looking at her rifle and grinning. "Oh I get it! That's really clever... Wow that Mercury kid is pretty good if he figured it out just from watching her fighting in that sparring class." May mutters trailing off before grinning at Ruby.

"It's telekinesis right? That's her Semblance isn't it?" She asks with an assurance that Ruby can't help but grin at.

"You're close but not quite there. And I'm not going to tell you, that wouldn't be fair unless you want me to tell her yours as well." Ruby replies.

"Pfft, 'Push' isn't all that impressive once you figure out how it works. Just adding a little kinetic force and direction." She replies wrapping the arm without the IV around Ruby's waist.

_'That's not right, I've seen her put that Semblance to use both alone and in her practice with me, it's really impressive. Is she being humble or does she really believe that? Maybe because she lost?'_ Ruby frowns, her arms moving around May's waist.

"You know you shouldn't be too upset you know. You might not have beaten her but you still stopped the train. It doesn't matter that a few of them got away. What's a few criminals getting away when weighed against the lives of the civilians in downtown?" She mentions feeling May wince and stiffen in her arms before the older girl relaxes again.

"Just like I said. More mature than you seem and a heart more beautiful than any other." May murmurs leaning her head down to bury her nose into Ruby's hair.

Blushing gently at the praise, she handles it better alone with May than she would if they had been out around their friends.

"When did you say that?" Ruby asks not remember having heard her say anything quite like that before.

"Hmm? Oh maybe an hour or two ago? My ex came by to make sure I was doing okay. And as dubious as that sounds, she's straight remember?" May reminds Ruby quickly. Not that Ruby has ever been a really jealous person, but being alone with an ex is already enough to invite scrutiny. Still, with a grin she goes on. "We worked out some of the awkwardness that built up after the breakup, which was nice. And I got to brag about you, which was great."

Ruby groans, already imagining all the boasting May had done. Of the two of them the older girl seemed far more exuberant about making their relationship as public as possible. Ruby wasn't trying to hide it really, but she wasn't actively spreading the word either. Nor was she used to having someone so eager to expound upon her virtues.

_'It does feel nice to hear it though.'_ She admits to herself, smiling into May's side. Before blinking. _'Wait... when did this become about her complimenting me?'_ She thinks mentally rewinding the conversation before realizing what May's trying to do and poking her in the side.

"Hey, no changing the subject. I was reminding you that you can't beat yourself up over losing to a skilled opponent when you still accomplished something so amazing. And you fought your way out of everything to get back here. That was no small feat May." Ruby insists while lifting her head and raising a hand to May's eye patch. Lifting it so she can look into both of the steel blue orbs.

May frowns in response for a moment before tilting her cheek into Ruby's hand and giving a smile. "Fine, alright you win. I'll quit moping about it. Still don't have to like that I lost though." The sniper adds.

"I don't like that you lost either. She tortured you May. I don't expect that to just go away, that would be stupid. I just don't like seeing you wallowing in it. If you need someone to talk to about it I'm sure there are professors you can go to here, or your doctor. I'll try to help too but I'm not a professional." Ruby adds, lowering May's eyepatch again before dropping her head onto May's shoulder.

"Changing the subject." May comments after a long moment of the two silently enjoying each other's company. The words draw Ruby's attention upwards again only to immediately grow worried as she spots the flirty mischievous look of the older girls face.

"I was reminded recently that I can't let you get into my pants until, at minimum, your next birthday." The sniper comments grinning wildly. "So if you're hoping to take advantage of me in my hospital gown, I regret to inform you that I will have to at least put up a token resistance." May informs the increasingly blushing Ruby.

"Wh-what?!" The shorter girl gets out before getting a commiserating and infuriating pat on the shoulder from her girlfriend who is clearly enjoying her embarrassment far too much for the sad look to be even close to looking real.

"I know, I know, but that's the unwritten rule about age gaps. Half your age plus seven. If your partners age falls below the result then it's inappropriate. I'm eighteen. So half is nine plus seven you get sixteen." She says in a tone that is clearly trying to be solemn but is spoiled horrifically by her amusement. "So I'm sorry Ruby, the most I'll bend on the rule is a little groping."

She says that but her hand remains firmly around Ruby's waist. Not straying towards anywhere the younger girl might not be comfortable with. The line between encouraging Ruby and pushing her clearly drawn and adhered to by the older girl.

The fact that May seems to have no problem at all teasing her relentlessly from the safe side of the line makes crossing it herself an increasingly frustrating experience. The image of May's naked body still burned into her memory. Recalled with perfection, every curve and dip of May's body in profile with every teasing flirtation.

The best and worst part being that even having gotten an eye full of May, it hadn't included her favorite part of the older girl, leaving her mind free to continue imagining the snipers posterior.

To say May had been paying occasional, lecherous, visits to Ruby's dreams would be like saying diving into a lake will sometimes get you wet. So far a night has not gone by that the young girl hasn't woken up bothered.

Her birthday couldn't come fast enough at this rate.

Yes, she was very frustrated indeed.

With a groan, Ruby tries to cut off that line of thought, drawing her hood over her head again while ignoring the chuckles coming from the older girl and plotting some kind of revenge.

**~MZ~**

After Ruby left, May drank her water and ate the dried nutrient bars. She didn't like them but still preferred them to Nolan's immunity booster drinks. At least the bars only had one consistency… even if it was of cardboard. There seemed to be a trend forming with them because the flavor matched. If a nurse were to walk in and apologize for giving her pieces of the box the food was supposed to come in, instead of the food itself, she would not be surprised.

Still, she could see one of those immunity boosters in her near future. The scratching feeling in her throat was the warning. Next will come the sniffling. Then the headache as her sinuses clog. Maybe if she's lucky her fever won't run too high.

The sniper scoffs at the mere thought.

She's never that lucky.

Still, she is in a somewhat different position than normal, having rather prominent medical care just outside the door. She would have to let the next nurse or the good doctor herself know when they came in. But first to hide her rifle. Her first thought is as childish as any, stuffing it under the mattress. She had even tried but the mattress was too thin to hide the weapon.

She briefly considered trying to hide it in the cushions of the couch in her room meant for visitors. But that would mean removing her IV and hopping across the room. Which would not only be monumentally stupid should she get caught but also defeat the purpose of having it nearby for comfort. Knowing someone would soon be in for her food tray now that Ruby had left to train with her team the sniper was in a bit of a small panic. She has the brief thought to take the rifle apart and hide the pieces in her pillow case.

It needed to be cleaned after the mission. Now it would leave Dust residue all over the pillow if she tried that. With a roll of her eyes she lays it on the bed next to her. Carefully pulling up the nice folded blanketing and unfolding it so it lay across both herself and 'Ruby's side' of her bed before hitting the nurse call button.

_'No way is this going to work.'_

It doesn't take long for a nurse to come in to take the tray of food even as May turns her head to address the woman. "Hey, would you mind asking Dr. Green to come by when she has a minute? I think I'm getting sick." May asks getting a nod in return before the Sniper turns her head to the side her gaze lingering on the closed window.

_'I wonder how high up I am. I wasn't conscious when they brought me in so I don't have any idea. High enough that my rifle needed to be floated up to get here.'_ She speculates before closing her eyes and letting herself drift slowly towards unconsciousness.

"So you're sick, huh?" The voice of her Doctor cuts through the almost dream she was having. Pulling her towards the waking world. Having no concept of how long she had been in her dozing half asleep state May only shrugs in response.

"Symptoms?" The doctor asks picking up Mays chart and moving the blanket out of her way so she can look at the machine around May's thigh again.

"Sore throat. You have my medical records right?" May asks, waiting for Doctor Green's nod before continuing. "Oh good, then I don't have to explain it all. I'm getting a cold. I get them a lot so I know how they feel at the start. I'm already getting the urge to sniffle so I'm sure my sinuses will start acting up next right?"

"More than likely if it is a cold. I'll have medication added to treat the symptoms. It shouldn't cause you too much discomfort since we're going after it early. But there will still be some of course. And if we give you fluids I expect you to drink them. Now open your mouth so I can have a look." She intones, clearly brooking no argument as she puts a mask over her face to cover her mouth and nose before using a wooden stick to hold May's tongue down while her other holds a flash light.

She looks around a moment before sighing and tossing the spoon and pocketing the light. "Yup, your throat is inflamed. You're probably right about having a cold. I want you to put on one of these masks when you have a guest in the room. No point in spreading it around." She mentions setting a canary-yellow face mask on May's bedside table.

It clashes horribly not just with her eye patch but with her hair, her blanket and her hospital gown. Frankly, it looks ridiculous on her, and judging by the amused look in the doctor's eyes it's completely intentional.

With all the grace and dignity a hospitalized girl with an eye patch can manage May picks up the mask and slips it on. Her visible eye narrowed in silent challenge as Dr. Green shakes her head leaving the room. Thankfully unaware of the relieved sigh May lets out as she pats the blanket next to her under which her rifle lays.

She'll have to ask Ruby for a cleaning kit soon. If the Dust residue is left alone too long it can do weird things to barrels. Like forming ice and jamming the firing mechanism. With a wary eye she lifts her blanket to look at the rifle with suspicion.

_'Definitely need to clean you soon.'_


End file.
